EL DESTINO NOS UNIO
by Saipu-San
Summary: No se han preguntado por que el destino te pone aveces en situasiones que no quieres bueno esto les paso a Sesshomaru y a Kagome el destino se empeña en unirlos aunque no se soporten y traten de matarse mutuamente [EDITANDO ERRORES] Pasen a ver. Capitulos editados. 2
1. Chapter 1

Nuestro amado grupo de héroes se encuentra descansando en una paradera cerca de la aldea de kaede-sama, pero dos personas faltaban; el hibrido y la joven miko del futuro.

—Kagome tenemos que hablar, yo…ya he elegido de entre Kikyo y tu y… —una mujer vestida con un traje de miko en color blanco y rojo rodeada de sus fieles caza almas, estaba con una mirada espectralmente hermosa, pero muerta, carente de sentimientos y emoción alguna, que estaba mirando con tristeza la escena le interrumpió.

—Inuyasha ya ha elegido kagome y….—fue interrumpida por la hermosa miko del futuro.

—Yo ya lo se, te ha eligió a ti Kikyo... los escuche el otro día, pero no quiero recordarlo, eso paso hace un mes y me tomo tiempo aceptarlo, pero yo entendí, no se puede romper su lazo, ustedes nacieron para conocerse y amarse, por eso tu …debes viajar con nosotros y no esconderse al amarse bueno yo iré a mi época, se acabo el ramen, adiós—se despidió la joven colegiala.

—Adios—dijeron la miko de barro y el hanyou de traje rojo.

[]]

Kagome corría por el bosque, ya lo había asimilado pero aun le costaba, no podía solo quedarse en ese lugar, sabía que lloraría, así que se fue corriendo y llego al pozo, el lugar que la trajo 500 años en el pasado, se posiciono para saltar cuando unas garras la sostuvieron.

—Inuyasha, ya te dije voy por rame… — no termino de decir por qué se dio cuenta que ese no era Inuyasha, sino su hermano mayor frio y sin corazón —Sesshomaru ¿Que haces aquí?— dijo entre asustada y nerviosa por alguna razón.

—Hump …humana ¿Que haces allí? planes morir—dijo el frio lord Daiyoukai.

—Jajajajajajajajaja, no, claro que no, solo voy a mi casa, es todo "Ya que, no puedo ocultarme más"—pensó la joven.

—Humana ¿Vives en un pozo?—dijo con burla pero sin expresarla abiertamente.

—Claro que no, suéltame y lo comprobaras "Así escapare de ti"—ideo ese plan pero...

—Sí hago eso no escaparas, porque iras conmigo, Rin se en veneno por comer hongos—dijo Sesshomaru.

—¡¿Rin está envenenada?! claro, vuelvo pronto—dicho esto fue a su casa por medicinas y dulces, para Rin y se fue de regreso.

Al salir, estaba el yokai esperándola, vio a Kagome salir de allí, así que fue y dijo:

—Vamos humana(la saco arrastrando y la tomo de la cintura).

Se fueron volando, tardarían media hora en llegar, así que kagome hablo:

—Oye, ¿Cuánto falta?—preguntó Kagome.

—Falta poco—Respondió Sesshomaru—*Oye, no haz notado que esa miko huele delicioso es como una mez…*—no termino la bestia porque sesshomaru lo interrumpió—"Yako no digas sandeces, esa es la mujer del hibrido y humana, aunque no huele como uno común"—respondió a su inquieta bestia.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado donde rin.

—¡Amo bonito!—exclamó Jaken, pero fue empujado por kagome y cayo de nariz al suelo.

—¿Porque no me llamaron antes? ¡Puede morir!—dijo una preocupada Kagome, mientras sacaba de su mochila algunas hierbas medicinales y medicina de su época.

Al pasar las horas, la fiebre de Rin fue disminuyendo, ahora descansaba plácidamente

—Ya la fiebre ha bajado, solo necesita descansar y tomar la infusión que le di,— tomo aire y dijo— Bueno me voy Jaken, dale la infusión Mañana al amanecer y al anochecer, hasta que mejore —se voltea y ve a Sesshomaru—Cuando vuelvas a tener problemas con ella, o no sepas que le pasa, llévala conmigo …..adiós—dijo Kagome mirando hacia el bosque.

—¿Qué pasa humana?, Ya vete—dijo el pequeño yokai rana, mejor conocido como Jaken, recibiendo una mirada fría de Sesshomaru por esa acción.

—Lo que pasa, es que no se hacia donde queda el pozo—dijo apenada la chica.

En ese momento se oyó una tos era Rin que despertó.

—Señor Sesshomaru, Jaken-sama donde estoy—dijo la pequeña con voz algo débil, pero bien.

—¡Niña, no vuelvas a enfermar, el amo tubo que traer a la mujer de el hibrido para curarte!, es ta….— no termino de decir, porque un golpe de parte de kagome lo hizo callar.

—Cállate sapo feo—dijo kagome, para luego correr hacia el bosque llorando.

—La señorita kagome me cuido, y usted señor Jaken, le dijo cosas malas—dijo la pequeña Rin.

—¡Ja!, ni que importara,vya está muy grandecita, por mí que se lar…—no termino de decir, porque sesshomaru le aventó una roca.

—Jaken, cuida a Rin—dijo Sesshomaru para luego irse.

[]]

Kagome llevaba corriendo como 5 minutos, a lo lejos vio a un niño pequeño llorando a los pies de un árbo, así que se detuvo las poder ayudarle.

—Oye, ¿Que te pasa pequeño?—pregunto la chica.

—Hui de mi aldea, porque un youkai la está destruyendo y busco quien acabe con el—respondió el niño.

—Uhmm ya veo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre y para donde queda tu aldea?, te llavare y aniquilare a ese youkai, no permitiré que este causando alboroto_dijo kagome

—¿En serio lo hara?_dijo el niño.

Kagome vio el aura del niño, una luz azul se extendía sobre el, analizando más a fondo el ambiente, vio que el niño no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos.

—"¿Porqué Takari-Moke no está con el, es el alma de un niño?" Si pequeño, pero dime, ¿Cómo moriste?... tú no eres humano, eres un fantasma, ¿Qué te paso?—pegunto la miko

—Yumi es mi nombre, yo morí porque me dieron como sacrificio al monstruo para que dejará la aldea en paz, pero no fue así y mi alma no descansará, hasta ver a aquel monstruo muerto— dijo el niño llorando.

—Bueno yumi, yo soy Kagome Higurashi y te llevare a la aldea, saliendo del bosque hay una esa es, ¿No?—dijo Kagome

—Si, vamos—dijo el niño parándose y llevando a kagome con el.

Oculto entre los arbustos, Sesshomaru observaba y decidió seguir a Kagome, según el se lo debía, por cuidar a Rin y no quería deber nada a una sucia humana.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí otro capitulo de mi fanfic espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Para comprender la lectura.

—Diálogo—Acción.

"Pensamientos"

*Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkai*

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capitulo 2 Bakusaiga

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome y el pequeño fantasma se encaminaron al bosque, sin saber que Sesshomaru los seguía, a la salida del bosque divisaron una aldea en ruinas.

—"Esto es obra de un yokai es espeluznante "—pensó la miko.

—¿Qué paso?, esto no estaba así hace 5 días, es horrible—dijo el niño.

—Yumi no llores, esto lo hizo el monstruo, yo te ayudare "aunque no sepa como, pero no puedo dejarlo así, el merece su descanso" vamos sal monstruo horrible siento tu presencia—grito la joven.

El suelo tembló y de el salió un joven de estatura alta, ojos morados y cabello verde, acompañado de un ejercito de monstruos siguiéndolo.

—Valla, una linda miko, ¿Qué la trae aquí?, a mis dominios—dijo el yokai.

—¡¿Porque destruiste la aldea monstruo?!—grito kagome.

—¿Porque?, Porque quise, solo me fastidiaba esta aldea y me pareció divertido ver como todos gritaban por sus vidas, es todo—respondio altaneramente el yokai.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!, eres un desgraciado, ¿Cómo puedes disfrutar con el sufrimiento de los demás?—dijo Kagome, para luego atacarlo con sus flechas.

—Preciosa que modales tienes, primero, yo soy Amonk rey infernal—dijo Amonk esquivando su ataque

—AH sí yo soy Kagome y no me gusta que lastimen a los inocentes—respondió kagome lanzando mas flechas

—Bien, juguemos y ustedes vayan por el yokai que se esconde entre los arboles — ordeno Amonk a sus monstruos.

La batalla con Kagome no iba muy bien, ella estaba herida y casi no le quedaban flechas, Sesshomaru no batallaba con los monstruos, solo que eran muchos, de repente los monstruos lo cubrieron, uno mordió a Tokijin y la rompió, Tokijin era inútil ahora, Kagome vio esto y se lanzo a ayudarlo, descuidando a su enemigo, lanzo una flecha y trato de liberarlo, pero eran muchos, y los constantes ataques de Amonk no ayudaban, ya no podia.

—Sesshomaru sal, yo se que tu puedes no eres débil, ¡Vamos sal, Rin y Jaken te espéran!—le grito Kagome.

—Preciosa es inútil, tu amigo será devorado por los monstruos, ¿Qué tal si te calmas y nos divertimos?—dijo el monstruo atacándola.

—¡Argh!, ¡Haaaaaaaa!, "No puedo es muy fuerte, necesito ayuda, pero ya cas no me quedan flechas"...Sesshomaru ayúdame, ¡porfavor! ¡haaa!—grito Kagome esquivando un ataque.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sesshomaru se encontraba rodeado por monstruos el trataba de salir, usaba sus garras, colmillos, su látigo, hasta se transformó, pero los monstruos no lo dejaban, no podía... pero oyó a la miko pedirle ayuda, el debías protegerla su interior se lo decía por algún extraño motivo sentía que debía protegerla, aunque nunca lo admitiría, ella le importaba, de repente sintió un gran poder acumularse en su interior, luego se desplazó hacia su parte izquierda y salió en forma de un brazo, pero tenía algo diferente, este brazo salió acompañado de una espada.

"Bakussaiga úsala y salva a la miko, pero necesitaras de los poderes de ella para derrotar a Amonk".

Se escuchó una voz que se desvaneció en el aire.

—¡BAKUSSAIGA!—dijo Sesshomaru, de la espada salió un resplandor verde que destruyo a los monstruos.

Al salir vio algo que no le gusto Amonk tenia a kagome del cuello suspendida en el aire.

—Oh lograste salir, bien, ya me canse de la miko—dijo aventando a kagome en el suelo, pero el la atrapo antes de que se golpeara.

—Miko, necesito que cuando te de la señal dispares—susurro Sesshomaru en el oído de Kagome.

Al sentir la respiración de Sesshomaru en su oído y sentir sus labios pegados a su oreja Kagome se estremeció. La cercanía de Sesshomaru siempre le inquietó por algún motivo, pero no podía pensar en eso, tiene trabajo que hacer.

—Sesshomaru estas bien, que bueno—involuntariamente Kagome se aferró a Sesshomaru dándole una abrazo.

—*Grrr que bien se siente* "Silencio Yako"—discutió Sesshomaru con su bestia.

Kagome al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se separó rápidamente roja como un tomate.

—Lo siento—se disculpó la joven.

—Hmp—fue su única respuesta.

—Que tierno, pero han sido muy descortezes conmigo al ignorarme—dijo Amonk atacado a Kagome pero Sesshomaru se interpuso.

—La pelea es conmigo, déjala en paz—Gruño Sesshomaru atacando a Amonk con sus garras.

Sesshomaru atacaba a amonk con su latigo y garras iba a usar su espada, Kagome capto esa era la señal, cuando el ataco, ella lanzo su ultima flecha, pero había algo distinto en esa flecha... el poder impacto de lleno a Amonk destruyéndolo.

Cuando eso paso, Yumi salió y junto con el varias almas de los aldeanos, que no pudieron salvar a tiempo, les agradecieron y se fueron brillando hacia el cielo.

—Al fin pudo descansar, lastima por los aldeanos—susurro kagome viendo al cielo.

—Hmp—fue lo único que el peli-plata mencionó.

—Oye ¿Estas bien?, ¿No estas herido?—pregunto una preocupada kagome.

—Claro que no...¿Y tu miko? *Estará bien*-preguntó un desinteresado Sesshomaru.

—Ahhh, estoy bien, soló tengo algunos rasguños, nada de importancia,...me alegra que pudieras recuperar tu brazo después de todo fue mi culpa que lo perdieras—habló Kagome mientras bajaba la vista al suelo.

—No digas tonterías, tu no fuiste quien me corto el brazo—respondió Sesshomaru.

—Pero ayude a Inuyasha dándole la espada y...

—Silencio, ya no sigas hablando, es tan humano echarse culpas de los otros, si te digo que tu no tienes la culpa debería bastarte, humana—declaró Sesshomaru interrumpiendo a Kagome.

—Tienes razón, gracias Sesshomaru—dijo Kagome dándole una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

Justo en el momento en que Kagome le sonrió a Sesshomaru, el sol comenzaba a salir por detrás de la joven del futuro, iluminandola, dándole un aire hermoso y místico, que dejó a nuestro lord de hielo sin aliento.

—*Es tan hermosa, ella será mía*Hump—fue lo único que dijo Sesshomaru.

—Sabes, gracias por salvarme, bueno ya me tengo que ir—dijo kagome.

—Te llevare—dijo Sesshomaru tomando a Kagome de la cintura y transformándose en una bola de luz.

Kagome se sobre salto al sentir a Sesshomaru tomándola de la cintura, calmandose un poco, se aferró al pecho de Sesshomaru.

La armadura de Sesshomaru, al igual que la manga izquierda de su haori, estaba echa pedazos, así que pudo sentir en plenitud el abrazo que le dio la miko, algo en el despertó con ese abrazo.

Así ambos partieron a la aldea, sin saber que este era sólo el inicio.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]°[][][][][][][][][][][][]

En la aldea, Inuyasha estaba con todos explicando lo de Kikyo, cuando de repente sintió el olor de Kagome mezclado con el de Sesshomaru lo que le extraño, luego una bola de luz apareció ante todos dejando ver a sesshomaru con kagome agarrada de la cintura, causando sorpresa a todos, al ver las ropas medió rasgadas de ambos.

—¡¿Porque tienes a kagome maldito?!_dijo inuyasha sacando a Tessaiga y los demás se pusieron en posición de ataque.

—¡ABAJO!, Inuysha chicos, Sesshomaru viene conmigo, déjenlo en paz—dijo Kagome separándose de Sesshomaru.

—Estúpido hibrido, no pudiste cuidar a tu hembra *No es su hermana la miko de barro si lo es* eres patético_habló con desprecio el youkai.

—Ella solo es su amiga, no su mujer—dijo Kikyo.

—Hmp, no me interesa, aún así eres un inútil—dijo Sesshomaru dando vuelta para irse.

—¡Espera Sesshomaru!_dijo Kagome sacando de su mochila una bolsa de paletas y una pulsera— Toma, los dulces son para rin y..._ Tomando su mano derecha, colocó una pulsera negra tejida con detalles en dorado y en la otra mano puso la bolsa de dulces—... Y la pulsera es para ti, no te la quites, espero que nos encontremos de nuevo— dijo kagome

—Hmp—dijo guardando los dulces entre sus ropas y yéndose en una luz blanca.

Al dar la vuelta, a Kagome vio las caras de sus amigos, llenas de enojo, confusión, un interrogatorio le esperaba...

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno aquí el capitulo dos gracias por su tiempo hasta a proxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 La noticia de Hakudoshi

Los personajes son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los utilizo para escribir mis historias

Sesshomaru llegaba donde se encontraban rin y jaken y este ultimo recibiéndolo llorando y con su típico sobrenombre

_amo bonito que bueno que vino _dijo el sapo llorando a los pies de su señor ganando una pata por parte de su amo bonito

_Le dolió señor jaken _ dijo la pequeña rin

_rin toma_ dijo dándole los dulces que kagome le había mandado

_waoo me los mando la señorita kagome que bien mire señor jaken _dijo emocionada la pequeña

_no me interesa niña tonta esas cosas son extrañas tal como ella_ dijo jaken

_ no es cierto las veces que la he visto me ha parecido muy buena y bonita que dice usted señor sesshomaru no cree que la señorita kagome es muy bonita_ pregunto rin

_jajajajajajaja niña tonta mi amo bonito no le puede parecer bonita esa mujer el debe es..._fue interrumpido por una roca voladora de parte de sesshomaru

_jaken cállate o te mato _ dijo el yokai perro recostándose en las raíces de un árbol

_si… amo bonito_ dijo jaken temeroso escondiéndose detrás de ah-un

En un solitario castillo oculto tras un campo de miasma para no ser detectado por sus enemigos el malvado hanyou naraku escuchaba una noticia impactante para el y que podría arruinar sus planes

_ Cuando buscaba información de los dos últimos fragmentos me encontré con una noticia muy interesante para ti_ comenzaba a recordar hakudoshi

FLASH BACK

Hakudoshi POV

Me encontraba en entei cabalgado en el bosque buscando la información sobre los fragmentos cuando de repente vi a un yokai de la casa del este iba como buscando algo y me dio por seguirle

_según los informes de los buscadores me dijo mi señor que la señorita kagome debía estar cerca de la región de EDO…hmp quien anda allí_ oí pensar al yokai me había descubierto así que decidir salir

_oye yokai acaso conoces a kagome _le dije para observar su reacción

_como sabes de la señorita kagome engendro _ me respondió

_ También la busco la necesito para encontrar…_ no termine de decir porque el me interrumpió

_óyeme bien mocoso tú no puedes buscarla por que mi señor la necesita y si quieres hacerle algún daño primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver me oíste _ dijo el yokai

Comenzamos a pelear el era muy fuerte destruimos el bosque pero en un descuido de el yokai le corte la cabeza y la tome en mis manos

_baya eras muy fuerte pero te descuidaste _dije yo

Entonces me fui al bosque y me puse a examinar los pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que era lo quería decir con mi señor la necesita

Pensamientos de la cabeza:

´´ Donde estoy… ….ese maldito niño me descuide ahora no podre encontrar ala señorita kagome y llevarla con mi señor para que retire el sello que tiene y libere su forma yokai le falle señor perdóneme tendrá que buscar a otro para que la encuentre pero según me señor dijo que tuviéramos cuidado ya que su poder seria inimaginablemente poderoso y si el sello no se quitaba con cuidado podría destruirse a ella y a el mundo consigo ´´

_baya interesante así que kagome tiene ese poder y ella seria capaz de derrotar a naraku habrá que averiguarlo esto le encantara a naraku_ dijo hakudoshi para ponerse en camino al castillo de naraku

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_eso es lo que paso que dices naraku _pregunto hakudoshi

_que dices hakudoshi eso no pude ser cierto estas jugando no_ pregunto naraku sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

_naraku esa mujer ella es la única que te puede vencer kagome tiene un sello muy fuerte en su interior no se por que lo tiene pero allí esta y puede ser fatal si ella esta en tu contra te destruiría _ dijo hakudoshi

_eso no puede ser posible tienes que estar mintiendo hakudoshi y no lo tolerare _dijo un sorprendido y enojado naraku por una noticia que recibió de una de sus extensiones mas fieles

_es cierto yo mismo me sorprendí de no ser porque yo mismo le corte la cabeza a ese yokai la cabeza de la cual escuche ese pensamiento no lo hubiera creído_ dijo seriamente el niño albino de pelo lila

_si entonces dices que mientras buscabas los dos fragmentos restantes escuchaste que ella tiene un sello que guarda sorprendentes poderes _dijo naraku

_si ella despierta sus poderes será una amenaza para ti se convertirá en tu mayor enemigo superara los poderes de sesshomaru inuyasha y la misma kikyo juntos así que ve tramando algo antes de que su poder despierte_ dijo hakudoshi

_averigua cuando se rompe el sello_ dijo naraku

_ si naraku_ dijo hakudoshi saliendo del la habitacion

_entonces ahí que empezar a planear el siguiente golpe para obtener todo su poder…_ entonces naraku comenzaría a tramar su maléfico plan

Al medio día nuestro grupo al cual se le había integrado una miko de barro se encaminaba ala salida de la aldea para segur con su búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla de shikon pero kagome era interrogada sobre porque llego con sesshomaru esa mañana

Kagome comenzó a contarles lo sucedido ayer cuando fue con sesshomaru a curar a rin

_ Y eso fue lo que paso por eso estaba con el_ dijo kagome

_me resulta difícil creerte pues el odia a los humanos y en especial a ti por eso no creo que te haya llamado para que salves a su protegida y luego haya luchado para salvarte_ dijo inuyasha no pudiendo creer lo que su hermano hizo por su amiga

_cree lo que quieras no me importa no tengo porque mentirte inuyasha _ dijo kagome

_si es cierto ella no tiene por que mentirte pero si no dijera la verdad que importa ella es libre de hacer lo que le venga en gana_ dijo miroku poniendo su mano en el trasero de la bella sango

_QUITE SU MANO DE ALLI MOJE PERVERTIDO _ grito sango a cierto pervertido que había puesto sus manos en su trasero

_ siempre son así por aquí inu_ dijo kikyo

_si ese es un pervertido de primera_ dijo inuyasha

_es un mal ejemplo para mi_ dijo el pequeño zorrito

_nunca cambiara_ dijeron todos menos un ofendido miroku acompañados del maullido de la pequeña kirara

_bueno hacia donde nos dirigimos kagome_ pregunto inuyasha

_oye kikyo que te parece al este_ dijo kagome

_bien y a ustedes _pregunto kikyo

_hacia el este _ dijeron todos

Nuestros héroes fueron rumbo a las tierras del este para averiguar donde estaba naraku y los fragmentos restantes para así hacer pagar a naraku el daño que les ha hecho si pensar que con ellos va ella la única que a naraku puede vencer sin saber lo que les esperaba en el este…una noticia impactante

Hola como estas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer les agradecería si dejarán un review con su opinión acepto comentarios buenos y malos sin mas hasta el próximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA COMO ESTAN YO AQUÍ NADA MAS ESCRIBIENDO PERDON POR LA TARDANZA SIN MAS EL…...

CAPITULO 4 EN EL ESTE

Nuestros héroes llevan 2 semanas viajando rumbo al este y no han tenido noticia de los fragmentos ni de naraku mientras tanto en las tierras del este un joven yokai recibía información sobre su búsqueda

_QUE DICES COMO QUE MURIO EXPLIQUEME GENERAL MATZU_ dijo muy exaltado un joven

_pues si señor Hikaru lo encontraron afuera del bosque ujashima decapitado hubo señales de lucha el bosque estaba destrozado_ dijo un soldado del castillo

_bien mandaremos otro soldado tenemos que encontrarla la fecha se acerca_ dijo con una mueca de seriedad el joven Hikaru

_no será necesario mi señor ella y su grupo se acercan están a días de aquí_ dijo el soldado

_bien yo mismo iré por ella prepara todo para antes de la luna azul _ dijo el joven Hikaru

Cerca del bosque ujashima nuestro grupo avanzaba y observaron la destrucción del bosque con asombro

_miren chicos es una gran destrucción_ dijo sango con una cara de asombro

_ooooh quien lo habrá hecho _dijo shippo

_esto fue obra de hakudoshi se siente su asqueroso hedor aquí junto con el aroma a sangre de yokai_ dijo inuyasha olfateando el área

_estas seguro inuyasha porque mataría hakudoshi a un yokai aquí_ dijo miroku

_buscaría algo no lo creen _ dijo kikyo

_lo mas seguro es que buscaba información sobre los fragmentos que faltan _ dijo kagome pensando porque mataría a un yokai en ese lugar

De entre el bosque salió un inu yokai de cabello lacio de color negro ojos azules como el mar y una estrella en forma de pentagrama en su frente con una línea negra en cada Mejilla con una escolta de 5 yokais detrás de el

_quienes son todos ustedes_ pregunto kikyo

_si buscan pelea ya la tienes eh _ dijo inuyasha

_como te atreves a…_ dijo un yokai de la escolta

_basta matzu yo lo arreglo_ dijo el joven inu yokai _ mire joven quisiera que la señorita kagome y si gustan todos ustedes nos acompañaran al castillo tenemos algo importante que comentarles por cierto mi nombre es Hikaru Hainushi lord de las tierras del este _ dijo el joven Hikaru muy calmado

_Por qué habríamos de ir con ustedes _ dijo el monje miroku

_bueno solo es necesaria la presencia de la señorita kagome_ dijo Hikaru

_oiga su excelencia será bueno confiar en ellos _dijo sango en el oído de miroku

_no sabría decirte sanguito_ dijo el monje igualmente en el oído de la exterminadora

_nos promete que no nos hará nada malo joven Hikaru_ pregunto kagome

_claro andando_ dijo Hikaru

_vamos chicos _dijo kagome

Todos se pusieron en marcha para llegar al castillo del lord Hikaru un castillo en lo profundo del bosque rodeado por una gran vegetación y antes de llegar al castillo había una ciudadela donde habitaban varios yokais de distintas especies la ciudadela al igual que el castillo estaban protegidas por un campo de energía que resguardaba a sus habitantes del peligro cuando finalmente cuando llegaron al castillo se les asignaron las habitaciones para cada quien mientras kagome fue al despacho de Hikaru a hablar del motivo del porque la quería allí

_para que requería mi presencia aquí joven_ pregunto kagome

_seré honesto contigo kagome deseo que te quedes aquí ´´ Estoy contento ella ha vuelto me ha dolido el dejarla en ese entonces pero fue por su bien espero y me perdone y para la luna azul podamos transformarla´´_ pensó Hikaru

_por que desearía eso _ dijo kagome

_por que tengo una misión para todos en el bosque hay una cueva subterránea si van allí hallaran una capilla y allí hay una espada muy valiosa que yo necesito para destruir a naraku ¿lo conoces? _dijo el yokai en frente de kagome con un brillo especial en su mirada

_si lo conozco debemos mis amigos y yo destruirlo ¿pero que le hizo ha usted?_ pregunto confundida kagome

_bueno uno de los ayudantes de naraku interfirió con una búsqueda especial y mato a uno de mis hombres siguiendo ordenes de su amo naraku_ explico el yokai frente a kagome

_esta bien pero porque no va usted ala cueva creo que seria mejor que usted fuera _ pregunto kagome

_bueno yo ya entre y no lo logre y en esa cueva solo se puede entrar una vez así que por eso le pido que usted y sus amigos vayan a intentar traer la espada para mi y se preguntara bueno solo somos humanos es que dicen los rumores que la espada reacciona con los humanos de corazón puro y los otros son para tener mas posibilidades de obtener la espada_ explico el joven esperando ser convincente

_ok bueno me retiro con permiso _ dijo kagome saliendo del despacho y a abrir la puerta se topo con sus amigos cayendo al piso ya que escuchaban en la puerta

_que hacen chicos_ dijo kagome

_ nada no hacemos nada _ dijeron todos

bueno vamos a cenar pasen al comedor

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy hasta la próxima


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas yo muy bien no podía actualizar por problemas en la escuela pero ya he regresado a molestarlos con otro capitulo de mi historia gracias a los que me han dejado su review sin mas desde ahora me pondré seria con este fic no mas retrasos actualizare cada semana

_dialogo _ acciones_ dialogo

´´pensamientos´´

Ni inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko Takahashi solo la trama y los personajes inventados me pertenecen

CAPITULO 5 KIMIKO lady del este

Todos se encontraban sentados en la gran mesa del señor del este el lord en la cabecera kagome a su lado izquierdo una silla vacía del lado derecho del lord junto a la silla vacía se encontraba sango frente a esta se encontraba shippo y frente a el miroku frente a miroku kikyo y frente a esta inuyasha se encontraban cenando la comida que les ofrecieron en el castillo cuando de repente se oyó un estrepitoso golpe y apareció una nube de humo y de ella salió una mujer de una hermosa figura y bien proporcionada de cabellera hasta los hombros de color azul en su cara había dos marcas color azul celeste una a cada lado de sus mejillas tez blanca y unos ojos color morado

_ Mi señor por que no avísate que ella llegaba hoy si lo hubieras dicho no hubiera salido del palacio pero afortunadamente si pude saludar a mi madre te manda saludos _ dijo la yokai

_oh si pero…. _ no termino de decir Hikaru porque la yokai lo interrumpió

_ oh kawai es mas linda de lo pensé oh _ dijo la yokai corriendo al lado de kagome para abrazarla tanto que ese abrazo provoco que ambas cayeran del a silla de kagome

_ kagome _ gritaron todos los presentes

_ mujer ya levántate aplastas a kagome _ dijo Hikaru

_ Oh los siento kagome ´´todavía eres humana lo olvide´´ estas bien _ dijo la yokai

_ si no te preocupes _ dijo kagome levantándose

_ Oh pero que torpe no me he presentado soy kimiko hainushi lady del este compañera de mi señor Hikaru hainushi lord del este_ dijo la yokai sonriente_ pero quienes son todos ellos_ pegunto señalando a los amigos de kagome

_ Por eso mujer deja de Hablar y escucha llegas alborotando todo ellos son amigos de kagome _ dijo el lord

_ Un gusto bella señora_ dijo miroku besando las manos de la yokai ganándose tres golpes un puñetazo de sango una cachetada de kimiko y una patada del lord

_ nunca aprenderá _ dijeron inuyasha shippo kagome y kikyo

_ Bueno kagome se que planeas quedarte para ayudar a mi señor con una espada no es así bueno pero creo que deberías entrenarte por que no tienes la fuerza suficiente para cumplir con la misión si mi señor lo permite y si tu gustas yo te entrenare personalmente_ dijo la yokai

_ Bueno por mi no hay problema ya me hace falta un poco de entrenamiento no pudo siempre depender de mis amigos para protegerme yo acepto claro y Hikaru-sama no se opone_ dijo kagome sonriendo a ambos lores

_ bueno por mi esta bien necesita entrenamiento para la misión comenzaran a entrenar mañana pero eso si cuando completes tu entrenamiento tendrás que enfrentarme a mi y a kimiko juntos para ver si valió la pena entrenarte_ dijo con mirada seria el señor de las tierras del este

El resto de la cena se la pasaron en un cómodo silencio solo disfrutando de sus alimentos al finalizar cada uno se fue a su habitación asignada a descansar para recibir un nuevo día.

E en una espaciosa y hermosa habitación de color azul claro en las paredes con muebles de madera finamente tallados en una cómoda cama con cobijas de seda azul descansaba una joven de 15 años plácidamente dormida absorta de todo a su alrededor cuando de pronto escucho una voz femenina que la llamaba

_ kagome-sama vamos kagome-sama despierte kagome-sama es ora de alistarse la comida estará dentro de poco_ dijo una yokai de piel acanelada ojos verdes y cabello naranja peinado en una hermosa cebolla vistiendo una yucata simple de color gris observando despertar ala joven

_ gracias por despertarme dormí muy bien no sabia que en este tiempo hubiera camas_ dijo kagome estirándose en la cama mientras despertaba y se tallaba los ojos lo que le pareció adorable ala yokai

_ Bueno esta en el palacio de un loras yokai uno de los mas importantes en cuanto a poder y riqueza es normal que tenga cosas así que los humanos desconocen_ dio la yokai

_ Gracias pero cual es tu nombre_ pegunto kagome

_gomenasai kagome-sama mi nombre es yukiji soy una de las sirvientas del palacio del señor Hikaru _ dijo con gran respeto

_ Bueno yukiji es un gusto conocerte pero solo llámame kagome nunca me han gustado los honoríficos _ dijo sonriente kagome

_´´ella atreves de su sonrisa irradia una calidez que me hace sentir mejor ´´ si kagome-chan _dijo yukiji

_ yukiji sabes donde hay algún lugar donde pueda asearme_ dijo kagome

_ Oh claro detrás de esa puerta esta el osnen privado de la habitación ah y kimiko-ama me mando dejarle este traje _ dijo señalando una puerta al fondo del lado derecho de la habitación de kagome y dejando en la cama un traje compuesto por un hakama color celeste un haori blanco con los bordes de color celeste y una armadura color negra y plateada que al verla se veía pesada pero era sumamente ligera y resistente

_gracias ya puedes retirarte yukiji_ dijo kagome entrando al osnen

Una vez vestida y arreglada bajo a desayunar y el desayuno transcurrió normal sin contra tiempos y salió al patio donde encontró a kimiko rodeada de de distintas armas

_ aquí comienza el entrenamiento ve amos de que eres capas kagome_ dijo kimiko poniéndose en posición de batalla

Al fin la escuela me tiene presa y eso que aun estoy en secundaria será mas difícil adelante pero prometo terminar esta historio o me dejo de llamar saipu-san adiós asta el próximo capituló


	6. Chapter 6

Hola aquí está el siguiente capitulo

Los personajes son de rumiko takahashi

_dialogo_

_´´penasmientos´´_

_**Capitulo 4 ENTRENANDO **_

Kagome pov

Vi a kimiko en posición de ataque entonces yo la imite admito que me sorprendió la forma en que me ataco era muy rápida apenas tuve tiempo de esquivar los ataques

_eres buena moviéndote rápido kagome-chan pero muy lenta con tus reflejos si fuera una pelea de verdad ya estuvieras muerta_ me dijo con algo de molestia en su voz

_de acuerdo kumiko-sama ya vera seré muy fuerte y algún día la venceré_ le dije volviendo a tomar posición de defensa

ya se manejar mis poderes espirituales kikyo me ha enseñado muy bien así que con el uso de poderes sagrados eh terminado mi entrenamiento

Así han pasado ya 2 meses kimiko-sama dice que aprendo muy rápido y que si sigo así podre estar lista en poco tiempo y espero que así sea en realidad también les tuve que decir que vengo el futuro para poder continuar con mis estudios lo que más me extraño es que nos se sorprendieron en fin yo acepte que me entrenaran porque ahora no tengo a nadie que me proteja por eso quiero ser fuerte para proteger a mis amigos y derrotar al maldito de naraku

Fin kagome pov

Kagome se encontraba con una katana atacando velozmente a kimiko ella dijo que las flechas se acababan muy rápido así que le recomendó usar una katana kagome derivó a su maestra lanzando la espada del otro lado del campo poniendo la katana en el cuelo de kimiko dio por terminada la pelea

_kagome-chan estas lista mañana pelearas con hikaru así que prepárate_ dijo mientras kagome la ayudaba a levantarse

En la noche en el despacho de hikaru-sama

_amor ella ya esta lista mañana peleara contigo podrás hacerlo_ dijo kimiko a su esposo ya que no sabía si pelearía con kagome

_claro querida lo que me preocupa es que me de una paliza ella aprendió muy rápido a manejar esa cantidad de su poder pero cuando retiremos el sello en 14 días necesitara un nuevo maestro uno mas poderoso que nosotros uno que pueda manejar una explosión de su poder _fijo hikaru

_Si por eso la mandaste por _**Kiba satsuei**_ (colmillo fugas) _dijo kimiko

_si esa espada es la única que podrá so portar el poder de kagome_ dijo hikaru

Continuara,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Es algo corto por cuestiones de tiempo pero aquí esta también un adelanto del próximo capitulo

_es necesario que asista al palacio de hikaru sama

_ andando iremos al palacio del este_

_kagome no eres humana eres mi hermana_

_que dijiste hikaru sama_

_Así que aquí etas kagome te encontré_

_ no lo permitiré no lastimaras a mis amigos maldita escoria_

_el sello se rompió antes de tiempo antes de el punto máximo de la luna azul estamos en problemas_

_necesitamos tu ayuda sesshomaru_sama _


	7. Chapter 7

hola perdonen la demora niñas es que estuve ocupada ya iniciaron los proyectos en la escuela y no tuve tiempo espero actualizar mas seguido ahora sin mas el capitulo 7

capitulo 7 el sello se rompe parte 1

HAKUDOSHI POV

Desde que naraku me mando a investigar cuando se rompe el dichoso sello eh estado manipulando a varios yokais del castillo del este y según eh oído el sello se romperá en la noche de luna azul para eso realizaran una especie de reunión donde varios lideres de clanes yokais y los lores de las casas cardinales irán

yo ya he cumplido ire a avisar a naruku

FIN HAKUDOSHI POV

Era una linda mañana un grupo conformado por un inuyokai un yokai sapo una niña humana y un dragón vicefalo estaban en marcha para destruir a naraku cuando de repente el yokai freno al igual que su grupo la caminata y de entre los arboles salio un yokai cuervo de pelo café ojos azules piel perlada y dos grandes alas negras con un pergamino en su mano

_que es lo que quiere avesucha como osas interrumpir el camino del amo bonito_ dijo aquel sapo de nombre jaken recibiendo un golpe del yokai cuervo

_sapo insolente señor sesshomaru yo soy hitori un humilde servidor de la casa del este solo vine a entregarle esto habrá una reunión de emergencia en el palacio del este ai que es necesario que asista al palacio de hikaru-sama sin mas me retiro_ dijo aquel cuervo entregando el pergamino a sesshomaru y emprendiendo el vuelo

_hmp interesante rin jaken andando remos al palacio del este a visitar a un conocido_dijo el gran sesshomaru tomando rumbo hacia esas tierras

Mientras tanto en el palacio del este todos detras de un campo de energía observaban como una miko se encontraba en el campo de batalla con su habitual uniforme y una katana en manos frente a un yokai de cabellera negra y ojos azules que al igual que ella portaba una katana

_ espero que estés lista yo no seré tan amable como mi esposa_ dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque

_ no esperaba que lo fuera por eso eh entrenado mucho _respondió la miko atacándolo con su katana

la batalla no pintaba bien para nuestra miko favorita el lord del este era cruel y traicionero con sus ataques no se tentaba el corazón daba golpes bajos y patadas ademas de que utilizaba sus garras en un golpe al estomago y mando la katana de la chica al otro lado del campo y puso un pie en el pecho de esta y lo presiono ligeramente y dijo

_valla te creí mas fuerte veo que no has aprendido nada sigues siendo la misma niña débil y patética que llego al castillo solo eres un estorbo para tus amigos_ dijo presionando un poco mas ocasionando que la chica gritara de dolo

mientras los amigos de la miko estaban en shok

_ no la va a matar ella todavía no esta lista voy a entrar_ dijo inuyasha pero fue golpeado por lady kimiko

_ si quieres conservar tu cabeza inuyasha te quedaras quieto el hace esto por que el enemigo no sera nada flexible con ella ´´ aunque a el le duele mas que a ella encontrarla para tener que lastimar la de esa manera´´_ pensó kimiko

mientras en la lucha

_ n...no no so...soy tan pate...patética yo voy a defender a los que quiero y ganare este encuentro dijo mientas que sus ojos fueron de color rojo por milésimas de segundo que solo el señor del este pudo apreciar

su mano se cubrió de un resplandor azul y toco la pierna del lord lo que causo que saliera disparado soltando su katana la cual kagome tomo y se paro con dificultad y comenzó a atacarlo llenando con su energía la katana y con una patada tumbo al lord al suelo y puso la katana en su cuello y dijo

_ha perdido con esto declaro mi victoria hikaru-sama_ dijo kagome ayudando al lord para volver al castillo y allí fue cuando ella se desmallo

al desmallarse sus amigos fueron corriendo a ayudarla y la llevaron al castillo para que descansara

KAGOME POV

Cuando la batalla termino e íbamos al castillo mi vista se nublo y vi todo negro escuche la voz de un hombre que me decía

´´solo aquellos seres sin ambición ni corrupción podrán portar mi espada la poderosa kiba satsuei podrás hacerlo kagome´´

en ese instante me desperté me metí a bañar y me puse un traje de sacerdotisa solo que la parte de abajo era de color celeste y salí al comedor donde todos me elogiaban por la batalla de ayer

_kagome toma este es un mapa que te indica donde esta la espada de mi padre la que debes traer _me dijo hikaru-sama dándome un pergamino

Al terminar el desayuno fui ala cueva sola al entrar la cueva se cero con una especie de pared de rocas pero eso no me preocupo sino el oni de color morado que me atacaba con un látigo de púas salte esquivándolo y lo purifique por completo me dispuse a segur mi camino cuando un hombre de cabello azabache ojos cafés con dos grandes y hermosas alas color plateado me miraba

_pequeña a que has venido _ me respondió aquel hombre su voz se me hacia conocida como si hace mucho tiempo lo hubiera conocido

_yo vengo por ordenes de lord hikaru pon una espada que perteneció al padre se hikaru-sama_ dije firmemente al hombre

_así que vienes por kiba satsuei pequeña kagome esta bien puedes elegirla pero aquí no solo descansa esa espada peo cuidado si tocas la espada equivocada morirás y tu alma sera mandada al infierno _ me dijo el hombre mostrándome un cuarto lleno de hermosas y relucientes espadas

Había muchas espadas de todos tipos y tamaños valiosas y de menos valor las vi todas pero ninguna me llamo la atención sino una vieja rota malgastada y oxidada espada que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación

_es esa _señale ala vieja espada su mirada cambio mostraba cierto tinte de orgullo lo cual me sorprendió

_es ta bien tómala_me dijo

yo me acerque y tome la espada que brillo al estar en mis manos para transformarse en una bella espada con un filo de plata pura y una empuñadura de diamantes que terminaba en un zafiro en forma de estrella

_has elegido bien pequeña _ se oyó las voz del hombre

yo ya me encontraba afuera pero lo que me sorprendió fue estar en la entrada del castillo donde todos me recibieron con alegría

_oh kagome sabia que podías lograrlo eres genial_ me dijo kimiko-sama abrazándome

_si mujer suéltala la asfixias _ me dijo hikaru_ a ver a kiba satuei_ dijo mientras le entregaba la espada y se la colocaba en el cinturón_ ah cierto hoy habrá una fiesta donde la élite yokai vendrá y tu también yukiji te espera en la habitación para ayudarte _dijo retirándose al castillo

Gracias a eso ahora me encuentro en mi habitación probándome los kimonos que yukiji me trae esto es insoportable yo no encajo con la nobleza yokai pero no puedo negarme después de como me lo pidió hikaru-sama

_listo kagome-chan este es el indicado _me dijo yukiji entregándome un kimono blanco con bordes azul rey y con un diseño flores de sakura celestes en las mangas con el el emblema de la casa del este en la espalda que era una estrella

FIN KAGOME POV

mientras en jardin del casstillo

_oigan chicos no creen que es muy raro que una casa cardinal tan poderosa como el este sea tan buena con una miko humana y sus amigos_ dijo sango apretando sus manos encima de su kimono verde con estrellas amarillas a sus amigos porque estaba preocupada por la hospitalidad de los señores del este

_no se preocupen kagome esta segura aquí_ dijo kikio la cual estaba vestida con un kimono rosa con rosas rojas en las mangas

_sierto ya hubieramos sentido sus intenciones_ dijo miroku el cual llevaba un haori y kosode grises con un obi negro

_no importa si algo pasa yo protegeré a kagome _dijo shippo que estaba vestido con un taje parecido al que usa solo que este era todo amarillo

_vamos enano no te des aires de grandeza mejor vamos que ya se esta reuniendo la gente_dijo inuyasha el cual se negó a cambiar su vestimenta

fueron al salón de reuniones donde estaban diferentes yokais entre ellos se encontraron con koga sus seguidores ayame y otros miembros de las distintas tribus de lobos

_oye cucho donde esta mi mujer hace tiempo que no la veo _dijo koga pero antes de que fuera ´´saludado´´ por inuyasha ayame se lo llevo arrastrando

en ese instante anunciaron la llegada del lord del oeste

sesshomaru llego vistiendo un traje igual al suyo solo que los detalles eran azul rey no llevaba la pesada armadura así que pudieron apreciar que en su espalda lleva el símbolo de la casa de la luna el cual era una luna en cuarto creciente en color azul rey detras de el venían rin y jaken el sapo vestía un traje igual al suyo solo que de color negro y la pequeña rin vestía un kimono lila estampado con varias lunas negras parecidas a la que sesshomaru llevaba en su espalda inuyasha al verlos todos se quedaron paralizados

ya que en ese momento entraron al salón los señores del este

_bueno amigos hoy tenemos el privilegio de estar aquí reunidos por que hay alguien que queremos que conozcan a mi he..._ no pudo terminar el señor de este por que en el patio trasero se sentía la presencia de un ser conocido en el mundo yokai así es el despreciable naraku

todos los señores del este salieron seguidos de koga ayame inuyasha y su grupo y por ultimo sesshomarua

_baya que hermosa velada mis señores del este des pues de todo celebran el regreso de una dama perdida pero yo quiero jugar un rato hkudoshi trae a los participantes_ dijo naraku para que hakudoshi llevara a los pies de naraku a los pequeños rin y shippo todos lanzaron sus ataques pero fueron detenidos por el campo de energía del hanyou maldito_oh mis señores que impacientes falta alguien _dijo observando como llegaba kagome

_ maldita escoria aparte de mis amigos _dijo kagome furiosa lanzando una flecha de energía al campo de naraku pero fue desviada por el espejo de kanna

en el cielo la luna empezaba a tomar tintes de color azul en el momento en que kagome recibía de lleno su propio ataque con el cual fue lanzada varios metros lejos de naraku destruyendo parte del jardín

_no es propio de una dama llegar sin saludar mi querida kagome o princesa del este vamos muéstrate en tu verdadera forma kagome_ dijo lanzandole un ataque de miasma a kagome_ bueno mi trabajo esta hecho la destrucción de mis enemigos la efectuara kagome _ dijo naraku desapareciendo en una nube de veneno sotando alos niños que furon atrapados por sesshomaru

kagome se encontraba parada cundo de repente sus ojos cambiaron a rojo y sus uñas se conviertan en garras y comenzaba a atacar a sesshomaru que dejo alos niños al cuidado de jaken

_diablos miko que te pasa no soy tu enemigo cesa tus acciones o te destruiré _dijo sesshomaru dandole un puñetazo a kagome en el estomago

_ah tu tratabas de dañarlos yo los protegeré preparate_dijo kagome lanzando ataques a sesshomaru

_maldición kagome baste el no es tu enemigo _dijo inuyasha tratando de ir a detener a su amiga pero fue apartado por un golpe de sesshomaru

_ que es lo que pasa aun no esta la luna azul en su máximo punto_dijo kimiko

_lo que tratre de evitar el sello esta roto antes del punto máximo dela luna azul estamos en problemas_ dijo hikaru

_ por favor ayudela necesitamos su ayuda sesshomaru-sama_pidió rin a su amo

sesshomaru le dio un golpe por la nuca a kagome y ella cayo inconsciente entonces la luna al igual que kagome brillaron en una luz azul

la forma de kagome cambio un poco su pelo creció hasta sus tobillos sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas sus uñas se volvieron delicadas garras su piel un poco mas pálida y gracias a su desgarrado kimono vieron una estrella azul en su pecho

efectivamente el sello estaba roto

hola perdón por la demora es que la escuela pero bueno nos vemos en oto capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste el capitulo y no les parezca muy apresurado pero en el siguiente capitulo lo aclarare


	8. Chapter 8

Hola gracias a los que dejaron su comentario aqui sin mas el capitulo 8

Los pesonajes de inuyasha pertenecen a rumiko takahasi los inventados y la historia solo a mi saipu-san

CAPITULO 8 EL SELLO SE ROMPE PARTE II : ¿Quien soy yo?

Efectivamente el sello estaba roto la princesa habia vuelto

Despues de que kagome se transformo hikaru corrio a llevarsela al castillo todos en la fiesta se sorprendieron pero el dijo que el anuncio se pospondria al siguiente dia

Los amigos de kagome le preguntaron que estaba pasando pero el dijo que no diria nada hasta que su hermana despertara

KAGOME POV

"Estoy rodeada de oscuridad no se que hacer tengo miedo pero oigo una voz que me calma"

"Veo que al fin has despertado pequeña tus poderes seran un problema busca quien te enseñe pero el señor del este no podra mas cuidate nos vemos "

"Que es lo que pasa "

"La oscuridad desaparece ahora me encuentro en mi habitacion todos estan aqui con migo hikaru-sama, kimiko-sama , inuyasha ,kikyo ,sango, shippo ,kirara ,miroku ,rin ,jaken y sesshomaru ¿que hace sesshomaru aqui?ahora recuerdo naraku ataco y secuestro a los niños luego todo se volvio color rojo y no recuerdo mas "

FIN KAGOME POV

_que bueno que despiertas kagome -chan nos tenias preocupados_dijo kimiko abrazandola al punto de asfixiarla

_ya mujer que nos la matas _ dijo hikaru

_chicos que pasa por que tan callados que tengo algo en la cara_ dijo kagome

Todos guardaron silencio y kagome se paro y se observo en el espejo de cuerpo completo y vio los cambios

Su piel se volvio mas palida lo que resaltaba las rosadas mejillas y los rojizos labios sus facciones mas finas y delicadas sus ojos de un cafe mas claro sus orejas en punta y su cabello hasta los tobillos sedoso y suave negro como la noche con destellos azulados su cuerpo cambio mucho crecio se veia mas alta su cuerpo tomo buena figura y se volvio mas voluptuoso sus manos tenian garras y su boca tenia filosos colmillos y observo en su pecho una estrella azul

_pero que esta pasando que me paso soy un ...un...yokai_dijo kagome viendo en su reflejo todo lo que habia cambiado

_kagome nesecito contarles una historia que paso antes de que yo naciera la historia de nuestros padres y lo que realmente eres tu_dijo hikaru

INICIO DE LA HISTORIA ...

En el reino del sur reinaba un clan de angeles yokai eran un reino pacifico y prospero la paz reinaba y todos eran felices pero todo acabo con la llegada del clan dragon a las tierras del sur

El clan dragon inicio una guerra con los angeles la cual fue muy sangrienta

El general ryuunkosusei masacro el reino del sur la gerra ocaciono que los angeles yokai se extinguieran el sur de ahora en adelante seria gobernado y habitado por dragones

Lo que ryuunkosusei no sabia es que el hijo mas joven del clan de los angeles habia escapado al bosque

Los años pasaron y el joven sobreviviente del clan angel se convirtio en un guerrero fuerte que ayudaba al que lo necesitara siguio viajando hasta establecerse en las afueras del bosque del este donde entrenaba

El reino del este gobernado por el clan inu de la estrella el clan mas cercano al clan de los inu de la luna tenia una hija una joven yokai de alma calida era dulce y amable

Esa joven era la princesa del este una inuyokai de pelo rubio y ojos azules de piel blanca labios y mejillas rosas muy hermosa

la joven princesa del este se encontraba en el bosque recogiendo flores cuando oyo un ruido por el bosque y encontro una esena desgarradora el cuerpo sin vida de una nekomata y sus cacchorros medio devorados pero habia uno vivo

_oh pequeño es muy triste lo que te ha pasado te llevare al palacio para curarte_dijo la princesa

Un ruido se oyo era un yokai con un maso gigante

_grrrr mira que tenemos aqui ya me habia cansado de comer gatos tenemos a una linda yokai preparate te aplastare_ dijo el monstruo apunto de aplastarla

La yokai esparaba el golpe pero nunca lo recibio lo que recibio fue la imagen del monstruo siendo pulverizado por la espada de un joven yokai de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate

_se encuentra bien señorita este no es lugar para que ande de paseo_ dijo el joven

_ hola muchas gracias por salvarme soy katsutra kunasaki hija del lord del este _dijo la joven haciendo una reverncia al joven

_no fue nada soy akatemaru le gustaria que la llevara al palacio de la estrella _dijo el joven comenzando a caminar

Al llegar al palacio el lord del este le ofrecio a akatemaru ser el guardian de la princesa al poco tiempo akatemaru y katsusa se enamoraron el uno del otro y le conto a la princesa quien era el y el clan del que procedia fue algo dificil estar juntos primero akatemaru tuvo que derrotar a la fila de pretendientes de la princesa

Al poco tiempo tubieron a su primer hijo hedero del este el cual nombraron hikaru

Tres siglos pasaron y no hubo mas desendientes hasta que lady katsura se volvio a embarazar el bebe nacio una noche de luna azul una fuerte y hemosa bebe yokai a la que nombraron por honor a su clan kagome pero lo que el lord akatemaru noto es que su bebe nacio con los poderes de sacerdotiza lo que ocasiono que el mismo dia del nacimiento de la bebe varios yokais atacaran al castillo en especial uno que queria robar a la bebe varias personas murieron incluyendo a los lords del este pero la bebe fue salvada por el joven hikaru que la llevo a una aldea y la dejo en un pozo con su sangre y poderes yokai sellados y se dispuso a enfrentar al monstruo

500 años en el futuro en el hospital de tokio japon una mujer llamada nahomi higurashi habia perdido a su bebe en un accidente de automovil su esposo se encontraba en el templo recogiendo unos papeles para llevarlos al hospital

En el templo higurashi un hombre de pelo castaño y cafe llamado soten higurashi esta saliendo de su casa para llevar al hospital unos documentos para su esposa que habia abortado a su bebe cuando oye en la caseta del pozo un llanto de bebe y corre a ver que es y encuentra a una bebe llorando en el fondo del pozo salta a recogerla la observa y ve a una linda bebe de ojos cafe sonriendole cuando oye una voz

"Porfavor cuidala su nombre es kagome"

_con que kagome he_ dijo el hombre saliendo del pozo

El hombre llevo a la niña al hospital y se la mostro a su esposa y le conto como la habia encontrado nahomi se conmovio y dijo que ella era un regalo de los dioses por su hijo perdido ellos se quedaron con la bebe la cual crecio como una hermosa joven de nombre kagome higurashi la viajera en el tiempo

FIN DE LA HISTORIA...

Cuando hikaru termino la historia todos estaban muy conmovidos pero kagome se encontraba en shok

_oigan podrian dejarnos solos_dijo hikaru asi todos salieron de la habitacion

_que soy yo de donde vengo toda mi vida es una mentira _dijo kagome llorando

_eres mi pequeña hermanita _dijo hikaru abrazando a kagome

_¡no me toques eres un mentiroso no te me acerques!_dijo kagome apartando de un golpe a hikaru y saltando por la ventana

Hikaru alertoa todos para que la buscaran y calmo a los invitados asi todos fueron en busca de kagome

Despues de salir del castillo kagome se fue corriendo y llego a un bosque de sakuras en la parte media de los territorios del este

_Porque me mintieron asi que soy yo de donde provengo estoy tan condundida_ hablo kagome en voz alta

_tu solo eres lo que tu decidas ser mujer_ dijo un yokai poniendose enfrente de kagome

_sesshomaru que haces aqui_ dijo kagome

_ buscando a una estupida mujer para que se termine la reunion y poder seguir con mi viaje_dijo friamente sesshomaru

_oye yo no soy una estupida mujer yo soy kagome es cierto yo soy kagome nada ni nadie lo cambiara gracias sesshomaru_ dijo kagome abrazando a sesshomaru

_tu para mi siempre seras una insolente e insoportable mujer extraña seas humana yokai hanyou o diosa...kagome_dijo sesshomaru correspondiendo el abrazo de kagome lo que la dejo sorprendida a ella y a sesshomaru ya que no fue el quien hablo sino yako la bestia interna de sesshomaru

Hola gente bonita gracias por sus comentarios me alegran el dia pliss dejen sus comentarios porfavor y perdon por la ortografia es que los he escrito con mi telefono sin mas chao se despide saipu-san


	9. Chapter 9

Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a rumiko takahashi yo solo los uso para crear esta historia asi por eso les traigo hoy

CAPITULO 7 : EL MAESTRO DE KAGOME

_tu para mi siempre seras una insolente e insoportable mujer extraña seas humana yokai hanyou o diosa...kagome_dijo sesshomaru correspondiendo el abrazo de kagome lo que la dejo sorprendida a ella y a sesshomaru ya que no fue el quien hablo sino yako la bestia interna de sesshomaru

_eh que dijiste_dijo kagome separandose de sesshomaru y sonrojandose ante lo dicho por el

_ nada mujer anda camina _ dijo friamente sesshomaru ignorando lo dicho por su bestia

Al llegar al castillo kagome fue a hablar con hikaru en su despacho

_perdon me comporte muy mal con usted que solo me trato de ayudar lo mejor sera que ..._no termino de decir porque hikaru la abrazo

_no importa kagome estabas confundida tu eres mi familia el unico recuerdo que tengo de nuestros padres asi que porfavor no me rechazes hermana si empieza a verme como parte de tu familia_dijo hikaru

_tratare hikaru digo hermano_dijo kagome

En el salon de reuniones todos estaban asombrados por la ceremonia de reconocimiento para la princesa

_el dia de hoy me complace a mi hikaru hainushi nombrarte a ti princesa del este kagome hainushi con esta espada te doy reconocimiento kiba satsuei es tu reponsabilidad_dijo hikaru poniendo la edpada en manos de kagome

_y yo hermano prometo no defraudarte ni a ti ni al este_dijo kagome haciendo una reverencia a todos los que la veian

Despues de la ceremonia hubo una celebracion seguida de un baile pero habia una pelea entre daisuke inari lord del norte y ryuusei daishi lord del sur y koga el jefe de la tribu de lobos del norte y otros pretendientes que qurerian bailar con kagome

_oye lobito muevete yo bailare con la hermosa princesa_dijo ryuusei a koga

_se equibocan amigos yo bailare con ella _dijo daisuke a su competencia

_oh no mis queridos lords yo como hermano de kagome mi derecho es bailar con ella_dijo hikaru a los lords que peleaban por su hermana

_¡tu no te metas y baila con tu esposa!_dijeron todos

Mientras en la pista kagome estaba observado como sus amigos se divertian bailando con sus parejas y como sesshomaru era muy cotizado entre las hembras

_creo que no tendre oportunidad de bailar_ dijo kagome caminando hacia una esquina

una yokai de pelo plateado sostenido en dos coletas con un kimono morado con una luna creciente en la espalda la cual combinaba con la de su frente y sus dos marcas violetas en sus mejillas se le acercaba a kagome

_que hace una yokai tan bonita como tu aqui sols en vez de estar bailando con alguien_ dijo la mujer viendola fijemente con sus ojos dorados

_bueno nadien me lo ha pedido_dijo kagome a la mujer

_ bien vamos bailaras con mi hijo_dijo la yokai caminando entre la gente hasta llegar abun monton de yokais que gritaban alborotadas

Las yokais que gritaban albotadas fueron quitada por el grito de la yokai que acompañaba a kagome

_bien hijo como dijiste que ninguna mujer te llamaba la atencion te eh traido a la princesa para que bailen_dijo la mujer a su hijo quien resulto ser...

_¡ queee quiere que baile con sesshomaru !_dijo kagome a la mujer

_si bueno los dejo solos_dijo la yokai retirandose

_bueno que esperas bailare contigo_dijo sesshomaru

Mientras con los lords

_oigan yo creo que nos ganaron_dijo daisuke a los demas lords

Sesshomaru y kagome bailaban con una gran gracia y lentitud que hacia que el ambiente fuera magico todos los presentes se detubieron para observarlos cuando terminaron apenas se separaron ryuusei se llevo a kagome a bailar con el asi nuestra kagome se la paso toda la noche bailando con diferentes personas

Al dia siguiente todos los invitados se fueron excepto el lord del oeste y sus acompañantes

Nuestros heroes se encontraban en el despacho de hikaru despidiendose para continuar con la recoleccion de los fragmentos

_bueno antes de que te vayas quiero decirte que encontre un maestro que te ayudara con tus poderes yokai vamos pasa sesshomaru_dijo hikaru

_queee el sera el maestro de kagome_dijeron todos a la vez menos kikyo kagome sesshomaru hikaru y kimiko

Despues se fueron para seguir con su camino y de paso empezar con el entrenamiento de kagome

KAGOME POV

El entrenamiento que da sesshomaru es muy duro no es nada compasivo conmigo y es insoportable dia tarde y noche quiere estar entrenando lo unico bueno es que viajamos todos juntos y tengo la oportunidad de viajar con la pequeña rin pero eso no evita que inuyasha se ponga a pelear con su hermano como en estemomento...

_con un demonio sesshomaru vas a matar a kagome si no la dejas descansar te pasas con tus practicas _grito por milesima vez inuyasha a su hermano

_inuyasha ella es mi aprendiz y no tienes que opinar sobre como la entreno "no sabe que si la entreno asi es por que quiero que sea fuerte"_dijo sesshomaru a inuyasha

_oigan yo estoy aqui no hablen sobre mi sin tomar mi opinion yo decidi que desde ahora entrenare mas duro para ser fuerte y poder derrotar a naraku asi que vamos sesshomaru_dijo kagome a ambos hermanos tomando a sesshomaru de la mano y arrastrandolo hacia un claro en el bosque para entrenar

_baya si que esta decidida_dijo sango

_claro la señorita kagome es muy decidida_dijo rin muy animada

_si cuando kagome se propone algo lo logra _dijo kikyo

_ bueno a esperar que terminen de entrenenar_dijo miroku

En un claro sesshomaru ayudaba a kagome a bloquear ataques a ciegas

_bien sesshomaru ataca estoy lista _dijo kagome

Sesshomaru atacaba a kagome con su latigo ella lo evaia con gracia y agilidad hasta que se tropezo con una roca

_ahh me cai _ dijo kagome sobandose la cara y quitandose la venda de sus ojos

_hmp paretico bueno supongo que estas bien con la deteccion de presencias ahora llego el momento de que me myestres los ataques de tu espada_dijo sesshomaru sentandose en las raices de un arbol

_es que no se que ataques tiene_dijo kagome a su "maestro "

_pues averigualos_dijo sesshomaru

Mientras en el castillo del este

_me duele que kagome se baya cuando apenas acaba de regresar _dijo hikaru a su esposa

_si pero ella tiene un camino a seguir y no podemos interferir con el_dijo kimiko

_si y lo que mas me preocupa es que tendremos que empezarle a buscar un esposo_dijo hikaru con una expresion de fastidio

_si y lo que me temo tendremos que escogerlo y aunque no te guste sera el lord del sur_dijo kimiko

_ya lo se no nos adelantemos si se enamora no la comprometere con nadie pero hasta ahora no se ah enamorado y los otros lords estan comprometidos_dijo hikaru

_si daisuke esta por emparejarse con la una yokai de la nobleza y sesshomaru esta comprometido con la hija del general del sur el unico que quedaria seria ryuusei _dijo kimiko

_si es lo que se tiene que hacer pero espero que se enamore o acepte de buena manera su compromiso_djo hikaru

_no te preocupes querido aun temos 3 años y en ese tiempo pueden pasar muchas cosas_dijo kimiko abrazando a su esposo

_eso espero amor_dijo hikaru a su esposa

Bueno hola mis queridas lectoras espero que les guste este capitulo no se preocupen lo del compromiso de sesshomaru es para agregarle mas trama a la historia

En el proximo capitulo veremos un avance entre el romance de sesshomaru y kagome asi que se me cuidan y dejan su opinion por favor

PD:actualizare el viernes

ATT: saipu-san


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas aqui tienen lo prometido muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegran el dia

Los personajes le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi yo solo los uso para compartirles esta historia

Aclaraciones

_dialogo_accion y narracion

_"pensamientos"

_*intervencion de las bestias internas de los yokais*

CAPITULO 10 : PRIMER BESO

En una pradera del bosque nuestro grupo de heroes descansan en especial una joven miko que duerme en su saco de dormir mientras sus compañeros preparaban el desayuno

_no ha despertado_dijo sesshomaru

_no ayer uso mucha energia tratando de ver los ataques de su espada_dijo inuyasha mientras se comia un tazon de ramen

_bueno_dijo sesshomaru tomando un bote de agua y lanzandoselo en la cara a la joven que dormia

_ahh que porque me despertaste asi_grito una mojada miko-yokai

_por que eres una holgazana miko y ya perdiste tiempo anda come y luego a entrenar_dijo sesshomaru a su "aprendiz"

NARAKU POV

Despues de ayudar a kagome a transformarse nos retiramos al castillo pero el plan no funciono ella logro calmarse pero lo mas importante su alma y sus poderes seran mios lejos de la obsesion de onigumo por kikyo yo mismo eh visto la hermosura de kagome y por eso tengo que destruirla no puedo permitrme distracciones

FIN NARAKU POV

_para poder usar los ataques de una espada debes ser uno con la espada asi BAKUSAIGA_dijo sesshomaru lanzando un ataque con su espada

_oh ya entendi _dijo kagome sacando a kiba satsuei de su funda

KAGOME POV

Siento una energia demoniaca muy potente y conocida si no me equivoco es naraku y si yo derroto a naraku sola demostrare que soy fuerte

_lo siento sesshomaru tengo cosas que hacer luego entrenaremos_ le dije a sesshomaru y me fui corriendo

FIN KAGOME POV

_que le pasa oye vuelve _dijo sesshomaru siguiendo a kagome

Ambos llegaron a un lago en lo profundo del bosque que estaba rodeado con un poder demoniaco muy potente que solo kagome podia detectar

_oye no tolerare que me..._no temino de decir sesshomaru porque la mano de kagome en su boca no se lo permitio

_despues me reclamas pero mira alli en el agua se encuentra una presencia maligna no la sientes_dijo kagome entrando al agua

_no pero no me da buena espina tambien entrare _dijo sesshomaru dijo siguendola

Pero no pudo entrar porque en el momento en que ella puso un pie en el agua fue arrastrada a las profundidades y el lago se rodeo con un campo de energia que lanzo varios metros lejos a sesshomaru

_*no podemos hacer nada y nuestra princesa esta alli atrapada me siento inutil*_dijo yako la bestia de sesshomaru_"si pero no puedo entrar el campo es muy potente"_le respondio sesshomaru_*pues piensa en algo nuestra mujer no puede estar en ese lugar tan contaminado naraku estuvo aqui*_dijo yako_"yako ella no es nada nuestra aunque quisieramos ella debe estar comprometida y yo tambien lo estoy aunque yo de verdad la quiera aunque desde hace mucho yo quiera estar con ella no puedo y nadie nunca lo sabra esto se quedara en mis pensamientos y nada mas"_penso sesshomaru

Sesshomaru se quedo obserbando el lago en espera de que kagome salga del agua pero lo que paso fue peor el agua se empezo a obscurecer lo que permitia ver unas imagenes en el agua al parecer una ilusion que kagome vivia

INICIO DE LA ILUSION DE KAGOME

Kage se encuentra dormida mientras sus compañeros preparan el desayuno

_ahh que bien "dormi alparecer todo fue un sueño"_dijo kagome

_que bueno que despiertas kagome_ dijo sango

_si tenemos algo que deirte_dijo kikyo

_veras respecto a tu presencia aqui nosotros creemos que no es necesaria ahora seras yokai prero sigues siendo patetica_dijo inuyasha

_ya no requerimos tu presencia aqui_dijo miroku

_chicos que les pasa por que dicen eso _dijo kagome

_no te queremos aqui_dijeron todos mientras miroku abria su agujero negro para absorberla

Kagome era absorbida hasta quedar en una total obscuridad

MIENTRAS EN LA SUPERFICIE CON SESSHOMARU

El observaba como el agua se obscurecia totalmente perdiendo la imagen de kagome

_¡kagome!_grito sesshomaru

El trato de atavezar el campo de energia pero siempre era lanzado varios metros con cada intento el campo mas lejos lo lanzaba

_ maldicion mujer yo se que no eres debil donde quedo la mujer que se atreve a retarme a mi al gran sesshomaru donde estas kagome_ grito sesshomaru volviendo a golpear el campo sin mucho exito

MIENTRAS EN EL AGUA

Kagome se encontraba sumida en una total obscuridad llorando por que se encontraba sola y sus amigos la habian traicionado

_"de verdad soy asi de patetica pero tienen razon no hay motivo por el cual permanezca asu lado encuanto esto termine probablemente deje de hablarme mirarme"_penso kagome

" maldicion mujer yo se que no eres debil donde quedo la mujer que se atreve a retarme a mi al gran sesshomaru donde estas kagome"

_"sesshomaru eres tu estas aqui conmigo cierto tengo un motivo por el cual salir por mi famila por mis amigos para reunir la perla pata derrotar a naraku ...para volver a verte sesshomaru"_penso kagome mirando a su alrededor

Expandiendo su energia al rededor del campo encontro la parte mas debil en la cual debia lanzar un ataque

_"vamos kagome se una con la espada"_penso sacando su espada de la funda_ aqui vamos ¡resplandor celestial!_grito mientras que de u espada salia una intenza luz azul y derribaba el campo de energia

EN LA SUPETFICIE...

Sesshomaru observo como el agua totalmente negra se volvia cristalina y el campo de energia se desasia lo que aprovecho para quitarsebla estola y la armadura saltar al agua y nadar hasta el fondo donde logro vet a kagome purificando unas raices marinas que no la soltaban nado y la tomo de la cintura y salio a la superficie del lago con ella y la abrazo

_que es lo que pensabas hacer tu sola alli que hubiera pasado si morias_ dijo sesshomaru viendola a la cara

_calma no importa lo bueno es que logre salir _le contesto kagome

_"que importavdi algoble pasa yo no sevque haria"_penso sesshomaru_seras estupida pudiste morir no vuelvas hacer algo como eso nunca_regaño sesshomaru

_bueno total si yo moria tu te librarias de entrenat a una molestia como yo_dijo triste kagome mientras desviava su mirada

_mirame kagome tu eres una mujer noble torpe y valiente no una molestia _dijo tomandola del menton para verla a los ojos mientras acercaba su rosrto al de ella

Sus rostros sigueron acercandose mas y mas hasta que no hubo espacio entre ellos y tampoco ente sus labios y se fundieron en un lento y dulce beso y ella pusiera sus brazos al rededor del cuello de el ese beso era sin mucha prisa solo disfrutando de los labios del otro un beso muy espesperado para...ambos

_"que dulces son sus labios al diablo todo solo me dejare llevar "_penso sesshomaru mientras profundisaba el beso

_"oh por kamisama sesshomaru me esta besando y yo no puedo dejar de besarlo aunque despues diga que fue un error y se aleje y se vuelva mas frio solo me dejare llevar por este dulce beso"_penso kagome abriendo eu boca para profundizar el beso

Era una lucha entre las bocas de ambos una lucha por llevar el ritmobdevese beso pero hasta los yokais nesecitan aire y se separaron ambos y se quedaron viendo fijamente

_etoo yo cierto tengo algo que mostrarte_dijo una colorada kagome separandose rapidamente debsesshomaru y nadando hasta la orilla

Ya en la orilla kagome desenfundo su edpada y le mostro el resplandor celestial

_bien que opinas de mi ataque te impresiono no_le dijo kagome

_ si es sorprendente que alguien tan holgazana como tu pueda hacer un ataque anda vamos al campamento_dijo sesshomaru

Una vez en el campamento

_poque estan todos mojados_pregunto inuyasha

_inuyasha no se pregunta eso si no poque tardaron tanto paso algo_dijo kikyo

_mi amigos seguro ellos se la pasaron muy bien solitos y bañandose juntitos_dijo miroku

_no sea mal pensado monje_dijo sango golpeandolo

_sesshomaru y kagome se bañaron juntos no que las mujeres y los hombres no se bañan juntos_dijo shippo

_buno niño solo cuando son pareja_dijo jaken

_entonces ellos son pareja_dijo rin

_¡NOOOOOO! Chicos no lo que paso fue que en un lago habia un poder demoniaco y lo fuimos a investigar _dijo kagome contandoles lo sucedido omitiendo cierto beso

Despues kagome dijo que debia ir al futuro por provisiones y para hablar con su famila del futuro respecto de su vida asi todos partieron rumbo al pozo

Hola aqui esta este capitulo ojala no les aiga parecido muy apresurafo pero fue lo que salio y yo creia que ya era hora de que pasara algo en el proximo capitulo kagome analizara sus sentimientos y vera lo que siente por sesshomaru plis dejen su comentario

PD:actualizare el lunes

ATT: saipu-san


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chicas aqui tienen lo prometido lamento subirlo a estas horas pero la escuela no me deja muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegran el dia y me encanta saber su opinion

Los personajes le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi yo solo los uso para compartirles esta historia

Aclaraciones

_dialogo_accion y narracion

_"pensamientos"

_*intervencion de las bestias internas de los yokais*

CAPITULO 11 : ACLARANDO SENTIMIENTOS

En la epoca actual en el templo higurashi una joven sale del pozo y se dirige a su casa

_eh regresado mama abuelo sota_grito kagome entrando a la cosina donde vio solo a su madre y a su abuelo

_que bueno que volviste pero que te paso tu cabello tus orejas y tus manos_dijo nahomi a su hija

_mama soy una yokai_dijo kagome

_mi nietesita es una yokai como_dijo el abuelo

_hija como paso esto_dijo nahomi

_mama conoci a mi hermano en la otra epoca me dijo lo que soy me dijo todo mama_dijo kagome

_entonces te diste cuenta que no somos tu famila_dijo nahomi

_nos debes de odiar por ocultartelo tanto tiempo_dijo el abuelo

_no abuelo no los odio ustedes son mi familia lo que cuenta es quien cria no quien engendra_dijo kagome abrazando a su abuelo y a su madre

_kagome no es mi hermana_dijo sota quien acababa de entrar a la cosina

_sota yo..._no termino de decir kagome por que sota la interrumpio

_no porfavor no digas nada solo no te me acerques_dijo sota corriendo hacia su habitacion

_sota...mama debo ir a hablar con el_dijo kagome siguiendo a su hermano

Kagome llego hasta la habitacion de sota y toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta

_sota abre porfavor dejame hablar contigo_dijo kagome sin obtener respuesta_mira sota hay ocaciones en las que esto pasa y las familias lo superan y vuelven a ser lo que eran...porfavor abre la puerta_dijo kagome pero seguia sin obtener respuesta_mira si no abres abrire yo la puerta_dijo kagome pero sota seguia sin responderle

Kagome con sus garras rompio la cerradura y entro a la habitacion donde encontro a sota en un rincon de la cama llorando

_sota no llores _dijo kagome sentandose en la cama junto con sota

_no te acerques vete_dijo sota

_sota no me ire hasta hablar contigo por que me alejas si en verdad no me quieres ya dimelo y me ire y no te molestare mas_dijo kagome abrazando a sota

_hermana perdon no te bayas yo dije esas cosas porque pense que te ibas a ir con tu otra familia y nos ibas a olvidar_dijo sota aferrandose al abrazo de kagome

_sota mi pequeño hermanito es cierto que yo quiero mucho a hikaru y a su esposa kimiko pero mama el abuelo y tu siempre seran mi familia y yo nunca los olvidare_dijo kagome

_lo prometes _dijo sota

_lo prometo pero sota mi mision de recolectar los fragmentos es peligrosa yo podria morir a manos del enemigo quedarme atrapada en el sengoku o quedarme atrapada aqui y no ver a mi otra familia y amigos pero siempre estaran en mi corazon pero para mi lo ideal seria siempre poder viajar entre ambas epocas_dijo kagome separandose de sota

_hermana hoy buyo y yo podriamos dormir contigo_dijo un sonrojado sota

_claro sota _ dijo kagome

Al dia siguiente

_hermana apurate prometiste llavarme a la escuela con tu super velocidad de yokai_dijo sota jalando a kagome mientras bajaban por las escalinatas del templo

Sota subio a los hombros de kagome y ella se fue corriendo como un relampago y a los 10 minutos ya estaban en la eacuela de sota

_te cuidas sota _dijo kagome dandole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a sota

_tu tambien no choques con los autos _dijo mientras su hermana se iba corriendo

_sota ella es tu hermana_dijo una niña acercandose a sota

_si hitomi ella es mi hermana_dijo sota tomando la mano de la niña

_pues es muy bonita_dijo hitomi

_si ademas es muy fuerte y lista mi hermana es la mejor_dijo sota

_se nota que la quieres mucho_dijo hitomi viendo a los ojos a sota

_si y siempre sera asi_dijo sota mientras caminaban a su salon

Mientras kagome llegaba al salon en su escuela se encontro con sus amigas

_kagome que bueno que viniste_dijo ayumi abrazando a kagome

_si tu abuelo dijo que fuiste al extranjero para tratar tu neuralgia pentecostal _dijo eri

_pero veo que el extranjero te sento bien te pusiste mas hermosa_dijo yuca

_gracias por preocuparse chicas_dijo kagome

Las clases comenzaron y por alguna razon kagome no dejaba de pensar en cierto yokai de mirada fria

_"sesshomaru por alguna razon no puedo dejar de pensar en ti"_penso kagome

_*es por que ese yokai te encanta y mueres por fundirte en sus brazos y colmarlo de besos*_dice una voz en la mente de kagome

_¡QEEEEE DICES Y QUIEN ERES TU!_grito kagome pero su grito se escucho por todo el salon molestando al maestro y causando risas

_tiene algun problema higurashi_dijo un enojado maestro

_no profesor_dijo una apenada kagome

_una mas y al pasaillo_dijo el profesor retomando la clase

_"que estaras haciendo ...sesshomaru"_ penso kagome

MIENTRAS EN EL SENGOKU

Un inuyokai de cabellera plateada y ojos frios como el hielo pero dorados como el sol caminaba por el bosque que lo llevo a un claro donde se encontraba el legendario pozo del tiempo

_"hace dos dias que la miko se fue y me siento como si algo faltara "_penso sesshomaru mientras miraba el fondo del pozo _no se que me haz echo ya no soy el mismo que era antes de conocerte se que no esta bien pero no quiero apartarte de mi kagome_susurro sesshomaru al viento sin saber que era escuchado por la persona menos esperada

_sabes creo que le llamamos amor_dijo un ser que salia de unos arbustos

_inuyasha que demonios haces aqui_dijo sesshomaru von una expresion serena pero con un ligero brillo de irritacion en los ojos

_nada solo pasaba por aqui y escuche tu indirecta confesion de amor ...antes de que me lo niegues se que te gusta kagome y a ella tambien le gustas lo veo en sus ojos y en sus acciones como se tratan a nadie le hubiera aguantado ese entrenamiento solo con tal de estar cerca de el te dare un consejo hermano si la quieres no la lastimes apesar de que yo inunca sienti nada por ella le di falsas iluciones por eso si la haces llorar te partire la cara y no solo yo varios amigos de kagome estarian encantados de hacerlo_dijo inuyasha sentandose a un lado de sesshomaru quien estaba sentado en la orilla del pozo

_hmp para ti es facil decirlo tu no creciste de la misma forma que yo siempre teniendo que ocultar tus sentimientos y pensamientos solo obligado a ver por el bien de tu reino solo destinado a obtener poder y preservar un linaje puro... no te eh detestado por ser un hibrido yo no te odiaba me daba coraje que rechazaras tus obligacines y le diereas la espalda a tu sangre eres indigno tu te criaste con humanos con el cariño de tu madre pero yo no yo se que mi madre me quiere aunque al igual que yo no lo demuestre tengo obligaciones asi que no puedo darme el lujo de amar_dijo sesshomaru viendo hacia el cielo

_tu aunque tu madre no lo demostrara ella te ama tu no sufriste maltatos tu aun tienes a tu madre tu conociste y estuviste mas tiempo con nuestro padre y yo nu tuve nada aun asi me di la oportunidad de amar datela tu_dijo inuyasha

_y que si la amo no es tan facil hermano yo estoy comprometido mediante un contrato de sangre que el dia de mi emparejamiento volvere a firmar yo me unire a la hija del general del sur _dijo sesshomaru parandose y adrentandose en el bosque

_"algun dia hermano lograras ser feliz pero no por ahora"_penso inuyasha mientras volvia a la aldea

ERA ACTUAL

Al salir de la escuela kagome y sus amigas fueron al waldonal's a platicar y relajarse un rato

_hace mucho que las cuatro no veniamos juntas a relajarnos_dijo kagome mientras mordia su hamburgersa

_cierto kagome que paso con aquel chico rebelde_dijo eri

_digamos que el se quedo con su antigua novia pero ahora somos buenos amigos_dijo kagome tranquilamente

_eso me suena a que te has vuelto a enamorar_dijo yuka

_ay si que lindo una chica con el corazon destrozado por un amor no correspondido se encuentra con un chico que resulto ser su verdadero amor_dijo ayumi

_no chicas ho salgo con hombres con el unico que salgo es con el hermano de inuyasha el me enseña defensa personal_dijo kagome

_yo sigo diciendo que te has buelto a enamorar_dijo yuka

En la noche kagome se encontraba pensando en sus sentimientos respecto a sesshomaru

_"es cierto si inuyasha no me hubiera confundido yo me hubiera dado cuenta de que amo a sesshomaru cada que veia a inuyasha veia a su hermano "_penso kagome observando la luna

Esa noche en dos epocas totalmente distintas solo unidas por un pozo dos seres aclararon sus sentimientos y tuvieron el mismo pensamiento

"Creo que es verdad me eh enamorado de ti pero no se si sea correcto sentir esto por ti"

Al dia siguiente kagome partio antes de lo acordado hacia la epoca de las guerras civiles

EN EL SENGOKU

D

Del pozo que unia el pasado con el futuro salia una miko-yokai encontrandose con el ser que habia robado su corazon

_miko temos que hablar_dijo un daiyokai de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados a la mujer que salia del pozo

Hola mi gente bonita graciads por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia espero que les aiga gustado el capitulo no se les olvide dejar su opinion

PD:ACTUALIZARE EL JUEVES

ATT:saipu-san


	12. Chapter 12

Hola gente bonita bueno el dia de hoy este capitulo esta dedicado a todos los cumpleañeros y cumpleañeras

Los personajes le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi exepto los que yo invente

Aclaraciones

_dialogo_accion y narracion

_"pensamientos"

_*intervencion de las bestias internas de los yokais*

CAPITULO 12 : CHARLA ¿QUE PERDEMOS CON INTERTARLO?

Del pozo que unia el pasado con el futuro salia una miko-yokai encontrandose con el ser que habia robado su corazon

_miko temos que hablar_dijo un daiyokai de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados a la mujer que salia del pozo

_claro yo tambien nesecito hablar contigo de algo muy importante_dijo kagome poniendose frente a sesshomaru

_bien pero aqui no sigueme_dijo sesshomaru adentrandose en el bosque

Ambos caminaron en un comodo silencio solo disfrutando de su compañia mutua hasta llegar a un prado de flores donde solo se quedaron cara a cara concentrados cada uno en sus pensamientos

_"bueno kagome es el momento tienes que decirle tus sentimientos"_penso la miko observando fijamente a sesshomaru tratando de ver mas alla de esa mascara de hielo que seguro cubria un buen corazon

_"al fin esta aqui ya puedo sentirme mas tranquilo ahora tendre que pensar como empezar esta conversacion"_penso nuestro yokai

_sabes en este tiempo me he dado cuenta que uno se puede enamorar de cualquiera y que uno no no elige de quien se enamora sabes creo que me eh enamorado de un maravilloso ser_dijo kagome a un sesshomaru que quedo confundido y un poco irritado por sus palabras

_"quien demonios se ha atrevido a robarme el amor de mi kagome lo matare el muy bastardo sufrira por poner sus sucios ojos en lo que es mio"_penso sesshomaru_ y eso que me interesa_dijo con un tono frio pero por dentro su mente y su bestia exigian que la cabeza del maldito rodara a sus pies despues de haberlo torturado hasta cansarse

_si te importa por que ser maravilloso del que me eh enamorado eres tu_dijo kagome acortando la distancia entre ellos colocando las sus manos alrededor del cuello de sesshomaru y besandolo

Beso que sesshomaru no rechazo y coloco sus manos en la cintura de kagome y correspondio al beso que paso de ser uno inocente se convirtio en uno necesitado el mordio el labio inferior de kagome causando que abriera un poco su boca cosa que el aprovecho para profundizar mas el beso ambos saboreando el duce sabor de sus bocas y labios y poco a poco se fueron separando y se quedaron viendo fijamente sin cambiar de posicion solo que ahora sus bocas estaban separadas

_me gustas sesshomaru_dijo kagome mientras su rostro se sonrojaba tanto que un tomate sentiria envidia

_que has dicho mujer que te hace pensar que yo..._ no termino de decir sesshomaru porque kagome lo interrumpio

_antes de que me rechazes dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacer que me quiereas tanto como yo te quiero si despues de un tiempo no sientes nada por mi yo lo entendere y me alejare de ti despues de todo ¿que perdemos con intertarlo?_le dijo kagome a sesshomaru

_"darme la oportunidad de amar despues de todo me llevare un buen recuerdo de esto aunque dure poco y la separacion sea dolorosa"_ penso sesshomaru para luego volver a besar a kagome y luego separarse de ella para mirarla a los ojos

_eso fue un si_ dijo kagome

_eso es mas que obvio pero nadie puede enterarse de esta relacion_dijo sesshomaru

_entiendo esperare el tiempo necesario yo estare a tu lado todo el tiempo que quieras _dijo kagome separandose de sesshomaru y comenzando a caminar por el prado

_sabes hoy uno de los mejores dias de mi vida_dijo kagome

_hmp bien miko vamos a la aldea_dijo sesshomaru comenzando a caminar

_si_dijo kagome siguiendo a sesshomaru para luego entrelazar su mano con la de el y asi caminar tomados de la mano

Al llegar a la aldea se separaron pero entraron juntos lo que causo asombro en todos menos en inuyasha que ya sospechaba algo al respecto

_oye kagome volviste antes que los examenes se rindieron_ dijo inuyasha

_algo asi toma_dijo kagome dandole una bolsa de papas luego dandole a shippo unas galletas a rin unas gomitas a sango un chocolate a miroku una soda a kikyo unos bombones a kaede unos dulces de cafe y a jaken unas donas_trage esto para compartir_dijo poniendo un pastel de frutas enfrente de todos

Despues de descansar y ordenar las cosas nuestros heroes partieron en busca de naraku

_oigan chicos no cren que kagome y sesshomaru actuan raro_dijo sango

_a que te refieres sango_dijo miroku

_bueno es que el se la sigue llevando a entrenar pero llega sin rasguños _dijo sango

_bueno talvez este enfocandose a su energia_dijo kikyo

_no eso se sentiria _dijo jaken

_ya chicos no sean entrometidos_dijo inuyasha

_ que les preocupa el seńor sesshomaru esta con ella_dijo rin

_eso es lo que nos preocupa_dijeron miroku sango y kikyo

MIENTRAS CON SESSHOMARU Y KAGOME

Kagome empezo a contarle a sesshomaru como eta el futuro en resumen ya le habia contado su vida

_ya te eh contado todo sobre mi ahora te toca a ti _dijo kagome mientras se recostaba en el regazo de sesshomaru

_hmp aun no es tiempo de que hablemos de mi _dijo sesshomaru

Una energia maligna empezo a sentirse entonces se separaron inmediatamente al observar llegar a sus amigos entonces naraku aparecio y todo comenzo

Hola aqui esta lamento las horas de subirli pero essque hubo examen de matematicas y me dio un dolor de cabeza pero aqui esta lo prometido

PD:ACTUALIZARE EL DOMINGO


	13. Chapter 13

Como estan chicas bueno estoy muy contenta y adivinen que este fic casi llega a la mitad muy pronto vendran nuevos personajes mas poderes mas trampas de naraku conoceremos muy pronto a la prometida de sesshomaru y conoseremos mas a lord ryuusei vermos mas avances en la relacion de de sesshomaru y kagome y tambien las pruebas que afrontaran para poder ser felices en fin vendran mas cosas nuevas y emocionantes

Los personajes le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi yo solo los uso para compartirles esta historia

Aclaraciones

_dialogo_accion y narracion

_"pensamientos"

_*intervencion de las bestias internas de los yokais*

CAPITULO 13 : PODER YOKAI

Todos se encontraban luchando contra naraku y sus extenciones sesshomaru luchaba contra hakudoshi miroku y sango contra kanna e inuyasha y kikyo luchaban contra kagura mientras que rin y shippo eran cudados por kirara ah-un y jaken

Entonces todos se dieron cuenta que naraku y kagome peleaban dentro de un campo de energia

Kagome lanzaba el resplandor celestial contra naraku pero el lo evadia usando monstruos como escudo pero eso no decia que naraku no estuviera herido por lo que el lanzaba ataques por la espalda y en uno de esos ataques habia herido a kagome la cual se encontaba cansada por usar su espada tanto tiempo y callo de rodillas al suelo sus amigos y cierto yokai observaban la esena como simples expectadores pues ya habian derrotado a las extenciones de naraku las cuales huyeron como cobardes pero no podian entrar al campo

_sabes esta esena me recuerda que yo te conoci hace 15 años cuando eras una recien nacida_burlonamente hablo el hanyou de ojos rojos y cabellos negros

_que_susurro confundida kagome mientres trataba de sanar la herida con sus poderes espirituales

INICIO DE LA HISTORIA DE

NARAKU

Hace 15 años una noche de luna azul en el palacio de la estrella que se encontraba en el este nacio una bebe que en su interior guardaba grandes poderes por lo que varios yokais y hanyous entre ellos naraku decidieron atacar el palacio para devorar a la bebe y absorber los poderes de esta todos fueron aniquilados pero uno logro colarse a la habitacion real donde estaban el señor del este akatemaru que acababa de llegar de una sangrienta batalla y su esposa lady katsura quien acababa de dar aluz ambos protegian a la bebe

_que es lo que quieres madito engrndro deja a mi familia en paz _dijo lord akatemaru poniendose enfrente de su esposa la cual abrazaba a su bebe

_solo quiero a la pequeña mi lord ella tiene algo que me pertenece en su interior guarda la perla de shikon_dijo naraku comenzando a atacar a atacar con sus tentaculos

_katsura huye hikaru esta por llegar cuiden a kagome no permitas que caiga en manos de este tipo_ordeno a su esposa el lord del este

_si akatemaru_dijo

Naraku y akatemaru comenzaron una pelea el lord del este lanzaba el replandor celeatial pero naraku sacrificaba a sus monstruos para salvarse del ataque de akatemaru naraku lo ataco por la espalda y lo dejo herido a punto de morir

_mi lord no debio pelear estando herido pero ya no sufrira_ dijo naraku atravezando el pecho del lord con sus tentaculos

Lady katsura corrio todo lo que sus menguadas fuerzas por el parto le permitieron hasta que en la entrada del castillo encontro a su hijo hikaru

_madre que ha pasado el aire huele a muerte y hay presencias malignas rondando el palacio todos estan altetados_dijo hikaru preocupado por su madre y por su hermana

_porfavor hijo llevatela a un lugar seguro _dijo katsura dandole a kagome a su hijo

_si cuidate madre_ tomando a su hermana

Katsura al ver a sus hijos alejarse volvio a donde estaba su esposo pero vio a su esposo ser atravezado por un tentaculo que salia de ese hanyou despreciable

_nooooo akatermaru _dijo katsura arrodillandose a un lado del cuerpo medio muerto de su esposo

_no se preocupe mi lady usted tambien lo acompañara_dijo naraku atravezando a katsura por la espalda para luego irse en busca de la bebe

_ton...ta por...porque ha..haaz ...heee..cho esto_hablo con dificultad akatemaru

_po...porque te..te am..amo_djo katusa besando a su esposo para luego entregarse a la muerte junto a el

Hikaru corrio por el bosque con su hermana en brazos hasta llegar a un clraro donde habia un pozo

_perdoname solo llevas una hora de nacida y ya tengo que dejarte _dijo hikaru mientras dejaba a kagome en el cesped y cortandose una mano con su sangre formo un circulo alrededor de kagome_hija de la estrella haz de ser tu que haz nacido bajo la influencia de la luna azul ahora que esta en su maximo esplendor reprimo tus poderes y tu espiritu suprimo tu forma tu sangre y tu esencia_dijo hikaru mientras el circulo brillaba y la pequeña bebe yokai de cabello azabache se volvia mas humana y sus poderes se reprimian hasta paracer una simple bebe humana comun y corriente_ Porfavor cuidala su nombre es kagome_dijo mientras colocaba a su hemana el el pozo y una luz la envolvia hasta que desaparecio de la vista de hikaru el cual se alejo para enfrentar a el mostruo

Hikaru se encontro con naraku y peleo ferozmente hasta derrotarlo pero este huyo y no se volvio a saber de el hasta ahora

FIN DE LA HISTORIA NARAKU

Despues de oir la historia de naraku todos estaban impresionados y furiosos pero kagome mas que todos

_que haz dicho_dijo kagome mientras sus ojos parpadeaban de cafe a rojo

_que disfrute al matar a tus queridos padres lastima que no los conosiste el bastardo de tu padre fue buen adversario y la perra de tu madre..._no termino de hablar naraku porque una kagome con los ojos inyectados en sangre rugio

Fue un rugido lleno de furia y dolor una luz azulada fue cubriendo a kagome hasta que de esa luz salio un perro gigante color negro azulado con ojos rojos e iris morada y una etrella plateada de seis pocos en su frente aquel perro era imponente y hermoso aquel perro era kagome que en una arranque de furia se transformo con sus patas tumbo a naraku al suelo y empezo a destrozarlo con su hocico el hanyou malvado se retorcia de dolor y para poder escapar libero veneno por lo cual la gran inu-yokai se alejo y naraku escapo el campo se disolvio los amigos de kagome entraron pero ella comenzo a atacarlos

_kagome basta que diablos te pasa controlate _ dijo inuyasha tomando a kikyo en brazos para evadir un zarpazo de la inu

_señorita kagome perdone por esto_dijo miroku lanzandole unos pergaminos hacia kagome pero estos se quemaron al tocarla

_eso es inutil ella es una inuyokai-miko es inmune al reiki y al youki ya que ella posee ambos_dijo kikyo

_pues entonces habra que derribarla_ dijo sango lanzando su hiraikotsu pero fue atrapado por la boca de la inu y derretido por su veneno

Pero entonces vieron como un perro blanco con una luna creciente en su frente color purpura al igual que unas marcas en sus mejillas

_miren es el señor sesshomaru_dijo rin al ver cono el perro blanco le gruñia al negro

_sesshomaru se transformo porque_dijo shippo temiendo por el bienestar de la que el en secreto cansideraba su madre

_solo haci se tranquilizan a los inuyokais ella tiene que someterse_dijo jaken

Sesshomaru en su forma yokai le gruñia a kagome pero ella lo ignoro y conenzo tratar de derribarlo kagome tiraba zarpazos a sesshomaru este solo la evadia y trataba de derribarla pero se canso de jugar asi que le tiro mordidas a las piernas y asi logro derribarla para luego posarse arriba de ella y morder su cuello para someterla hasta que ella se canso y ambos volvieran a su fotma humanoide entonces el la tomo el sus brazos y se la llevo catgandola al estilo nupcial de vuelta al campamento

Una vez un el campamento sesshomaru recosto a kagome recargada sobre ah-uh y el se sento en las raices de un arbol cercano a pensar y los demas pusieron a descansar y a meditar sobre la pelea de ese dia

_lastima que se ha derretido _dijo sango viendo su hiraikotsu sin saber que kagome ya habia despertado y la escucho

_lamento haber derretido tu hirsikotsu es que no se lo que paso yo solo..._no termino de decir kagome porque sesshomaru la interrumpio

_necesitas mas entrenamiento ya no solo me enfocare en tu espada la fuerza y agilidad sino tambien en tu poder yokai_ dijo sesshomaru

_si pero estoy muy apenada por lo del hiraukotsu_dijo kagome

_no te preocupes amiga valio la pena intentar tranquilizarte un arma es para proteger ademas aun tengo una espada_dijo sango hacercandose a kagome hasta quedar sentada enfrente de ella

_cierto señorita no se sienta culpable _dijo miroku sentandose a un lado de kagome y tocarla donde no debia ganandose una cahetada de kagome un golpe de sango y una mirada que prometia muerte de cierto yokai

_es usted un pervertido _ dijeron sango y kagome al mismo tiempo

_nunca aprendera _dijeron todos menos sesshomaru y miroku

_"es mi imaginacion o cuando toque las hermosas curvas de la señorita kagome sesshomaru me mando una mirada celosa que prometia la muerte"_penso un aterrorizado miroku

_ ja dejando de lado las tonterias de miroku sesshomaru que no hay un anciano que prepara licor en las montañas del oeste dicen que ese licor puede regenerar tanto armas como seres vivos_dijo inuyasha

_si lo hay_dijo sesshomaru

_entonces vamos mañana no queda lejos haci podremos reparar el hiraikotsu_dijo kagome

_sii_dijeron todos menos sesshomaru

Hola bueno aqui trayendo otro capitulo espero que comenten mas este capitulo pues el anterior no recibio tantos comentarios no olviden dejar reviews y cuidense

Los quiero

PD: ACTUALIZARE EL MIERCOLES

ATT: saipu-san


	14. Chapter 14

Hola mis lindas señoritas bueno aqui viene el siguiente capitulo

Los personajes le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi yo solo los uso para compartirles esta historia

Aclaraciones

_dialogo_accion y narracion

_"pensamientos"

_*intervencion de las bestias internas de los yokais*

CAPITULO 14 : EL ANCIANO DE LOS LICORES

SANGO POV

una vez el descansamos partimos hacia las montañas del oeste a ver al anciano que vivia ahi para que reparara mi hiraikotsu mientras viajabamos en los descansos sesshomaru entrenaba con kagome sus poderes de yokai

sesshomaru entrena a kagome pero veo algo cuando esta con kagome es mas suave con ella la trata de un modo especial ahora ellos entrenan frente a nosotros kagome consentro su energia y de su mano derecha salio un latigo color azul y comenzo a atacar a sesshomaru

FIN SANGO POV

_vas bien te falta rapidez al atacar_dijo sesshomaru

_puedo descansar por favor ya eh entrenado mucho_dijo kagome a sesshomaru

_hmp_fue la unica respuesta que recibio del inu-yokai pues este desaparecio envuelto en una esfera de luz a una parte del bosque

_bueno chicos yo ire a meditar_ dijo kagome caminando hacia el bosque pero fue detenida por la voz del monje miroku

_meditar señorita_dijo miroku con un toque de duda

_si miroku aun conservo mis poderes espirituales el que sesshomaru me entrene en cuanto a poder y costumbres yokai no significa que descuide mis poderes sagrados en fin adios_dijo kagome mientras se iba al bosque a "meditar"

_adios _dijeron todos al ver a la miko partir

_oigan no cren que kagome se esta portando raro y sessjomaru no se queda atras_ dijo sango

_ no lo se sango pero yo tambien noto algo raro en ese par_dijo miroku mientras tocaba el trasero de sango

_es usted un maldito pervertido mano larga _dija una enojada exterminadora

_ah pobre miroku-sama no sabe tratar a las mujeres_dijo rin sintiendo pena por el pobre monje

_es mala influencia para nosotros rin mejor vamos a jugar con jaken_dijo shippo al mismo tienpo que jalaba a rin con el y juntos se ponian a perseguir a jaken

_ya saben mi manobesta bien maldita_dijo miroku mientas levantaba su mano derecha donde se encontraba el agujero negro que naraku habia puesto en su familia

_talvez cortandola se te quite monje_dijo inuyasha mientras urgaba en la mochila amarilla de kagome y sacaba un envase de ramen y unas papas sabor ajo_si aqui esta la comida de verdad es maravilloso _dijo feliz inuyasha mientras reavivaba los retos de la fogata con la que prepararon la comida para poder preparar su ramen

En una parte del bosque aun lado de una cascada kagome se encontraba meditando mientras rastreaba las presencias con su reiki y youki combinados perfectamente podia sentir a la perfeccion varias energias contando la de sus amigos y un poderoso youki que estaba atras de ella pudo reconocer al dueño de la energia quien era sesshomaru por lo cual retrajo su energia y coloco un fuerte campo de energia en el area donde estaban

_sesshomaru es de mala educacion interrumpir las meditaciones_dijo kagome levantandose de la roca en donde estaba y volteando a ver a sesshomaru el cual extrañamente no llevaba su armadura

_brillabas_comento sesshomaru acercandose a kagome

_debio ser por mis energias combinadas _dijo kagome acercandose mas a sesshomaru

_puedo sentir que aun no esta roto algo suprime tu energia_dijo sesshomaru quedando a muy poca distancia de kagome

_si el sello que la perla de shikon puso en mis podederes no se ah roto segun kikyo lo hara cuando utilize todo mi poder_dijo kagome finalmente rompiendo la distancia entre ellos y abrazando a sesshomaru lo que el aprovecho para cargarla y caminar para las raices de un arbol y sentarla en su regazo

_necesitaras entrenar tus poderes espirituales_dijo sesshomaru estrechando mas a la mujer que tenia en su regazo

_eso no me preocupa con sello y todo soy fuerte lo que me preocupa es que cuando la perla este completa algo malo pasara _dijo kagome mirando fijamente a sesshomaru

_hmp te preocupa la batalla final_dijo sesshomaru

_me preocupa no poder sobrevivir a la pelea y no volver a ver a las personas que amo_dijo kagome con lagrimas en los ojos aferranose mas al abrazo de sesshomaru

_*que dice ella tiene que vivir si ella murere nosotros tambien lo haremos*_rugio fuertemente la bestia de sesshomaru_"en esta ocacion yako creo que tienes razon no se como vivere sin ella"_respondio sesshomaru a su bestia_no digas estupideces mujer no moriras_dijo un sesshomaru con los ojos combinados en un profundo rojo y una hermosa iris dorada lo que significaba que el y su bestia estaban presentes

_pero no sabemos si yo vi..._no termino de decir kagome poque sus labios fueron tomados por sesshomaru en un beso

EN EL CAMPAMENTO

_"Es algo raro que ni sesshomaru ni kagome esten talvez el estupido de sesshomaru me escucho y esta con kagome despues de todo quiero la felicidad de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga hablando de sesshomaru acaba de volver pero viene solo ah ese idiota se arrepentira y yo le dire te lo dije"_ penso inuyasha

_hmp donde esta la miko no le di permiso para ..._no termino de decir sesshomaru porque una esfera azul irrumpio en el campamento

_perdon me distraje en el camino pero mira ya se transportarme rapidamente _dijo kagome

Minutos despues todos retomaron el camino hasta llegar al pie de unas montañas donde una voz lo recibio

"Quien se atreve a venir a estas montañas"

_retira el campo anciano entrare_ordeno sesshomaru

El campo se disolvio dejando ver el pie de la montaña llena de jarones gigantes llenos de licor y de la nada aparecio un anciano canoso vestido con una tunica blanca

_es un gusto tenerlo aqui sesshomaru-sama que se le ofrece_dijo el anciano haciendo una reverencia al extraño grupo

_repararas el bumerang de la exterminadora_dijo sesshomaru

_si porfavor exterminadora pase_dijo el anciano

_si señor_dijo sango

El anciano conducio a sango a un jarron y lugo la avento en el ganando un golpe por parte de miroku

_que ha echo_dijo miroku

_ella nesecita enfrentar un reto sola_dijo el anciano

DENTRO DEL JARRON

SANGO POV

"Ese anciano me arrojo aqui no puedo moverme donde esta mi hiraikotsu ayuda miroku kagome inuyasha chicos ayuda..."_penso sango

"Eres patetica solo una vetguenza"

_Que quien esta alli responda no se oculte_dijo la extetminadora

"Eres una basura "

"Patetica"

"Exterminadora de pacotilla"

"Por esi no pudiste salvar a tu clan "

"Por eso no salvaste a kohaku"

FIN SANGO POV

EN LA SUPERFICIE

_ya lleva una hora alli dentro no cren que deberiamos ayudarla_dijo inuyasha

_no ella debe superarlo sola_dijo kikyo

_la señorita sango es muy fuerte ella regresara por si sola_dijo rin

_si rin mi amiga sango es una chica fuerte_dijo kagome abrazando a la pequeña

_"sango ojala estes bien"_penso miroku

_monje tu quieres controlar esa maldicion _dijo el anciano

_si es lo que mas deseo_dijo miroku

_entonces toma esto_dijo el anciano poniendo una copa de sake negro en el suelo

_seguro que no es venenoso huele mal_dijo inuyasha oliedo el sake

_miroku seguro que quie..._no termino de decir kagone porque el anciano levanto su falda

_aaaaah pervertido viejo rabo verde_dijo kagome escondiendose detras de sesshomaru

_*este viejo morira*_dijo la bestia en la mente de sesshomaru

_ anciano cochino_dijo inuyasha golpeando al anciano pero este lo lanzo hacia un jarro

_inuyasha_dijo shippo coriendo a ayudarlo

_ese idiota _dijo jaken

CON SANGO

SANGO POV

_noooooo basta _dije mientras observr como habia varios monstruos

"Sango nosotros somos los yokais con los que se hizo tu hiraikotsu tu nos has descuidado para salvar a una hembra yokai que nos destruyo no nos mereces "

_no se equivocan tube que hacerlo es mi amiga el hiraikotsu fue echo para proteger no importa el costo_dije sacando mi katana y empezando a pelear con los monstruos que conformaban mi preciada arma

FIN SANGO POV

EN LA SUPERFICIE

Miroku habia tomado lo que el anciano le habia dado y shippo con ayuda de rin kikyo y jaken habian sacado a un borracho inuyasha del jarron cuando de repente un jarron estallo y de alli salio sango con un reparado y mejorado hiraikotsu

_sango_dijo miroku para luego correr y abrazar a sango

_miroku yo..._no tetmino de decir sango por que fue callafa por un beso de miroku

_los niños no deben ver esto_dijeron inuyasha y kikyo mientras le tapaban los ojos a rin y a shippo

_casate conmigo sango_dijo miroku separandose de sango

_siiii_grito sango abrazando a miroku_ perp miren ya lo recupere _dijo sango separandose de miroku para mostrar su bumerang

Despues de platicar y agradecer al al anciano nuestros heroes partieron rumbo al castillo del oeste y pararon a descansar pero inuyasha y sesshomaru se habian alejado para platicar a solas

_oye sesshomaru mira vez lo feliz que estan sango y miroku se puede ser feliz diciendo tus sentimientos _dijo inuyasha

_sabes porque acepte venir rumbo al oeste _dijo sesshomaru

_para resolver de paso asuntos diplomaticos_dijo inuyasha

_algo asi mi prometida pronto estara en el oeste para terminar de redactar al acuerdo de matrimonio "pense que esto duraria mas"_dijo sesshomaru

_sabes algun dia te arrepentiras pero sera ya demasiado tarde ella de seguro estara emparejada con algun otro y probablemente formando una familia y tu solo te..._inuyasha no completo la frase por que un enojado sesshomaru con los ojos rojos le dio un puñetazo

_¡eso ya lo se estupido pero nunca lo aceptare ella es MIA SOLO MIA y de ningun otro !_grito sesshomaru

_si pero tienes que decirselo yo se que ustedes tienen algo pero no lo arruines con tu orgullo no puedes casarte si no amas a tu prometida _dijo inuyasha sobandose

_no puedo...solo espero que ella me permita estar junto a ella_dijo sesshomaru

Hola chicas perdon por la tardancia aqui esta el capitulo bueno es que hubo concurso de ciencias experimentales y fui a concursar bueno chao dejen su opinion para mi es muy valiosa los quiero beso se me cuidan

PD: ACTUALIZARE EL SABADO

ATT: saipu-san


	15. Chapter 15

Hola es un gusto para mi traer el siguiente capitulo me complace saber que mi historia le agrada por lo menos a una persona y prometo con el tiempo mejorar recuerden es mi primer fanfic pero no el ultimo

Los personajes le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi yo solo los uso para compartirles esta historia

Aclaraciones

_dialogo_accion y narracion

_"pensamientos"

_*intervencion de las bestias internas de los yokais*

ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo pude tener una essena para mi gusto un poquito subida de tono lea bajo su responsabilidad

CAPITULO 15: RUMBO AL OESTE LOS CELOS Y LA LLEGADA DE AOI

Inuyasha y sesshomaru se encontraban mirandose fijamente perdidos en sus pensamientos pero los prnsamientos del inuyokai eran un caos y su bestia no ayudaba

_*inaudito me oyes kagome es solo mia*_rugio yako furioso en la mente de su amo_"no yako comprende no puedo atarla a mi yo en algunos meses aroximadamente me emparejare con..._no termino de decir porque el rugido de su bestia lo interrumpio_*¡no me interesa con que perra te emparejes sabes que puedes anularlo!*_rugio yako_"cesa tu comportamiento bestia la decision esta tomada disfrutare con la miko unos dias mas y luego la dejare libre" _finalmente ordeno a su bestia

Si la cabeza del lord del oeste era un tremendo desorden desorden que tenia nombre pero la mente de inuyasha era todo revoltijo de pensamientos la bestia del hanyou le sugeria ideas para hacerle ver a su hermano que se equiboca

_*piensa mira segun tengo entendido los emparejamientos son situaciones muy complicadas talvez si la hembra le es infiel o no produce crias se anula el emparejamiento siempre y cuando no se aigan marcado*_dijo la bestia del interior de inuyasha_"tienes razon yato solo espero que luego no se arrepienta"_penso inuyasha

_hmp volvamos al campamento_dijo sesshomaru comenzando a caminar

SESSHOMARU POV

Una vez regresamos nos encontramos con la cena recien echa la cual inuyasha devoro yo solo la comi porque Mi miko me lo habia pedido ahora que lo observo bien este grupo es pacifico todos tienen deberes y se respetan si aunque me empareje seguire aqui es un buen ambiente para rin

_"tambien me quedare para poder estar junto a ella"_pense para luego extrañamente quedarme dormido

FIN SESSHOMARU POV

SUEÑO DE SESSHOMARU

Me encuentro en el castillo del este al parecer en una reunion estoy de pie varios lords estan a mi lado hikaru su esposa kimiko daisuke tambien esta el lobo y el grupo en el que ahora viajo anuncian a unos contrayentes a emparejamiento no presto mucha atencion pero cuando veo a la pareja siento un dolor en alguna parte de mi pecho creo que esta parte late se me congelo la sangre kagome MI kagome biene abrazada del idiota de ryuusei ella viene radiante y sonriente hermosa pero ese idiota lo voy a matar pero no puedo moverme algo sujeta mi brazo volteo y veo a mi prometida sujetandome

Todos nos abrimos paso y hikaru anuncio: en este momento lord RYUUSEI aqui presente MARCARA A KAGOME para fortalezer la union de las casas cardinales del sur y el este

¿Que demonios dice yo solo entiendi las palabras ryuusei marcara a kagome?

Estoy viendo kagome y ese dragonsucho de quinta subieron a una especie de plataforma el dragon lentamente baja el kimono ceremonial que trae kagome hasta dejar descubietos sus hombros hacerca sus asquerosos colmillos a mi kagome esta a punto de marcarla

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FIN DEL SUENO DE SESSHOMARU

_"solo fue una maldita pesadilla"_peso sesshomaru al momento que observaba que todos menos el dormian

Sesshomaru se quedo despierto viendo donde kagome dormia abrazando a rin y a shippo era una imagen tierna y puso a su bestia a pensar

_*ella seria una exelente madre imaginalo ella con nuestro cahorro creciendo en su vientre producto de un mimento de pasion lujuria y amir ya lo veo con nuestra fuerza y la gracia y belleza de ella seria perfecto *_dijo yako _"hmp bestia no comienzes no cambiare de opinion"_dijo sesshomaru

Al llegar al amenecer todos se fueron despertando a preparar el desayuno y asi comenzar con la rutina del dia en ese instante inuyasha puso cara de asco y comenzo a gruñir levemente ...el aire apestaba a lobo un remolino hizo acto de presencia aplastando a inuyasha y colocandose delante de kagome

_hola mi preciosa mujer como estas lamento no haberte visitado antes pero eh estado viajando para derrotar a naraku_dijo koga abrazando a kagome hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la joven miko-yokai

Nadie supo como paso fue muy rapido sesshomaru empujo con violencia al lobo alejandolo de kagome

_Oye imbecil que te pasa_grito furioso el yokai lobo pero sesshomaru no le prestaba atencion solo miraba fijamente a kagome

_¡miko a entrenar!_ordeno un furioso sesshomaru tomando a kagome del brazo

_oye basta sesshomaru me lastimas_dijo kagome separandose bruscamente de sesshomaru_que te pasa fuiste muy grosero con koga-kun_dijo la muchacha de ropas extrañas mirando con enojo a sesshomaru

Nadie en el grupo pudo articular palabra solo vieron como sesshomaru jalaba a kagome y se la echaba al hombro y desaparecian

Sesshomaru utilizo su velocidad yokai para llegar a un lago y arrojo a kagome en el agua y entro despues de quitarse la armadura la estola y dejar las espadas en el pasto para luego entrar al agua y arrinconarla contra una roca y besarla

Ella oponia resistencia asi que la mordio ocacionando que ella abriera la boca y el introduciera su lengua el la boca de ella y comenzara a recorrerla se separaron y el le dio la vuelta ocacionando que quedara pegada a su espalda la ropa mojada era como estar en contaco con la piel de ella y comenzo a besar el cuello de kagome quien gemia levemente asi comenzo a meter las manos dentro de la camisa de kagome para acariciar y apretar los bien proporcionados pechos de la joven los gemidos aumentaron y eso exitaba a sesshomaru quien su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse y entonces recupero la cordura saliendo del agua a colocarse lo que se habia quitado

_"oh diablos que haciamos " que pasa_dijo una apenada kagome

_apestasbas a lobo_dijo seshomaru

_ahhh etooo siiii bien... un momento estabas celoso de koga tranquilo no le amo es solo un juego para hacer enojar a inuyasha _dijo kagome comenzando a nadar a la orilla y a sali

_no lo estaba solo no me gusta que toquen lo que...vamos de regreso al campamento _dijo sesshomaru

Al regresar al campamento koga ya no estaba pasaron todo el dia descansando pero en la tarde una bonita yokai de pelo morado ojos rosas y una marca de triangulo color roja en su frente se acerco a nuestro yokai favorito ella usaba un kimono muy revelador color amarillo con el dibujo de un dragon negro en la espalda

_aoi_pronuncio sesshomaru al observar llegar a su prometida antes de lo esperado acercarce a el y besarlo

Aoi se acerco sensualmente a sesshomaru poniendo las manos en los hombros de este y besarlo y este correspondia y comenzaba a acercarse a el para quitarle la armadura cosa que el permitio y comenzo a frotarse contra el todos estaban atonitos solo sango y jaken le tapabanlos ojos a los niños todos y se retiraron al bosque solo espiaban por medio de unos arbustos exepto kagome quien masticaba celos y exploto

_sesshomaru que haces_dijo kagome elevando su energia

_nada que te importe solo estoy con mi prometida_dijo lanzandole una mirada fria a la miko _*no lo hagas*_suplico su bestia

_sesshi quien esta estupida que nos interrumpe que no entiende que eres mio_dijo aquella que era la prometida del lord del oeste separandose para mirar con superioridad a kagome

_una aprendiz acepte entrenarla para pagar una deuda solo eso fuera de alli solo es una exhumana estupida_dijo sesshomaru

_solo eso era para ti todo lo que compartimos fue un error no te importo _dijo kagome mirando a sesshomaru con los ojos inundados en lagrimas que corrian libremente por sus mejillas

_enserio creias que me enamoraria de aguien como tu aunque ahora eres una princeda yokai pero siempre para mi seras basura_dijo sesshomaru verla llorar le dañaba enormemente y mas ser el quien lo causaba pero debia ser fuerte_*no kagome amor mio no es cierto te amamos *_dijo yako

_espera esta estupida se enamoro de ti ja que risa_dijo aoi acercandose ala miko aventandola a al suelo

_eres una... _no termino de decir poque una mano le apretaba el cuello

_no le hablaras asi a la futura dama del oeste_dijo sesshomaru apretando el agarre del cuello de kagome bañando sus garras con la sangre de kagomen entonces la solto y ella callo al suelo

_bien LORD sesshomaru no volvere a molestarlo pero sabe lo unico que lamento en mi vida es haberme enamorado de usted_dijo kagome levantandose y desaparecer en una esfera de energia

_"perdoname kagome pero yo no me arrepiento de amarte fue lo mejor de mi vida perdoname"_penso sesshomaru viendo como el unico ser que amaba y deseaba se iba

Todos salieron despues de que un inuyasha con los ojos rojos salia y golpeaba a su hermano sorprendiendolos por su forma de actuar

_eres un bastardo te dije que no la lastimaras pero sabes no vales la pena pronto te arrepentiras_dijo inuyasha volviendo a la normalidad gracias a un abrazo de kikyo quien luego de calmar a inuyasha se acerco a aoi

_escuchame bien estupida dragona tu le vuelves a tocar un solo cabello a kagome y te purificare _dijo kikyo soltandole una cachetada a la prometida de sesshomaru

_estupido cadaver ya veras te voy a ..._no termino de decir aoi porque sesshomaru la interrumpio

_regresa al palacio estare alli en tres dias hablare con mi manada_dijo sesshomaru viendo como aoi se iba

Todos guardaban silencio no sabian que decir o hacer a si que decidieron esperar a kagome

Kagome corrio hasta no sentir el aroma de sus amigos y se sento en el pasto a llorar sin saber que unos ojos carmesi la observaban hasta que ese ser dejo libre su presencia

_naraku que haces aqui largo_dijo kagome secandose las lagrimas para voltear a ver al hanyou que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas

_tan cortante calma vengo solo y en son de paz vengo a proponerte un trato_ dijo naraku

Hola chicas como estan bueno aqui trayendo esto calma sesshomaru se arrepentira en un futuro no se preocupen y que querra naraku lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo y una cosa mas quieren un lemon sesshomaruxkagome dejen su opinion cuidense los quiero

PD:ACTUALIZO EL MARTES

ATT: saipu-san


	16. Chapter 16

Hola chicas aqui tienen lo prometido muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegran el dia son las mejores y el lemon lo pondre pronto pronto pero recuerden soy primeriza

Una pregunta el dia 18 de junio cumplo años adivinen cuantos años tengo ahora ganador aparecera en el fanfic solo diga como si humano yokai o hayou y dejen el mombre del personaje sus caracteristicas y la especie primer comentario acertado gana

Los personajes le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi yo solo los uso para compartirles esta historia

Aclaraciones

_dialogo_accion y narracion

_"pensamientos"

_*intervencion de las bestias internas de los yokais*

CAPITULO 16 : TRATO ECHO ADIOS A LA DULCE KAGOME

_vengo a proponerte un trato_ dijo naraku

_se puede saber cual_respondio la miko mirando friamente a naraku

_unte ami juntos gobernaremos el mundo castigaremos a los que te han herido solo unete a mi_ dijo el vil hanyou nacido de la codicia de un humano

Todo al rededor era silencio absoluto todo dejo de moverse era como si el tiempo se hubiera pausado para esperar a que ella diera una respuesta

_"piensalo bien esta es tu oportunidad tu deseo es destruir a naraku"_penso kagome mientras veia a naraku extenderle la mano

_ bien pero tengo algunas condiciones_dijo la joven miko-yokai

_dimelas princesa_dijo divertido naraku

_primero sere libre es decir no me vigilaras y podre ir y venir cuanto me apetesca segundo deajas libre a kohaku sin quitarle el fragmento y por ultimo no atacaras seres inocentes _dijo la joven poniendo sus condiciones

_bien bien y ¿que gano yo?_pregunto el hanyou de ojos carmesi

_mis ojos_contesto kagome

_trato echo _dijo naraku mientras apretaba la mano de kagome y desaperecia diciendo

"No te impacientes vendre por ti cuando lo crea conveniente"

En el grupo era todo tension kagome no regresaba y ya pasaba del medio dia

_"maldicion y si le paso algo no me lo perdonaria kagome donde estas"_penso sesshomaru

_keh sesshomaru no te preocupes ella es fuerte volvera necesita estar sola pero dejala en paz porfavor onegai dejala ya esta echo solo espera_dijo inuyasha

_podriamos hablar lord sesshomaru_dijo kagome apareciendo de entre el bosque

_"¿lord? ella nunca me trata asi porque"*porque eres un idota*hmp esta bien_dijo sesshomaru levantandose para seguir a kagome

Caminaron hasta llegar al lago donde el la habia llevado cuando koga aparecio

_que quieres no tengo todo el dia_dijo sessonaru

_ahhh disculpe sessomaru-sama yo acue como una niña infantil y caprichosa yo no hize caso a lo que usted sentia y solo hize cosas que yo queria no pude hacerte sentir lo mismo que yo perdoneme sesshomaru-sama_dijo kagome dandole una reverencia a sesshomaru

_tu entrenamiento rin se a encariñado con todos "y yo contigo" no le sera facil irse_dijo sesshonaru para tener una excusa para estar cerca de su miko

_no no se preocupe su deuda para con el este esta saldada y yo entrenare con inuyasha y ustedes no tienen que irse somos amigos despues de todo_dijo kagome regalandole una sonrisa al yokai que estaba frente a ella

_*ella es muy noble nos perdona *"hmp mi kagone no perdoname tu"_penso el lord

_solo puedo pedirle un ultimo favor_dijo kagome agachando la mirada

_que_dijo el yokai

_un ultimo beso_dijo una kagome con los ojos tapados por su fleco

_hmp que sea rapido_dijo sesshomaru cerrando los ojos para recibir el delicioso beso y lo hizo segundos despues sintio los tibios labios de kagome en su mejilla fue un momento corto pero el beso transmitio el sentimiento de amor que kagome le profesaba

_gracias bueno lord taisho creo que es hora de volver_dijo kagome para emprender el camino de regreso al campamento

_hmp"no fue como pense"_penso sesshomaru deseando que ese beso hubiese sido en su boca

Al regresar al campamento todos comenzaron a alistar las cosas para partir mientras viajaban kagome practicaba con inuyasha el cual despues de dos ataques de la miko quedo inconciente

_creo que me pase inu estas bien_dijo kagome hablandole a un inconciente hanyou

_no importa ya se levantara_dijo kikyo

Despues de que inuyasha despertara reiniciaron su viaje dos dias enteros viajando para llegar al palacio del oeste una imponente construccion era hermosa su belleza se distinguia y las murallas de marmol blanco apartaban al castillo de la cuidadela de yokais que descansaba a los pies del castillo en el porton dos imponentes guardias le daban la vienvenida a su señor al entrar te quedabas impresionado el jardin extenso e inmaculado repleto de flores de colores vivos arboles de frutos a lo lejos y en el centro del jardin una hemosa fuente tallada en piedra de luna un hermoso inu en pose de batalla al llegar la madre de sesshomaru y un yokai pantera de cabello amarillo y ojos naranjas les daban la vienvenida

_mi señor vienvenido el consejo los lords del norte sur y este estan aqui ya los hize pasar al salon de juntas solo lo esperan a usted a lady irazue y a la princesa de las tietras del este _dijo el yokai pantera

_ami porque_dijo kagome

_oh mi lady kagome es un gusto conocerla lady kimko no deja de decir maravillas al consejo sobre usted_dijo el yokai de ojoa naranja besando el dorso de la manode kagome_y bueno eso nadie lo sabe bien solo quiereb conicerla_dijo regalandole una gran sonrisa a kagome provocando que esta se sonrojara

_takeshi guia a mis acompañantes a sus habitaciones y espera mis ordenes se me olvidaba * no toques a mi kagome ella es mia solo yo puedo hacerla sonrojar * general lo vere luego para discutir las medidas de seguridad del palacio_dijo sesshonaru

_si mi lord acompañenme _dijo takeshi llevando a sango shippo y kikyo a sus habitacones

_hmp miko inuyasha siganme ambos iran a la reunion_dijo sesshomatu conenzando

Inuyasha irasue sesshomaru y kagome caminaban en silencio kagome veia todo maravillada al igual que inuyasha hasta llegar a una puerta de caoba con el simbolo de la casa de la luna tallado en ella

Al entrar aoi corrio a abrazar a sesshomaru al igual que kimiko y hikaru abrazaban a kagome

_kag si estas aqui estas bien no te lastimaste como te ah ido sesshomaru no fue duro con el entrenamiento_dijo kimiko abrazando a kagome

_n...no.. re...sss..piro_dijo kagome entecortadamente por el abrazo

_mujer la asixias sueltala_dip hikaru a su mujer

_gomenasai kagome-chan _dijo kimiko

_no importa y si me fue vien ya termine de dominar mis poderes yokai_dijo kagome

_sesshi viniste y tragiste a la estupida ex enamorada tuya_dijo aoi

_que dijo_comento hikaru

_larga historia sera mejor irnos a sentar_dijo kagome

En la reunion sesshomaru anuncio que inuyasa seria el segundo a cargo del oeste y el resto del tiempo platicaron de como derrotar a naraku

El consejo decidio hacer luchas entre los lords para demostrar el poder la primera lucha fue daisuke VS kimiko la cual gano daisuke la segunda fur sesshomaru VS hikaru la cual gano sesshomaru la tercera ryuusei VS sekay la esposa de daisuke la cual gano ruusei la cuarta fue la de kagome VS aoi la cual gano kagome ya que literalmente trapeo el piso con aoi la segunda ronda empezo con la lucha de ryuusei VS daisuke la val gano ryuusey la segunda la de kagome VS sesshomaru

Todos veian las peleas desde el consejo hasta los amigos de kagome

_chikity bun ala vin bom ba chikity bun ala vin bom ba kagome kagome es la mejor_animaron ibuyasha y shippo

_ambos den lo mejor de si_dijo rin

_vamos kagome derroralo tu puedes_grito sango

_señorita kagome de su mejor esfuerzo_dijo miroku

_vamos amo bonito rrarra rraaaaa usted es el mejor_jaken animo a su amo

_vamos sesshi trapea el piso con la cara de esa zorra_grito aoi

_uuuhgghh aqui la unica zorra eres tu _dijeron kimiko y kikyo

_señoras calma_dijo sekay

_no te metas es problema de ellas "y si aoi es una zorra"_dijo daisuke abrazando a su esposa

Mientras tanto en el campo kagome y sessomaru empezaban a pelear pero una explosion de miasma los separo era nataku

_naraku dijeron todos menos kagome

_maldito toma esto viento cortante_dijo inuyasha lanzando su fiel tecnica pero un campo azul protegio a naraku

Todos lanzaban ataques pero el mismo campo los repelia entonces lo vieron kagome protegia a naraku

_que diablos te pasa kagome el te controla_dijo inuyasha

_se equivoca ella viene con migo_dijo naraku viendo como kagome se acecaba a el

_que te pasa no hagas esto_dijo sesshomaru sosteniendo a kagome del brazo

Pero ella lo separo dandole una descarga de reiki entonces ella fue con naraku y le entrego sus fragmentos ante la mirada atonita de todos

_porque lo haces crei que eras mi amiga_dijo inuyasha

_dile poque anda dile porque vienes a mi_dijo naraku

_porque estoy harta de ser la incondicional amiga la que todos humillan la que todos pisotean a la que simpre le ocultan todo a la que siempre rechazan asi que diganle adios a la dulce kagome _dijo kagome sacando su espada y atacando con el replandor celestial a todos

_"porque kagome_fue el ultimo pensamiento de sesshomaru antes al igual que todos los yokais alli presentes caer en la inconciencia

Hola miren esto no se preocupen todo es parte de un plan de su autora pero bueno a qui esta no olviden comentar

PD : ACTUALIZO EL VIERNES Y EL JUVES EN MI PERFIL DE HISTORIAS CHEQUEN EN LA TARDE COMO A LAS 7 PM O A LAS 8 PM UN ONE-SHOT POR EL DIA DEL ÑINO TITULADO

"CAPERUSITA VERDE Y EL SESSHOMARU FEROZ"

ATT: saipu-san


	17. Chapter 17

hola chikitinas como esastan bueno aqui va el cap disculpen la demora esque cambie de telefono y se me borraron los capirulos ya escritos y los estoy voviendo a escribir

CAPITULO 17 : LOS LIMITES DE ESTE MUNDO CON EL OTRO

EN ALGUN LUGAR MUY LEJANO AJENO ALOS OJOS DEL MUNDO

Una vez kagome llego al castillo el hablo con ella

_mira el gran oyente me dijo que habia un fragmento en los limites de este mundo con el otro buscalo... ah se me olvidaba kohaku va rumbo a donde estan tus ex compañeros_dijo naraku desapareciendo en el aire

de alli en mas kagome se puso a meditar apara asegurase de que el fragmento estaba donde naraku dijo y de paso hacer otraa cosita

Despues de la llegada de naraku los yokais alli presentes ante el ate de kagome quedaron desmayados y fueron llevados a sus habitaciones por los humanos

en una habitacion de color blanco con detalles en dorado y una alfombra roja en el piso recostado sobre una cama se encontraba el daiyokai mas poderoso de todos

SUEÑO DE SESSHOMARU

Me encuentro en una total obscuridad no puedo ver donde estoy ni como me encuentro recuerdo ahora porque estoy asi mi dulce kagome se fue ya no la puedo sentir mas por que todo tubo que terminar asi...un segundo todo se esta iluminando estoy en la playa donde hace 200 años vi a mi padre por ultima vez pero el no esta aqui me encuentro solo aun recuerdo la pregunta que me hizo y si la recuerdo bien

´´¿tienes a quien proteger?´´

obvio que si a los me han dado todo incondicionalmente a los que se han ganado mi respeto y el privilegio de poder llamarlos mis amigos ala pequeña rin que me ayudo sin esperar nada a cambio de mi ...a mi dulce kagome ella me dio todo de si para que pudieras amarla y nunca lo supo me dio su alma y corazon y yo por mi estupìdo orgullo no la supe valorar ja quien lo diria yo sesshomaru taisho amo y señor de todo el oeste quien lo tiene todo menos a ti kagome como envidio a naraku en estos momentos si tan solo...

_sesshomaru-sama_hablo una voz a espaldas de el

_kagome eres tu pero como_dijo el yokai

_no es motivo para reencuentros afectuosos lord necesito que lleves a kikyo a los limites de este mundo con el otro alli naraku les tendra una sorpresa_dijo la mujer desapareciendo

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE SESSHOMARU

Inuyasha estaba a los pies de la cama de su hermano mayor velando por los sueños del mismo desde que hablaron ese dia en el pozo su relacion mejoro claro no heran los hermanos mas unidos del mundo pero ya no habia tension entre ellos hasta podia decir que estima al cubo de hielo mandante que tiene por hermano y que el a su vez lo apreciaba un poco

_no se cuantos sufres hermano pero puedo imaginarlo_dijo inuyaha

_no sabes cuanto_dijo sesshomaru despertando

depues de que se fueran los lords ellos hablaron en el despacho de sesshomaru acordaron partir hacia el portal de reino del fuego que conectaba a este mundo con los limites de ambos

MIENTRAS CON KAGOME

Ella se encontraba flotando en medio del salon del castillo de naraku ella brillaba un poco y despues de atender un asunto se puso a buscar el fragmento y como su entrenamiento le dio grandes poderes pudo encontrar el fragmento donde le habian dicho

_vamos muchacha todavia no es cansado solo verte flotar en el aire sin decir nada_dijo una impaciente kagura

_no la molestes o naraku te matara_dijo kanna viendo maravillada ala mujer que estaba flotando en el aire´´esto es lo que llaman paz´´penso kanna

_como quieras_dijo una enojada kagura marchandose del lugar en su pluma no le agradaba esa muje que olia a sesshomaru como si lo tuviera impregnado en su piel suficiente tenia con amar al yokai en secreto y que este se fuera a casar con la hija del general del sur

_bien kanna dime como llegar a los limites de te mundo_dijo kagome

_kagome tu espada es increíblemente poderosa fue forjada con la sangre de un demonio las lagrimas de un angel un pedazo de estrella y su creador fue el dios de la estrella por eso pude ir a cualquier reino solo concentra tu energia e iras adonde quieras_dijo kanna

´´a donde quiera´´

pasaron dos semanas el grupo de sesshomaru estaba peleando contra los guardianes de piedra que custodiaban la entrada

_moriran para pasar_dijo uno de los guardioa

_claro que no viento cortante:dijo inuyasha atacando al guardia sin exito alguno

_´´maldicion tenseiga quiere que te utilice lo hare´´_penso el yokai_tenseiga _dijo el yokai pero los guardias le miraron con temor

_no guarda la espada te dejaremos pasar_dijeron los dos guardias para asi abrir la puerta

se vio un resplandor y ensegeguda kikyo sintio la energia de el fragmento y una cosa mas

_hmp hemos llegado_dijo sesshomaru

en el castillo de naraku hakudoshi enteraba a un campo de energia mientras naraku kanna veian a kagome abrir el portal

_oh mi dice estrella viajera llevame al lugar donde solo se encuentra lo que deseo hallar_dijo kagome mientras se observaba un portal celeste abriendose dejando ver un mundo cubierto por la niebla donde descansaba un gran monstruo

_al fin lo lograste aunque te costo_dijo naraku

_si hemos llegado_dijo kagome

´´los limites de este mundo con el otro´´

hola lameto la tardanza aqui esta lo prometido ya veran en el siguente capitulo como van las cosas en fin dejen su opinion los quiero besos se me cuidan

PD: ACTUALIZARE EL MARTES

ATT: saipu-san


	18. Chapter 18

hola aqui esta lo prometido me encantan sus comentarios y mimato bombon kuo no solo kagura sentira celos bueno este capitulo va dedicado los LECTORES DE MI HISTORIA y a la autora de DARK MOON un gran fanfic sigue asi Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A ERES UNA GRAN AUTORA Y SE PUEDE DECIR LA QUE ME INSPIRO A ESCRIBIR ASI QUE SIGUE TIENES UN GRAN TALENTO

_dialogo_accioones

_´´pensamientoa´´

*intervencionde las bestias internas*

CAPITULO 18: LA TECNICA ESPECIAL DE JOSENKI

KIKYO POV

Al abrir el portal pude sentir la presencia del fragmento de la perla pero tambien pude senti la presencia de la perla contaminada creo que el monje se ah dado cuenta solo espero que no hable aun no es momento de que sepan la verdad que kagome me conto...

FIN KIKYO POV

Nuestros heroes se encuentran entrando por el portal que los ah llevado a ese mundo unos mas emocionados que otros y uno anhelando poder encontrar a alguien en fin ellos se encuentran flotando justo enfrente de la tumba del gran inu no taisho asombrados por lo imponente del gran yokai

_oye enserio ese es tu papa inuyasha _ pergunto kikyo a inuyasha mientras volavan en esas aves esqueleticas

_si kikyo el es mi padre el gran general perro_dijo orgullosamente el hibrido de ropas rojas

_waooo es un lugar muy sombrio y ese esqueleto es muy imponente no es asi shippo_dijo rin mientras observaba maravilada a quien podria llamar abuelo

_si es muy asombroso_dijo el pequeño shippo

_claro mocosos es el padre de mi amo bonito obvio que es alguien muy imponente_dijo jaken

_ja si claro muy imponente y por enamorarse de una humana termino siendo la pila de huesos que ahora es:dijo en tono burlon la yokai dragon de cabellos morados la cual por lastima del lord del oeste era su prometida

_aoi guarda silencio o volveras al palacio_dijo sesshomaru

_si amor si tu lo dices me callo _dijo aoi

A los demas les daba coraje verla era un ser muy corrupto que estar a su lado te hacia mejor querer tener a naraku a tu lado y solo llevaban 15 dias conociendola y ya tenia a todo el grupo odiandola sin contar las ganas que kikyo y la mayoria del grupo contando al mismo sesshomaru tenian de arrojarla por un volcan para que dejara de fastidiar y asi hacerle un favor a la humanidad

_hmp´´ este fue el lugar donde entable una charla con ella desde ese entonces ya tenia curiosidad en ella desde que la vi con sus ropas de papel en la aldea de edo junto a inuyasha´´_penso sesshomaru mientras veia hacia la tumba de su padre pero noto una especie de diamante adherido al estomago de su padre

_oye quien eres tu y porque estas en el estomago de mi honorable padre_ grito inuyasha desenvainando a tensseiga

_ah pero si son un grupo de humanos y los dos cachorros del general perro pero diganme inuyasha sesshomaru que estan haciendo aqui en este lugar no hay tesoros ya_dijo aquel ser esqueletico echo de diamante

_señor josenki escucheme por favor solo venimos por el fragmento de la perla de shikkon _dijo la pulga mioga desde el hombro de inuyasha

_mioga eres tu sabes que no deberian estra aqui estao es un lugar de descanso cachorros malagradecidos tengan respeto por la memoria de su padre_dijo josenki atacandolos con sus lanzas de diamantes

_oiga que le oasa solo estamos qui por el framento_dijo sango mientas que con ayuda de kirara esquivaba el frgmento de diamante

Todo el grupo comenzo atacarlo desde vientos cortantes hiraikotsus pergaminos sagrados latigos de veneno fuego y fechas sagrados recibio josenki pero nada pudo debilitarlo pero miroku se dio cuenta de algo

_señorita kikyo dispare sus flechas combinadas con mi pergamino asi el daño sera mas_grito miroku

En ese instante la presencia de naraku invadio el lugary una flecha totalmente azul se clavo en josenki haciendolo estallar en pedazos solo el craneo no tuvo el mismo destino

De una nube de miasma salia naraku acompañado de kagome que en ese momento de sacia una arco de energia todos se quedaron inmoviles observando a la joven miko-yokai que venia junto al segundo ser mas despreciable de la tierra la joven que miraban era muy parecida pero a la vez distinta de su amiga la joven llevaba puesta una falda negra dos dedos arriba de la rodilla de la cual sobresalia un short negro traia unas botas de piel negras hasta la rodilla una camisa de manga larga tambien color negra su largo cabello azabache iba trenzado y en su cintura iba su espada kiba sastsuei

_buen trabajo kagome _dijo naraku tonado el fragmento de la perla inuyasha y sesshomaru se lanzaron a pelear con naraku_kagome yo me encargare del hibrido tu distrae al yokai entrometido _dijo narku mientras se disponia a pelear con inuyasha

_mi lord va algun lado_dijo kagome interponiendose en el camino de sesshomaru

_*baya se ve hermosa de chica mala*´´yako no es momento aunque si se ve hermosa´´_penso el lord sesshomaru_ miko apartate o te destruire_dijo sesshomaru lanzando un ataque con su latigo que kagome esquivo facilmente

_intentalo_dijo kagome tambien atacando a sesshomaru con su latigo

la batalla entre naraku e inuyasha no iba muy bien miroku y sango le ayudaron y naraku al final solo se escondio a ver la batalla entre dos yokais en el interior de inu no taisho kikyo y miroku purificaban el veneno que entraba mientras que inuyasha platicaba con josenki

_hibrido enserio quiere derrotar a naraku_pregunto josenki

_claro es lo que mas deseo_dijo inuyasha

_bien cortame con tensseiga y asi absorbe mi tecnica lanzas de diamante_dijo josenki

_bien_dijo inuyasha mientras comenzaba a cortarlo

en el exterior se libraba una batalla entre los dos seres mas poderosos del mundo la batalla era algo epica sesshomaru lanzaba ataques de veneno o le arrojaba su latigo mientras qu ella hacia lo mismo solo que su veneno estaba combinado con reiki pero lo que sesshomaru y kagome notaron es que ninguno ataquaba con sus espadas

_baya miko has mejorado ya no eres tan torpe_dijo sesshomaru mientras su bestia lo reprendia *no seas idiota*´´debo conservar mi orgullo´´*la perderas*´´guerda silencio´´_ordeno sesshomaru a su bestia

_si eh mejorado mucho maestro_dijo kagome lo que dejo muy confundido a sesshomaru por lo que no esquivo un rodillazo que le dio kagome en el estomago_debe prestar mas atencion mi lord no se confie _dijo kahome

_´´maldicion ya deja de actuar de una vez´´_penso sesshomaru_porque no me atacas con tu espada que tienes miedo KA-GO-ME_dijo sesshomaru

_claro que no solo que mi espada no sera utilizada asi me lo ordeno naraku-sama_dijo kagome mientras continuaba atacando a sesshomaru

mientras aquellos dos yokais jugaban perdon peleaban los demas estaban en aprietos inuyasha tratando de conseguir la tecnica no se dio cuenta que se le incrustaban pedazos de diamante en el cuerpo

_maldicion ah ya no me queda energia y este lugar hace que mis almas se agiten_dijo kikyo mientras trataba de purificar el veneno que naraku solto

_a mi tampoco me queda poder ya no tengo pergaminos_dijo miroku

_kikyo miroku aguanten _dijo inuyasha corriendo ayudarlos

_que te pasa no querias los poderes_dijo josenki

_fhe prefiero ayudar a mis amigos creo que esos poderes no son la gran cosa _dojo inuyasha alejando el veneno

naraku se habia cansdo de verlos jughar asi que decidio tambien atacar a sesshomaru por lo que el yokai atacaba con su espada solo a naraku y a kagome con su latigo

_bakusaiga_grito sesshomaru mientras atacaba a naraku

_toma esto_grito kagome lanzandole una onda de reiki a sesshomaru

mientras tanto inuyasha defendia a sus amigos y ala sabandija de aoi del veneno

_inuyasha tienes un corazon noble eso te hace merecedor de mi tecniaca especial lanzas de diamante_dijo josenki mientras se partia y tenssaiga se cubria con diamante

_bien lanzas de diamante_dijo inuyasha_atacando a naraku

naraku estaba apunto de atacar a sesshomaru pero en ese instante lo atravezaron las lanzas de josenki dejandolo inmovil como para crear un campo denergia

_te vuelves inmune fuera de tu campo_dijo sesshomaru atacandolo

mientas tanto con kikyoe y los demas

_no diablos se va _ dijo miroku

_´´si tan solo tubiera una flecha_dijo kikyo tocando su crag de flechas vacio _ que diablos una flecha_dijo kikyo mientras en su mano aparecia una flecha y sentia su enrgia regenerarse_/usala/_dijo una voz en la cabeza de kikio_bien a el_grito kikio soltando la flecha

naraku desaparecia pero antes de salir la flecha de kikyo la golpeo pero aun asi logro escapar

_no veremos luego_dijo kagome mientras sacaba a kiba satsuei y cortaba el aire abriendo un portal_regresame al mundo terenal mi dulce estrella viajera_dijo kagome abriendo el portal y desparecienso

_nosotros tambien vamonos_dijo sesshomaru

Asi ambos grupos regrsaron al mundo delos vivos para poder descansar pero alguien inesperado se uniria al grupo y sesshomaru se encontraria con alguien muy especial para el

bueno aqui esta el capitulo dejen su opinion la esperare ansiosa muchas mas cosas sucederan en el siguiente capitulo de ´´EL DESTINO NOS UNIO´´ besos se me cuidan

PD : ACTUALIZARE EL VIERNES

ATT: saipu-san


	19. Chapter 19

como estan bueno aqui trayendoles un capitulo algo corto por falta de tiempo y cumplire la fantacia de una lectora

_dialogo_acciones

"pensamiento"

*intervencion de las bestias internas*

CAPITULO 19 : DEMASIADO TARDE...

Una vez nuestros heroes habian salido de los limites de este mundo con el otro fueron a descansar a la aldea de kaede lo que hizo enojar a aoi ya que no queria estar con humanos despues un arrepentido kohaku se les unio al grupo despues de pedirle disculpas a sango y rin en fin todos lo habian aceptado pero estaba bajo vigilancia de eso ya ha pasado casi dos meses donde tubieron varios encuentros con kagome la cual por ordenes de naraku los enfrentaba ya que el hanyou maldito aun estaba debil pero nunca se herian de gravedad pero kikyo desde que salieron de la tumba del padre de inuyasha comenzo a sentirse mal se debilitaba constantemente y se le reabrian las heridas que naraku le causo en el monte de las animes kikyo no estaba muy bien de salud por lo que decidieron quedarse en la aldea de kaede a que se recuperara lo que no le agrado a aoi y se fue con la excusa de buscar a naraku lo cual no era del todo falsa

Seshomaru el cual no traia su armadura porque fue destruida en ena batalla y aun no habia querido ir por otra se encontraba como casi todos los dias desde que llegaron a al aldea caminando en el bosque de inuyasha hasta adentrarse en el y llegar al claro donde se encontraba el legendario pozo pero se llevo una sorpresa esta vez al ver a kagome sentada en el borde del pozo mirando hacia el cielo siempre desde que se toparon con naraku llevaba la misma vestimenta pero sesshomaru no se fijaba en eso si no que la joven miraba con mirada melancolica al cielo

_"estaria pensando en mi"_penso e lor del oeste mientras veia como ella se levantaba

_lord taisho veo que ah venido al fin me estaba cansando de esperarlo_dijo kagome volteandose a verlo mientras colocaba un campo de energia a su alrededor lo que trajo buenos recuerdos a sesshomaru ya que cuando ellos "entrenaban" siempre ponian esos campos

_hmp miko para que me has estado buscando_dijo sesshomaru

_se que kikyo se ah estado sintiendo mal no vine a darte esto_dijo kagome arrojando a las manos de sesshomaru un bote de vidrio que contenia una sustancia plateada

_para que es esto y porque ayudas ala miko de inuyasha segun se tu deberias matarla es un peligro para naraku_dijo sesshomaru mientras miraba fijamente a kagome

_jajajaja veo que que no conoce la mente retorcida de naraku el la quiere viva por ahora no conviene su muerte la perla de shikon necesita del odio que guarda kikyo en su interior para poder renacer mas contaminada que nunca_dijo kagome poniendose enfrente de sesshomaru ella le mintio descaradamente al yokai sobre el motivo por el cual ayudaba ala miko de barro pero bueno el no tenia que saberlo o si

_mmm veo que te haz vuelto una fiel adepta de naraku*no lo digas*´´necesito saberlo´´ me pregunto cuantas veces te habras acostado con el para que ahora siempre le ayudes anda dime que tan buen amante es naraku para que te controle anda dime caso es mejor que yo besandote o acaso es mejor acariciandote donde quedo el gran amor que que me profesabas eh dime donde quedo responde*eres un idiota*te dije que me contestes-dijo sesshomaru tomandola fuertemente de la cintura y pegandola contra su pecho dejandola incapaz de moverse

_sueltame_dijo la miko forcejeando para liberarse del agarre del yokai

_no responde acaso es mejor que yo amandote_pregunto el yokai tomandola del menton para que lo viera a ala cara

_no digas destupieses y si yo tengo algo que ver con naraku´´lo cual es mentira el me da asco como puede pensar eso pero ya vera´´ no te importa tu VAS A CASARTE no tienes derecho a decirme nada yo puedo acostarme con quien se me de la gana yo soy li..._no termino de decir kagome por que los labios de sesshomaru estaban pegados a los suyos en un beso algo brusco ella trato de liberarse pero le fue inutil

El yokai no la libraba ella tampoco correspondia al beso por eso el yokai tubo que morder la dulce boca de kagome para que ella la abriera y asi el poder invadirla para disfrutar de sus sabor cuando noto que kagome ya no oponia resistencia porque era inutil librarse de al comenzo a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de kagome lo que causo que ella pusiera sus anos al rededor del cuello de sesshomaru y al fin despues de tanta resistencia y se dejara llevar las manos del yokai comenzaban a descender mas y mas y se atrevio a hacer algo un poco al estilo miroku bajo sus dos manos al trasero de nuestra bella miko-yokai y los apreto suavemente causando que ella se sobresaltara un poco sigueron besandose asi un rato mas pero el bendito oxigeno es necesario los hizo separse

_ahora puedes responderme miko _ dijo sesshomaru con la voz algo agitada pero no se espero lo que venia a continuacion

_ESTUPIDO YOKAI PERVERTIDO JAMAS VUELVAS A HACER ESO ME OISTE O TE MATERE_grito enojada kagome mientras se separaba bruscamente de el y le plantaba la cachetada de su vida a sesshoamru la mano de la miko le quedo marcada en el rostro tardaria un dia entero en quitarse ya que kagome al darle la cachetada convino en golpe con su reiki lo que dejo esa marca

_* waooo eso no me lo esperaba* ´´pero valio la pena´´*siiii* porue_splo atino a decir sesshomaru sobandose la cara

_porque es DEMASIADO TARDE para que intentes algo con migo entiende tu TE VAS A CASAR CON AOI solo llevale la medicina kikyo_dijo kagome despareciendo entre la penumbra del bosque

Sesshomaru se sintio culpable de haber cometido la estupides e alejarla de el pero se sintio feliz pudo notar que kagome aun era pura y conservaba su aroma mezclado levemente con el de el eso significaba que narakum no la habia tocado aun

asi sesshomaru camino hacia la aldea y entro a la cabaña de kaede donde kikyo yacia acostada en un futon su cuerpo comenzo a agrietarse y las almas se le escapaban inuyasha se encontraba destrozado su kikyo se moria y no podia hacer nada

_perdoname kikyo amor no debi haberte llevado a los limites de este mundo con el otro:dijo inuyassha mientras lloraba

_tranquilo inu me ire tranquila estuve contigo y con mis amigos al fin me senti parte de algo_dijo kikyo

_hermana_dijo kaede llorando

_se pondra bien ya lo vera_dijo miroku

_kikyo lucha ya veras encontraremos la forma_dijo sango

_se pondra vien jaken_dijo la pequeña rin llorando no perderia a una amiga despues de que kagome los dejara

_bueno rin aveces esto pasa_dijo jaken

_se pondra bien ya lo veras _dijo shippo

_inuyasha toma daselo a kikyo_dijo sesshomaru entrando ala cabaña inuyasha solo miraba extrañado el pequeño frasco transparente que contenia un liquido plateado

_kagome no es asi sesshomaru ella te dio esto_dijo inuyasha

_si dijo que naraku la necesitaba con vida_dijo sesshomaru

_´´mentirosa´´damela inuyasha debo tomar al medicina_dijo kikyo

_si_dijo inuyasha dandole la medicina a kikyo

al momento en que kikyo tomo la medicina comezo a brillar todos sintieron como el aura de kikyo se regeneraba su cuerpo empezo a sanarse y quedo sin muestra alguna de que habia estado al punto de la muerte ahora solo dormia

_balla ya esta mejor_dijo kaede

_si gracias sesshomaru:dijo inuyasha

_hmp_respondio el yokai girando su rostro pàra que no lo vieran grave error todo el grupo noto la marca de la pequeña mano de kagome plesmada en la mejilla de sesshomaru

_balla eso es raro el inico con marcas de manos es miroku no me digas que te propasaste con kagome sesshomaru anda dime dime eh eh picaro por eso inuyasha poniendo cara de perverso

_señor sesshomaru usted le hizo a kagome lo que miroku sama siempre le hace ah sango-chan usted tambientiene una maldicion en su mano:pregunto inocentemnente rin

_hmp callense:dijo sesshomaru

_jajajajajajajajajajaj_todos menos sesshomaru estallaron en carcajadas

En un lugar muy apartado de la vista de todos

_seguro naraku el plan para tomar el oeste esta en marche en 3 meses sera la fecah me comvertitre..._no termino de decir una mujer poque naraku al interrumpio

_no se te olvide tienes que seducirlo que olvide a esa mujer asi sera facil de manejar_dijo naraku tomando de las caderas a esa mujer

_si pero a cambio de algo_dijo la mujer tumbando a naraku al suelo

_si-dijo en tono seductor el hanyou que estaba bajo al mujer

_hazme tuya cuanto me haras esperar_dijo la mujer comenzando a besar el pecho desnudo de naraku

_que impaciente ni que fuera tu primera vez ademas como quitaeras mi olor_dijo naraku

_recuerda que mi clan tiene sus trucos nadie ah notado nuestros encuentros ni siquiera los que eh tenido con otros_dijo la mujer

_bien te dare lo que deseas...aoi_dijo naraku comenzando a acaricier la espalda de aoi ya si empezaron con ese acto los dos mas repugnantes seres del mundo feudal 

bueno que les parecio el capitulo de hoy a que no se lo esperaban dejen su opinion nos leeremos lugo en otro capitulo de ´´EL DESTINO NOS UNIO´´

PD: ACUTALIZO EL LUNES

ATT: saipu-san


	20. Chapter 20

bueno qui va el siguiente uuuuy eh estado ocupada con mi graduación pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero y no me maten por lo que le voy a hacer a nuestros protagonistas es que así la historia tendrá mas trama y recuerden los finales felices vienen después de una historia trágica

aclaraciones

´´pensamientos´´

*intervención de las bestias de los yokais*

_dialogo_acción

_**CAPITULO 20 : SU ESPERANZA**_

En la aldea kaede se despide del grupo que va en busca de los fragmentos de la shikon no tama ya que con kikyo recuperada partirán a seguir con su misión ...destruir a naraku

_oye tu sacerdotisa hacia donde nos dirigimos_pregunto el daiyokai del oeste a la miko que era prometida de su hermano

_no habrá necesidad de movernos dos fragmentos vienen hacia acá a una gran velocidad_dijo Kikyo

_apesta a lobo_dijeron Sesshomaru e Inuyasha mientras olían el aire

en enorme torbellino hizo acto de presencia aplastando a Inuyasha en el acto el torbellino fue desapareciendo hasta dejar ver al jefe de la tribu de lobos del norte al comandante Koga segido de sis fieles seguidores Guinta y Hakaku

_oye cucho se puede saber donde rayos esta mi mujer_exigió el jefe delos lobos al híbrido debajo suyo pero antes que este pudiera responder se oyó un gruñido amenazador salir de la boca de lord Sesshomaru

_grrrr grrr maldito ella no es tu mujer_dijo Sesshomaru gruñiendole a Koga su bestia estaba combinada con el haciéndose presente mediante la mirada rojiza del lord

_que te pasa ella es mi mujer es mi..._no termino de decir Koga porque el lord del oeste lo tenia sujeto del cuello

_retira lo dicho ELLA ES MÍA LOBO_dijo Sesshomaru estrellando al jefe de los lobos contra un árbol

Después de ese incidente Inuyasha le contó lo sucedido con Kagome el yokai lobo se enojo pero se contuvo al ver la ira de Sesshomaru Koga y su grupo decidieron viajar con Inuyasha ellos se dirigien al palacio del oeste a la fiesta de compromiso de Sesshomaru lamentable era lo que pensaba la mayoría del grupo

EN UN LUGAR MUY LEJANO

En el castillo de Naraku Kagome se encontraba practicando sus poderes espirituales con Kanna al parecer tratan de romper el sello puesto por la parte mala de la perla de shikon en ese momento Kagome se encontraba brillando flotando un par de metros en el aire Hakudoshoi quien entraba a la habitación se quedo maravillado observando a la miko flotar era un espectáculo digno de ver

_kanna pero que diablos pasa aquí_dijo Hakudoshi el aun recordaba haber sentido esa energía antes de separarse de Akago la vez que trato de controlarla pero en ese entonces era insignificante comparada con la energía de estos momentos

_nada solo trato de liberar sus energías aun no ha estado usando todos sus poderes_dijo la niña alvina que se encontraba observando a Kagome

_ya no puedo mas_dijo Kagome para luego caer al suelo inconsciente llevaba horas usando sus poderes era muy agotador

_´´no son todos sus poderes pero quien diablos puede soportar tanto ni siquiera Sesshomaru tiene tanto poder es espeluznante tendré cuidado con ella de ahora en adelante´´_ pensó Hakudoshi

_hmm ah usado muco poder pero aun no es suficiente_dijo Kanna usando su poder para hacer flotar a kagome hasta un futon para que descanse

_baya quien lo diría Kanna te has encariñado con ella sabes lo que Naraku planea hacer después de que ya no le sea útil aun así tu..._no termino de decir el joven porque Kanna lo interrumpió

_ así mismo la nada esta en todos los tiempos yo ya vi lo que pasara confió en ella para que nos libere del yugo de Naraku _dijo la pequeña kanna mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la joven

_baya espero que sea bueno lo que viste Kanna yo también deseo ser libre de Naraku_ dijo Hakudoshi mirando a la joven miko-yokai que descansaba ella era su esperanza

UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS EN EL PALACIO DEL OESTE...

Era un alboroto yokais por doquier corriendo de aquí para aya con arreglos flores decoraciones comida de todo hoy debía ser memorable seria anunciado el compromiso de su señor la élite yokai se reunía al fin después de tanto tiempo el lord Ssesshomaru anunciaría su compromiso y posteriormente se emparejaría era emocionante aun que muchos sospechaban que no lo haría con la mujer correcta

En el jardín Inuyasha y compañía saludaban a Hikaru y a Kimiko eran muy buenos amigos pero el este decayó un poco por la supuesta traición de Kagome

_Hikaru Kimiko cuanto tiempo como han estado_saludo Sango a la pareja de yokais

_bien bien y ustedes_dijo Kimiko

_también un poco afectados eso es todo_dijo Kikyo

_´´ahora entiendo que quiso decir Kagome con esas palabras´´_pensó Hikaru

FLASH BACK

Estaban en la junta con los lords yokai de todo japón pero Ryuusei le dijo algo a Kagome por lo cual ella salio corriendo Hikaru la siguió y la encontró llorando bajo un árbol

_esta mal hacer algo que todos piensan que es malo pero es por el bien de todos_dijo Kagome mientras se paraba y veía a su hermano a los ojos

_no claro que no sacrificar algo por los que amas no es malo_dijo Hikaru abrazandode manera protectora a su hermana y colocando un beso sobre su cabeza

_gracias oni-chan_dijo kagome

_de nada nee-chan que tal si regresamos_dijo el lord del este

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_si es la única esperanza_dijo Hikaru

_ehh_dijeron todos al no entender al excéntrico lord

_nada yo me entiendo_dijo el yokai pelinegro caminado hacia adentro

LA fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo todos saludaban a los futuros compañeros de vida ortos los evitaban era horrible ver un emparejamiento sin amor si los yokais creían en el amor aunque muchos se emparejaban por deber pero con la convivencia se enamoraban

Todo era paz y relajo hasta que una presencia maligna se hizo cargo de la situación era Naraku venia con todos sus esbirros acompañándolo y por supuesto que la bella Kagome lo acompañaba venia por todo o nada Naraku reuniría la perla ese día o la reunía pero se llevaría una gran sorpresa...

que tal algo corto pero bueno estoy ocupada con la escuela y mi graduación y el examen de admisión porfavor dejen su opinión vale mucho para mi

P.D: ACTUALIZARE EL JUEVES

ATT: saipu-san


	21. Chapter 21

hola chicas despues de la tormenta biene la calma

aclaraciones

_dialogo_

"pensamientos"

*intervencion de las bestias de los yokais*

CAPITULO 21: LA BATALLA DE LA MIKO DE SHIKON

Todo era silencio absoluto nadie movia ni un dedo solo la joven miko re cabellos negros miraba fijamente al yokai de cabellera plateada la mirada de la joven denotaba algo de tristeza ya no tenia ese brillo caracteristico eso solo significaba algo...una desgracia ocurriria

_baya sesshomau-sama es una linda celebracion al fin sentara cabeza y miren las demas sanguijuelas pegadas a el pero me temo que ustedes tienen algo que me pertenece_dijo el hannyou de cabellos negros

_Fhe naraku maldito al fin muestras tu espantosa cara por aqui pero lastima no saldras vivo de esta maltido afin nos las pagaras todas de una buena vez...lanzas de diamante _dijo inuyasha lanzando su ataque hacia naraku pero fue detenido por la gran kekai de energia sagrada que puso kagome para que el ataque no pasara

_tendras que hacer algo mejor inuyasha ese ataque no funciono y ninguno lo hara ya que yo no permitire que lastimes a naraku me oiste_dijo kagome mirentras repelia el ataque de inuyasha con la kekai

_ya sabes que hacer encargate de que no nos molesten las sanguijuelas_dijo naraku atacando a inuyasha pero enseguida koga fue a ayudar a inuyasha

Kagome puso un campo de energia que rodeaba todo el palacio y con ayuda de kanna teletrasnsporto a todos aun peñasco a las afueras de las tierras del oeste la batalla se libraba bien inuyasha y koga peleaban contra naraku kikyo y kimiko peleaba contra hakudoshi y hikaru miroku y sango contra la bruja de los vientos claro aoi solo estaba sentada fuera del peligro no ayudaba en nada mientras kanna ayudaba a hakudoshi sesshomaru y kagome se miraban fijamente a los ojos ambos quietos y sin hacer nada solo esperando a que uno se moviera

_Veo que naraku ah venido dispuesto a dar todo planea ganar hoy lastima que el no saldra vivo_dijo sesshomaru sacando a bakusaiga y atacando a kagome.

KAGOME POV

_me parece bien lord taisho comenzemos y veamos quien no sale vivo de esta_le dije a sesshomaru mientras sacaba a kiba satsuei y detenia su ataque

Yo se que pasara hoy ya estoy preparada ese es mi destino derrotar a narku para brindar un furo y presente mejor a mis seres queridos lo bueno es que pude ver a mi querido sesshomaru se que el estara mejor despues de esta batalla se que me odia y no lo culpo se que gritara y rugira maldiciones a mi nombre despues de esto pero se que tambien estara feliz al lado de aoi su mujer y que pronto olvidara lo que paso entre nosotros y quedara como un recuerddo de ayer mientras yo me ire con este sentimiento dentro de mi pecho nunca te dejare de amar sesshomaru estaras en mi corazon por siempre te amo solo espero que me perdones algun dia

Las batallas se estan desarrollando muy bien kikyo y kimiko estan haciendo un espectacular trabajo kagura tubo que huir lo mismo para kanna y hakudoshi naraku esta herdido un poco al fin inuyasha y koga han sincronizado sus ataques es hora de intervenir pero sesshomaru no me deja creo que trata de dejarme inconsiente que extraño sesshomaru se ha detenido al igual que yo y todos los que peleaban naraku resistio el ataque de inuyasha y koga ellos ahora estan lejos de naraku el cual llamo a kagura la cual le entrego a ...oh no esto no debe de ser asi naraku tiene a kohaku no le va a quitar el fragmento...

_adios querido kohaku tus servicios no son necesarios muere _dijo naraku enterrando sus tentaculos en el cuello de kohaku.

_kohaku no hermano_oigo decir a sango la cual corre a abrazar el cuerpo inerte de su pequeño hermano.

_maldito sueltame _naraku tenia agarradoa koga de las piernas e igual que con kohaku le incrusto sus tentaculos en las piernas dejandolo desangrando al arrancar los fragmentos que el tenia en sus piernas para luego arrojarlo bruscamente al suelo pero fue recojido por inuyasha para que no se impactara contra el suelo

_grave error inuyasha has descuidado a tu mujer_dijo naraku mientras tomaba a kikyo y con sus tentaculos la atrabezaba y la arrojaba ala tierra pero miroku montado en kirara la sostenia

_señorita kikyo resista _oigo decir a miroku

_monje llevame con inuyasha por favor lo necesito a mi lado _dijo kikyo mientras su cuerpo se agrietaba y sus amas comenzaban a escapar

_La perla es casi mia solo falta un fragmento pero ese lo encontrare despues de aniquilar los_dijo naraku mis amigos se encontraban consternados ese era ep fin todas nuestras aventuras terminan alli

Todos se encontraban regados por en campo de batalla koga estaba invonsiente a un extremo del lugar miroku inuyasha y kikyo en otro hikaru sosteniendo a uns muy herida e inconsiente kimiko en sus brazos sango llorando sobre el cuerpo de kohaku y mis demas amigos estaban resguardados en el palacio esto no debia pasar

Debo hacer algo pero que ahora sesshomaru esta peleando con naraku aoi hace rato que regreso al palacio de la luna naraku le tira golpes a sesshomaru y el lo esquiva con gracia y agilidad

FIN KAGOME POV

La batalla entre nuestro yokai y naraku era muy sangrienta estan dispuestos a dar el golpe final cuando sienten que algo se los impide y eso era kagome todos observaron como la miko-yokai interpuso entre el ataque ahora la joven tenia incrustados en el pecho el tentaculo de naraku y a bakusaiga

_Porque lo hiziste_dijeron ambos hombres que hirieron a la joven

_Para salvar al hombre que amo por eso narku yo te dire que yo te a...

CONTINUARA...

HOLA LO SIENTO ME RETRASE ES QUE MI HERMANO SE LE OCURRIO REINICIAR MI PC Y TODO SE ME BORRO Y PUES TUBE QUE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR BUENO EN FIN QUE LES AYA GUSTADO SE ME CUIDAN DEJAN SU OPINION CHAO BESOS

PD: ACTUALIZO EL LUNES O MAS TARDAR EL MARTES ES QUE ANDARE OCUPADA CON COSAS DE LA ESCUELA

ATT: saipu-san


	22. Chapter 22

hola aqui lo prometido

_dialogo_accion y narracion

_"pensamientos"

_*intervencion de las bestias internas de los yokais*

CAPITULO 22: LA MUERTE Y EL COMIENZO DE LA PENITENCIA DEL LORD DEL OESTE

La batalla entre nuestro yokai y naraku era muy sangrienta estan dispuestos a dar el golpe final cuando sienten que algo se los impide y eso era kagome todos observaron como la miko-yokai interpuso entre el ataque ahora la joven tenia incrustados en el pecho el tentaculo de naraku y a bakusaiga

_Porque lo hiziste_dijeron ambos hombres que hirieron a la joven

_Para salvar al hombre que amo por eso naraku yo te dire que yo te aniquilare con mis propias manos_dijo kagome al momento de aferrarse a naraku

Kagome empezo a levitar hasta que quedaron arriba del precipicio ambos comenzaron a quedar envueltos en un campo de energia azul el cual lentamente se envolvia en fuego azul kikyo y miroku conocian esa tecnica perfectamente era con la que los sagrados exterminaban alos yokais invencibles que no podian ser salvados era...

_no lo hagas kagome no funcionara _dijo una moribunda kikyo apenas esta levantandose con ayuda de inuyasha y miroku

_que esta haciendo eh contestame mujer_dijo sesshomaru acercandose a kikyo

_esta haciendo una tecnica para exterminio de yokais esta haciendo el **Tengoku no jigoku ( infierno celestial)** _dijo kikyo

_como lo detenemos_dijo el inu-yokai

_es imposible una vez echa en incontenible si la interrumpimos ella morira y naraku escapara es..._no termino kikyo de decir porque se oian unos lamentos y vieron como hakudoshi luchaba por alejar a kanna del lugar

_kanna basta no lo pudes detener ella lo hace por todos nosotros quiere que seamos libres basta_dijo hakudoshi intentando alejar a su hermana del lugar

_no ella no podra naraku es invencible el no tiene su corazon morira en vano dejame ir yo puedo ..._dido kana gritando por safarse del agarre de su hermano

_basta esto debe ser asi el futuro es indeciso _dijo hakudoshi deteniendo a kanna la cual actuaba raro pero era porque le tomo mucho cariño a kagome

_pero kagome yo le enseñe esa tecnica es mi culpa que ella muera_dijo kanna llorando

Dentro del Tengoku no jigoku Kagome sostenia firmemente a naraku por detras con los brazos aferrados al pecho del hibrido que luchaba por liberarse de esa trampa mortal

_vamos se supone que me mataras esto lo aprendiste para matar a sesshomaru_dijo naraku

_te menti_dijo kagome aumentando mas su poder

_sabes que moriras_dijo naraku

_entonces nos vemos en el infierno_dijo kagome aumentando su poder

Ella penso en todos sus amigos en su familia en sus conocidos en sus hijos adoptivos en su gente en todos los que merecian ser felices despues de haber luchado contra a naraku pidio por su felicidad por que tuvieran un futuro y un presente mejores por ellos hacia esto tambien penso en su sesshomaru su verdadero amor lo que alguna vez sintio por inuyasha no se comparaba con lo que siente por sesshomaru esperaba su felicidad que fura feliz con su mujer por todo eso aumento su poder usando hasta la ultima gota hasta sentir algo en su interior romperse liberando mas poder una onda de poder los envolvio si no se equivocaba se rompio el sello que le puso la perla baya momento enserio era de ayuda

Mientras en el exterior todos observaban la bola gigantesca de poder que se alzaba en el cielo en ese momento un campo azul los cubrio a todos dejandolos protegidos de la gran oleada de poder en ese campo protector todos gritaban

_kagome que hace basta moriras basta onegai basta no te volvere a perder_grito hikaru mientras era detenido por kimiko quien acababa de despertar para toparse con tal cruel escena

_no podemos hacer nada ella eligio hacerlo para poder protegernos es muy doloroso pero ...no podemos detenerla_dijo la esposa de hikaru mientras su voz se cortaba por el llanto

_´´kagome porque porque lo haces yo no puedo perderte´´*lo hace por protegernos ella cree que estamos mejor sin ella*´´es mentira la nesecito aqui ella es la unica dueña de mi corazon´´_penso el lord del oeste

los demas solo guardaban silencio nada podian haecer pero les dolia todos lloraban menos el señor del oeste era una tragedia koga tambien habia despertado queria romper el campo pero miroku se lo impidio

Ante los ojos de todos la esfera de energia estallo de ella salieron desprendidos los fragmentos de la perla esta se habia vuelto a romper aun no estaba completa y se volvio a romper... no se sentia nada el campo protector se disolvio era ovio que la creadora del campo habia muerto...

Una nube de humo se que todo se habia disuelto no habia nada solo un gran crater en su lugar ... koga hikaru y kimiko cayeron de rodillas a llorar inuyasha abrazaba a kikyo y lloraba su gran amiga murio y su kikyo lo hacia miroku abrazaba a sango que lloraba por la muerte de su amiga y su hermano

_nooo ella no debia morir el espejo me mintio no kagome nn porque _dijo kana quienera consolado por hakudoshi el cual lloraba un poco pero no decia nada

En ese instante luces comenzaron a caer del cielo eran calidas como una brazo y contenian un gran poder y al tocarlos los curaban una de esas luces pero de mayor tamaño entro en kohaku que en el instante en que lo toco este recupero su calor y su corazon comenzo a latir

_hermana..._dijo kohaku el cual acababa de abrir los ojos

_estas vivo que alegria gracias kagome gracias amiga_dijo sango llorando y agradeciendo a kagome su gran acto

_son las almas de kagome _dijo kikyo mientras dos esferas iguales alas que entraron en kohaku entraban en ella

En cuanto las luces entraron en ella sus heridas se curaron ella empezo aa gritrar de dolor pues sentia como su interior se regeneraba sentia la carne la sangre todo formandose en su interior eso era la vida...

_kikyo hueles a humano has recuperado tu vida eres humana estas viva pero como _dijo inuyasha abrazando a kikyo y llorando

_si gracias al noble corazon de kagome_dijo kikyo mientras derramaba silenciosas lagrimas

una luz tambien toco a kanna ella cambio los cabellos de la niña albina crecieron hasta su cintura y se volvieron negros su piel tomo un color mas vivo dejo de ser casi blanca y sus ojos se volvieron de un hermoso color esmeralda

_kanna que te paso _dijo hakudoshio

_ya represento algo represento al amor puedo sentir gracias kagome_dijo la niña kanna abrazado a hakudoshi y llorando

en el aire se oia una voz conocida parab todos...

´´éspero me perdonen amigos esto fue un plan mio ahora todos estaran bien con esto protegere a mis amigos´´

En las muñecas de todos excepto de inuyasha y sesshomaru aparecio una pulcera negra con una estrella de cinco picos adornandolas la pulsera estaba cargada de poder en el collar de inuyasha aperecio tambien la estrella y en la pulsera que kagome regalo hace mucho a sesshomaru la cual el nunca se quito aparecio una luna creciente abrazando a una estrella de cinco picos y el simbolo de la frente de kirara cambio a una hermosa estrella negra tambiem de cinco picos

_chicos me temo que el sacrificio de la señorita kagome fue en vano miren_dijo miroku abriendo su agujero negro

todos se impactaron mas por eso pero nada habia que hacer solo juraron vencer a naraku cueste lo que cueste

Todos regrsaron al castillo encontrandose que en las muñecas de shippo rin jaken ayame guinta hakaku e irasue habia aparecido la pucera de la estrella y que en el collar de ah-un tambien habia una estrella

ya reminada la reunion se reunio todo el grupo y les comento la muerte de kagome erin y shippo lloraron hasta dormirse el grupo quedo destrozado aoi solo se fue sonriendo en el interior de su mente en la madrugada un inuyokai fue al sitio de la batalla que tuvieron y empezo a buscar algo no se dio cuenta que lo habian seguido busco y busco tambien en el fondo del peñasco pero no encontro nada de repente se transformo en un perro gigante y aullo ala luna luego de eso volvio a su forma humana

_porque diablos paso esto kagome porque me dejaste tonta no sabias que yo te amo y lo hare siempre porque por queeeee_grito el yokai mientras lloraba y golpeaba el suelo hasta que fue detenido por una mano la cual era de su hermano

_basta tonto no ganas nada es tarde para decirselo que haras_dijo inuyasha ayudando a parce a su hermano mayor

_cumplire mi penitencia inuyasha_dijo el inuyaokai limpiandose las lagrimas y agachando la mirada

_como dices_dijo inuysasha

_ella murio para que yo pudiera casarme con aoi y vivir feliz me casare no feliz pero solo por ella_dijo sesshoamaru comenzando a caminar de regreso al palacio

_baya que cosa pero tu decides_dijo inuyasha siguendolo

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

En una aldea dos niños jugaban cerca del rio y encontraron un cuerpo para luego llavarlo a una cabaña para curarlo...

EN EL OESTE

Tres meses pasaron desde la uerte de kagome el lord se casaba en una fecha especial para todos era el cumpleaños numero 16 de kagome rera raro que la se casara en esa feche pero dijo que la queria recordar siempre

En la sima de un arbol un ser de negro observaba el emparejamiento de sesshomaru nadie la vio solo una persona la madre del lord

_porque no detienes esto_dijo irasue al ser que base ocultaba

_porque es lo mejor le pido que guarde en secreto nuestro encuentro y digale al lord que no cambie la historia_dijo el ser desapareciendo

Al igual que en esa fecha el ser se escondio tambien para ver la boda de miroku y samgo el emparejamiento de koga y ayame la boda de inuyasha y kikyo y luego el emparejamiento de los mismos tambien para ver la construccion de la tumba de esa muchacha kagome ala cual en el sitio donde lucho con naraku el cual seguia con vida pero no se dignaba a salir su tumba era una preciosa capilla que contenia un retrato de ella y en ese lugar se plantaron varias flores y asi el tiempo transcurria lentamente...

hola hola qui esta el capitulo plis dejen su opinion y descuiden si queren saber mas sigUan leyendo la historia aqui los espero dejen su opinioN y no me maten XD...

PD: ACUALIZO EL VIERNES

ATT; saipu-san


	23. Chapter 23

hola hola aqui la continuacion y esperen sabremos mas del ser de negro y recuerden las mejores cosas no son buenas de conseguir

_dialogo_accion

"Pensamiento"

*intervencion de las bestias de los youkais

CAPITULO 23 : QUE FUE DE NUESTRAS VIDAS

El tiempo transcurria levemente para nuestros heroes de la muerte de kagome ya habian pasado tres años fue un duro golpe para ellos pero no todo eran lagrimas y lloriqueos decidieron vivir al dia

miroku y sango se casaron al año casi de que el se lo pidio tubieron dos niñas gemelas sazuki y kazuki la cuales tienen dos años y son la adoraciaon del monje aunque fisicamente eran parecidas a sango solo que herdearon el color de ojos de su padre y sus malas mañas tambien tienen un niño de dos meses de nacido akira el era exactamente igual a miroku por suerte gracias ala bendicion de su amiga fallecida ninguno heredo el agujero negro y el de miroku era controlable

shippo salia en viajes solo para ser un gran demonio zorro y asi enorgullecer a su madre pero siempre volvia al grupo a ayudar

rin y kohaku eran buenos amigos el se la pasaba en busquedas de demonios para derrotarlos y asi ayudar alas victimas de estos y rin bueno la niña aprendia de sango y kohaku las artes del exteminio asi es la niña pequeña seria muy buena exterminadora

koga y ayame tambien se emparejaron y tienen dos preciosos mellizios de dos años una niña pelinegra con ojos verdes kahori y un niño pelirojo con ojos celestes ayaku

hikaru y kimiko tuvieron al poco tiempo de la muerte de kagome un niño de casi tres años kumishiro era un inuyokai puro de cabello negro al igual que su padre y hermos ojos morados igual que su madre y poseia una estrella de cinco picos negra en su frente como unica marca de nacimiento

inuyasha y kikyo bueno ellos se casaron seis meses despues que sesshomaru lo hizo y como kikyo volvio a ser humana gracias a kagome tubieron una preciosa niña de apenas un año shiome ella era una hanyou de cabello negro y ojos cafes era muy parecida a kagome solo que ella tenia orejas de perro en su cabeza muchos creyeron que era la reencarnacion de su amiga pero no fue asi ya que la bebe no tenia poderes sagrados pero eso no evitaba que fuera la favorita su tio 'chechy' como ella le decia apenas comenzo a hablar pero habia un problema todos la adoraban completamente y la cuidaban en demasia

Jaken sufria consecuencias por tanto niño ya que el era la niñera personal de todos los niños y lidiaba con sus pequeñas travesuras

En fin se preguntaran que es lo que paso con nuestro adorado youkai despues de emparejarsee con la put... perdon con aoi

Bueno ellos no tuvieron descendencia la en una relacion youkai para que la semilla del macho diera frutos tendria que participar la bestia cosa que yako se negaba a hacer negandole la semilla fertil bueno mejor asi para sesshomaru en su acuerdo de emparejamiento decia que la marcaria hasta que le diera un heredero pero ninguna cosa sucedio ni el la marco ni ella a el ni tubieron crias a demas no es que lo intentaran mucho y cuando raramente lo hacia lo cual hacia sufrir a sesshomaru pues sentia que traicionaba a su querida kagome para poder cumplir tenia que usar su imaginacion y pensar que estaba con su adorada kagome...

En el tiempo transcurrido tuvieron que recolectar los fragmentos por lo cual no llevaban muchos solo 10 fragmentos nada mas

El hanyou perverso estaba en las mismas no contaba mas que con miseros 15 fragmento y no podia controlar mas a hakudoshi y a kanna los cuales se unieron a lord sesshomaru y lo acompañaban fielmente por lo que creo a un nuevo ser...byacuya de los sueños ...

En un acantilado a las afueras del oeste frente a una pequeña y hermosa capilla rodeada de vegetacion y flores silvestres de todos los colores era hermosa para ser una tumba y no cualquier tumba sino la tumba de kagome la youkai shikon no miko en ese lugar se encontraba sesshomaru unicamente vestido con unos simple haori y hakama negros se encontro biendo la tumba fijamente pensando y despues comenzo a hablar solo

_cada año que pasa es igual solo ansio derrotar a naraku y esperar a reunirme contigo kagome aun no comprendo porque lo hisistes *solo queda esperar la muerte para ser feliz* asi es solo con la muerte se acabara mi pena_dijo mientras se tiraba de rodillas frente a al capilla donde se encontro viendo el retrato de kagome fijamente

_tio chechy ella e mu boñitaa_oyo a su lado la vos de sobrina que le dejaba una flr a kagome en la tumba shiome aquella tan parecida a su kagome por lo menos trataria de cuidar a su sobrina

_shiome si ella era muy bonita se parece a ti_dijo sesshomaru mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su sobrina

_shiome donde estas si no apareces tu madre me va a matar vamos hija sal_se oyo la voz de un asustado inuyasha mientras salia de entre los arbustos_que bien shiome aqui estas tu madre me mataria ah hola sesshomaru bueno nosotros tenemos que ir con la madre de esta niñita hermosa_dijo inuyasha cargando a shiome y comenzando a caminar

_allios tio chechy chaluda alla mujer boñita_dijo la niña agitando su mano y desapareciendo entre los arbustos

_´´hmp si que pierdo con intentarlo lo mismo ella dijo que perdemos con intentarlo´´...

INICIO FLASH BACK

_sabes en este tiempo me he dado cuenta que uno se puede enamorar de cualquiera y que uno no elige de quien se enamora sabes creo que me eh enamorado de un maravilloso ser_dijo kagome a un sesshomaru que quedo confundido y un poco irritado por sus palabras

_"quien demonios se ha atrevido a robarme el amor de mi kagome lo matare el muy bastardo sufrira por poner sus sucios ojos en lo que es mio"_penso sesshomaru_ y eso que me interesa_dijo con un tono frio pero por dentro su mente y su bestia exigian que la cabeza del maldito rodara a sus pies despues de haberlo torturado hasta cansarse

_si te importa por que ser maravilloso del que me eh enamorado eres tu_dijo kagome acortando la distancia entre ellos colocando las sus manos alrededor del cuello de sesshomaru y besandolo

Beso que sesshomaru no rechazo y coloco sus manos en la cintura de kagome y correspondio al beso que paso de ser uno inocente se convirtio en uno necesitado el mordio el labio inferior de kagome causando que abriera un poco su boca cosa que el aprovecho para profundizar mas el beso ambos saboreando el duce sabor de sus bocas y labios y poco a poco se fueron separando y se quedaron viendo fijamente sin cambiar de posicion solo que ahora sus bocas estaban separadas

_me gustas sesshomaru_dijo kagome mientras su rostro se sonrojaba tanto que un tomate sentiria envidia

_que has dicho mujer que te hace pensar que yo..._ no termino de decir sesshomaru porque kagome lo interrumpio

_antes de que me rechazes dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacer que me quiereas tanto como yo te quiero si despues de un tiempo no sientes nada por mi yo lo entendere y me alejare de ti despues de todo ¿que perdemos con intertarlo?_le dijo kagome a sesshomaru

_"darme la oportunidad de amar despues de todo me llevare un buen recuerdo de esto aunque dure poco y la separacion sea dolorosa"_ penso sesshomaru para luego volver a besar a kagome y luego separarse de ella para mirarla a los ojos

_eso fue un si_ dijo kagome

_eso es mas que obvio pero nadie puede enterarse de esta relacion_dijo sesshomaru

_entiendo esperare el tiempo necesario yo estare a tu lado todo el tiempo que quieras _dijo kagome separandose de sesshomaru y comenzando a caminar por el prado

_sabes hoy uno de los mejores dias de mi vida_dijo kagome

_hmp bien miko vamos a la aldea_dijo sesshomaru comenzando a caminar

_si_dijo kagome siguiendo a sesshomaru para luego entrelazar su mano con la de el y asi caminar tomados de la mano

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_baya ah esa fue la mejor epoca de mi vida solo que no la supe aprovechar ya hoy son exactamente tres años de tu muerte y con ello otro año de mi condena_dijo el lord acariciando la superficie de la pintura para luego regresar al castillo recordando lo vivido en tan poco tiempo y como lo perdio por no tener valor de decir nada

En una aldea que conectaba los cuatros puntos cardinales por lo cual nadie cuidaba de ella y era sitio desolado de caos pero desde la llegada de un ser era sumamente segura para cualquier ser viviente y tambien para esconderse ...un ser vestido con una capa negra que no dejaba ver su rostro ni nada solo el brillo de sus ojos estaba hablando con el patriarca de la aldea

_por favor su eminencia no salga es peligroso el demonio naraku a vuelto despues de tres años a buscar la perla _dijo el hombre de cabello castaño casi rayando lo rojizo y ojos negros vestido con un kimono masculino de color verde olivo

_no se preocupe ya eh localizado esa perla por lo mismo la busco para destruir a ese ser y traer la paz a japon ya solo me falta la mitad de la perla la otra parte la tengo yo pero no se preocupe volvere en dos meses por cualquier inconveniente la aldea esta protegida por una barrera pero por si no punciona en el templo hay pergaminos sagrados_dicho esto el ser salio del templo donde estaban y emprendido el vuelo

EN EL OESTE...

El grupo del lord del oeste partia buscar la pela y a naraku para poder tener una vida mejor no solo para ellos sino para sus hijos los cuales los acompañaban y eran cuidados por jaken viajando por 5 dias enteros llegaron hacia una preciosa aldea rodeada de flores rojas por todas partes pero habia un pequeño problema...

_AAAAAHHH CHUUUUUUUUU_estrornudo shippo

_que te pasa enano estas enfermo_dijo burlonamente inuyasha_AAAAAAHHHHHH CHUUUUUUUUUUU_oh no kuzo_dijo inuyasha mientras el tambien estornudaba

_que raro olor AAHHCHUUU_dijo jaken secandose el moquillo

_debiles aaahchuuu malditas rosas_dijo aoi mientras se limpiaba la naris

_AAAHCHU_se oyo el estornudo de shiome para que luego todos los demonios e hibridos alli presentes estornudaran menos sesshomaru

_baya esto le afecta a todos menos a sesshomar-sama_dijo la joven rin de ya 13 años

Recorrieron la aldea en busca de un fenomeno pero el jefe de la misma les ofrecio su casa amablemente y alli descansaban ...por ahora

BUENO YA ESTA LAMENTO QUE SEA TAN ABURRIDO PERO ERA NECESARIO PARA EL DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA MAS ADELANTE CONOCEREMOS AL SER DE NEGRO Y CREO QUE YA SE HARAN UNA IDEA DE QUE O QUIEN ES EN FIN GRACIAS POR DEJAR SU OPINION Y A LOS QUE NO PERO LA LEEN TAMBIEN PLIS DEJEN SU OPINION

P.D: **ACUTUALIZO EL MARTES** Y LES DIGO HACIENDO YA LAS CUENTAS EL FIC TENDRA COMO 40 CAPITULOS EN SI YA VAMOS A LA MITAD PERDON LOS CALCULOS SON ASI Y NO ME MATEN

ATT: saipu-san


	24. Chapter 24

Mis lindas señoritas Bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo y no me maten

Recuerden los personajes pertenecen a rumiko-sama

Aclaraciones

_dialogo_accion

"Pensamientos"

*intervencion de las bestias de los youkais*

CAPITULO 24 : RECUERDOS E ILUCIONES Y EL PRINCIPE DE LAS ROSAS DEMONIACAS

Nuetros heroes descansaban comodamente en el palacio del jefe de la aldea exepto sesshomaru el se encontraba viendo la luna siempre era asi en cada viaje solo siempre solo

_"baya esas flores le hubieran encantado" ya la imagino_susurro el youkai al viento

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

Una pareja conformada por un inuyoukai y una miko-youkai estaban en un prado de flores de distintos colores paseando

_estas flores son muy hermosas gracias por traerme sesshomaru_dijo la miko-youkai depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del youkai

_hmp tonterias_dijo el youkai

_vamos no seas amargado_dijo la joven jalandolo hasta hacerlos caer y rodar en el pasto hasta que el quedo arriba de ella

_miko te gustan demasiado las flores_dijo el youkai

_mmm puede que si pero me gustas mas tu_dijo la joven miko dando un beso en la frente al lord del oeste

_eso no me conforma_dijo el youkai tomando de la nuca ala miko y dandole un beso en la boca_esto si pero aun no estoy satisfecho_dijo el lord para volver a besarla

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_"hmp como deseo volver a esos tiempos"_penso sesshomaru mientras seguia recordando

El youkai no se percato de la silueta negra que lo observaba desde lo alto de un arbol ...

_"estas plantas no son normales su aroma es extraño y poseen algo de youki no es muy fuerte por eso no lo han sentido ...tendre que hacer que baya al centro del poder"_penso aquel ser mientras aplastaba la flor en su mano y los petalos caian en la cara de sesshomaru

_"que diablos que es eso" tu te ordeno que te muestres_dijo sesshomaru mientras seguia al ser de negro que emprendio la carrera hacia un lugar desconocido

La persecucion que realizaba nuestro youkai lo llevo por un camino infestado de esas rosas rojas y tambien...¿estatuas de piedra? entre mas avanzaba mas 'estatuas' habia el ser de negro desaparecio en la entrada de un castillo en ruinas asi que decidio entrar pero se encontro con...

_que demonios significa esto_dijo sesshomaru mientras veia a varios aldeanos comvertidos en piedra y otros sujetados de los brazos y piernas por las raices de las flores mientras lloraban lagrimas de sangre y a un hombre vestido con una tunica morada reir como loco

_vamos mis pequeñas alimentence de los anelos de estos perdedores jajajajajaja_dijo aquel hombre extraño aun sin darse cuenta de la presencia de sesshomaru

_no me gusta que me ignoren BAKUSAIGA_dijo el youkai sacando su espada y liberando a los aldeanos a lo cual estos cayeron inconsientes en el suelo

_MALDITO mira lo que has hecho mis preciosas flores se estaban alimentando y tu si tu bienes y las destruyes por eso yo el principe de las rosas demoniacas te destruire_dijo aquel hombre mientras atacaba a sesshomaru

Aquel ser lanzaba espinas por sus manos tambien controlaba las raices de las flores ambos peleaban y destruian parte del castillo en un descuido una raiz tomo a sesshomaru por la espalda y lo amarro y de esa le siguieron otras y el inuyoukai termino sujetado por las raices pero antes de perder la conciensia ataco con su espada a aquel ser ...pero no vio el resplandor azul que se mezclo con su ataque destruyendo al principe que manipulaba las rosas...porque cayo inconsiente

INICIO DE LA ILUCION DE SESSHOMARU

SESSHOMARU POV

Estoy en un bosque de sakuras en este lugar se siente una increible paz un momento...

_sesshomaru ven mas cerca estoy aqui acompañame_oigo la voz de mi kagome no dudo y me encamino hacia el origen de la voz...

La veo el ser que perdi hace tres años no puede ser esta aqui mi kagome se ve hermosa esta esta vestida con una tunica blanca con sus largos cabellos esparcidos por las raices del arbol donde duerme parece un angel

_mi querido sesshomaru haz venido toda esa espera termino al fin estas conmigo"_me dijo mi kagome levantandose y corriendo a abrazarme

_si ya estoy contigo y nada mas importa mi querida kagome_le dije mientras la estrechaba contra mis brazos un momento ella esta fria no irradia esa calidez

_vamos amor acompañame al infierno_me dijo kagome

_que dices_le dije un poco confundido

_si acompañame al infierno vamos juntos me quieres no_me dijo meientras se alejaba un poco de mi y me ofrecia su mano

_yo..._no termine de decir porque una voz me interrumpio

_estas loco yo nunca te pediria algo como eso si yo mori fue para que ustedes vivieran mejor pero no sirvio de nada_dijo una kagome vestida de negro con su cabello trenzado mientras me daba un puñetazo en la cara_que diablos pasa porque te dejas engañar esa no soy yo nunca te pediria que dejes tu vida tienes cosas por las que vivir_me dijo la kagome vestida de negro_solo destruye a esta impostora y despierta_me dijo mientras sacaba su latigo azul y amarraba a la otra kagome entonces yo la destrui usando mis garras

_entonces tu eres la verdadera kagome no_dije mientras me le acercaba y la abrazaba

_ya basta solo vine a ayudarte no pertenesco a este mundo aqui ya no hay lugar para mi _me dijo mientras se separaraba de mi

_ porque elegiste morir en vez de quedarte ami lado yo..._no termine de decir porque kagome me beso y yo no tardeben corresponder es tan calida no puedo dejar de besarla la nesecito tanto

_despierta_me dijo kagome separandose de mi y dssapareciendo

FIN SESSHOMARU POV

FIN DE LA ILUCION DE SESSHOMARU

En el gran jaridin del castillo los aldeanos que se habian convertido en piedra volvieron a la normalidas y los que estaban inconsientes despertaron y todos los aldeanos se fueron dejando a seshomaru solo y asi lo encontro inuyasha que habia salido a buscar a au hermano

_vamos despierta sesshomaru no seas asi no eres debil_dijo inuyasha mientras sacudia a su hermano

_kagome_dijo sesshomaru abriendo los ojos

_no soy yo inuyasha_ayudando a pararse a su hermano

_hmp "fue un sueño pero aun siento la calidez de sus labios" ya no importa vamos ya casi amanece_dijo sesshomaru empezando a caminar

_eh claro _dijo inuyasha siguiendo a su hermano

Como siempre entre las sombras el ser de negro observaba a nuestros heroes y cin un solo pensamiento volvio a esconderse entre las sombras

"Que nos deparara el destino ...seshomaru

Hola hola bueno aqui cumpliendo con lo prometido no olviden dejar su opinion y en el proximo capitulo de "EL DESTINO NOS UNIO" nuestros heroes se toparan con el ser de negro y saben quien es no lo revelen ya que ellos no lo daben plis dejen su opinion

P.D : ACTUALIZO EL VIERNES

ATT : saipu-san


	25. Chapter 25

Hola mis lindas lectoras aqui les traigo el siguente capitulo y recuerden

Si es tan facil realmente vale la pena...

Inuyasha no me pertenece ami si no ala gran rumiko takahashi

Aclaraciones

_dialogo_accion

"Pensamiento"

*intervencion de las bestias internas de los youkais*

CAPITULO 25 : ENCUENTRO

Despues de destruir las rosas demonicas inuyasha y sesshomaru regresaron a la mansion donde se quedaban el hibrido acompaño a su hermano en silencio pero sabemos bien que inuyasha no es una persona seria

_oye sesshomaru estas bien te noto decaido has estado pensando en ella_dijo el hanyou de ojos dorados mientras miraba a su hermano en ese tiempo habian aprendido a tolerarse mas y ya eran un poco cercanos ...solo un poco

_hmp me indigna que alguien tan estupido como tu se de cuenta de lo que pasa por mi cabeza...pero era de esperarse hermano_respondio sesshomaru para luego contar el sueño que tuvo

Una vez sesshomaru termino de contar su sueño inuyasha quedo muy sorprendido

_"el aun anela encontrarse con ella" baya es sorprendente pero me alegra que no te hayas derretido en el infierno_dijo inuyasha con el fin de animar un poco a su hermano

_hmp desenvaina tu espada inuyasha es momento que empiezes a tomar forma te has descuidado_dijo sesshomaru parandose y desenvainando a bakusaiga

_ya era hora de que te de una buena paliza sesshomaru solo para recordar viejos tiempos_dijo inuyasha sacando a tessaiga y dando el primer golpe

Al siguientes dias nuestros heroes se encaminaron a buscar los fragmentos de la perla de shikon sin saber que se llevarian una gran sorpresa...

EN UNA PARTE CERCA DEL BOSQUE DEL NORTE...

Una figura vestida totalmente de negro caminaba rumbo al noroeste en busca de la presencia maligna de naraku detras de ella viene un niña youkai de aproximadamente 12 años de cabello rojo como la sangre y ojos azules como el mar tambien benia con ella el hermano mayor de la niña ell era un joven youkai de 14 años de cabello naranja y ojos azules amobos seguian fielmente al ser de negro

_su eminencia mire esto_dijo la pequeña tomando una flor negra de largos petalos adornados con puntos blancos

_chio suelta eso esa es la flor hiyima es venenosa...tambien para youkais no venenosos como tu_dijo el ser al momento en que le quitaba la flor ala pequeña youkai y la clabava en un pino y al momento en que la flor se incrusto en el el arbol este se obscurecio y se volvio cenizas

_waoo su eminencia es muy lista _dijo la youkai de ojos azules

_eso era de esperare ella es la gran guardiana de nuestra aldea_dijo el joven youkai de cabellos naranjas

_si tienes razon yosi onii-san _dijo la pequeña

_vamonos niños es momento de seguir el rastro de ese villano_ dijo el ser de negro

EN LAS AFUERAS DEL BOSQUE DEL NORESTE...

Nuestro grupo de heroes viajaba siguiendo la pista de naraku y estaban contentos ya que aoi habia regresado al palacio para atender unos asuntos con el clan de los dragones pero no les importaba en fin siguieron caminando hasta que el suelo comenzo a temblar de ahi naraku aparecio lanzando sus tentaculos a todo ser vivo

Jaken tenia a shiome sasuki kasuki akira y junto a rin shippo kohaku kirara y ah-un los protegian pero claro esta que los nińos estaban bajo el campo de proteccion de tensseiga

Inuyasha miroku sango y kikyo peleaban conta unos monstruos que enviaba naraku mientras quel daiyoukai miraba cara a cara a naraku

_baya alfin te has dignado a aperecer maldito _dijo sesshomaru sacando su espada y comenzando a atacar a naraku

_baya que impaciente mi lord solo me tomo tiempo recuperarme de ese ataque pero por lo menos no he muerto_dijo naraku mientras se burlaba del youkai

_callate maldito tu no sabes nada _dijo sesshomaru mientras atacaba con mas fuerza a naraku ya que el si sabia quien era la persona de la que se burlaba el hanyou malnacido

_baya parece que eh tocado una fibra sensible jajajajajaja _dijo el maldito ser que ha cusado inumerabpes desgracias y entre ellas la perdida de su miko

Naraku queria poner fin a esto asi que usando uso de sus monstruos ataco al lord por la espalda pero no contaba que hakudoshi y kanna llegaran a ayudar a sesshomaru

Kanna vestia un haori rosa y un hakama azul marino en su mano izquierda portaba un tridente construido con su espejo y su cabello ahora negro atado en una coleta alta sus ojos esmeraldas brilaban con determinacion

Por otro lado su hermano hakudoshi no habia cambiado mucho seguia siendo el mismo solo que ya no era malvado aunque lo niegue a el tambien le afecto la influencia de kagome con su alabarda destrozaba las cabezas de los monstruos que se acetcaban al lord

_baya baya pero si son los traidores de hakudoshi y kanna pero diganme como estan_dijo sarcasticamente naraku burlandose de sus antiguos seguidores

_mejor de lo que te puedas imaginar maldito_dijio kanna mientras atrabezaba a un oni que iba a atacar a sango por la espalda

_michas gracias kanna_dijo la exterminadora mientras lanzaba de nuevo su hiraikotsu hacia la orda de monstruos que los atacaban

Kanna ayudaba a sango y a miroku mientras que hakudoshi unia fuerzas con inuyasha y kikyo

Pero quien dice que naraku juega limpio al momento de una pelea no claro que no por eso asumio una forma con la que pudiera derrotar al lord del oeste

_porque no me sigues atacando sesshomaru_ dijo naraku mientras asumia la forma de kagome y atacaba al inuyoukai

_kagome_dijo el lord mientras se paralizaba y soltaba a bakusaiga

En ese momento naraku estaba feliz al parecer esa mujer afectaba al youkai y esta era la oportunidad para matarlo quien mejor para eliminar al youkai que su gran amor...pero no conto con lo que pasaria a continuacion de entre el bosque una figura de negro salia y degollaba a narku quien resulto ser una marioneta mas que desperdicio de tiempo penso aquel ser deapues de que la marioneta de naraku fue destruida los mostruos desaparecieron pero nuestros heroes no bajaron la guardia no sabian si ese ser era enemigo o aliado

_quien demonios eres tu contesta que planeas hacer_grito inuyasha mientras apuntaba al ser de negro

_calma inuyasha no sabemos sus intenciones no puedes juzgar a ntes de saber_dijo miroku poniendo paz en el campo de batalla

_monje inuyasha tiene razon no hay que confiarnos ese sujeto no despide presencia ni aroma ni siquiera su aura se siente_dijo hakudoshi

Sesshomaru solo miraba a aquel ser estaba cubierto por una capa negra nisiquiera se veia ninguna parte del rostro de ese ser era extraño en la espalda llevaba una especie de espada cubierta con una tela negra ...si ese sujeto era de tener cuidado no era normal alguien asi en parte el ya lo habia visto en aquella aldea donde habitaban rosas demoniacas como olvidarlo fue apenas hace 7 dias

_ahora reponderas mi pregunta quien eres dijo el youkai

_lo lamto señor su eminancia hairashi es muda poerdio el habla cuando un demonio intenton degollarla_hablo un niño youkai de pelo naranja saliendo del bosque y detras de el venia una ñiña tamnien youkai de cabello rojo

_"mentioroso"_penso la niña mientras se ponia aun lado de su hemano y ambos se interponian entre nuestros heroes y el ser misterioso

Sin mas aquel ser tomo a ambos niños youkai y volo alejandose rapido de aquel grupo...no un no era tiempo

Todo el grupo no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo y optaron por irse de ese lugar al llegar la noche decidieron acampar al aire libre

_kanna-chan tu y hakudoshi-kun tambien nos acompañaran en el vaje_ pregunto rin mientras tomaba el pez asado que le ofrecia jaken en verdad aquel kappa no cosinaba nada mal

_si rin-chan "es lo mas recomendable en estos tiempos"viajaremos todos juntos _dijo kanna mientras ella solo comia una manzana

Kikyo miraba el cielo esperando a que su serpiente cazadora regresara adecir verdad ya estaba viva pero aun asi utilizaba a las serpientes como mensajeras y espias al ver ala serpiente ella se levanto y miro a inuyasha

_porfavor no me sigan tengo asuntos pendientes ...ah inuyasha se me olvidava cuida de shiome no tardo_dijo la miko kikyo mientras miraba a su inuyasha y luego sus serpientes la rodeaban y la llevaban a algun lado

EN UN LAGO ALAS AFUERAS DEL SUR...

Aquel ser de negro observo el camino por donde chio y yoshi habian ido a buscar agua y fruta ella por su parte habia cazado un jabali y lo habia puesto al fuego

De un momento a otro un ser envuelto en serpientes blancas aparecia delante de ella...

_hola cuanto tiempo sin verte_dijo la miko que mejaba a aquellas serpientes

_Lo mismo digo... sacerdotisa kikyo_dijo aquel ser quitandose la parte de su vestimenta que ocultaba su rostro

_baya no eras muda su eminemcia hairashi_dijo kikyo acercandose a aquel ser

_eso es para ocultarme espero que guardes mi secreto_dijo aquel ser

_ no has resistido el impulso de venir a jugar no es asi_ dijo la mujer vestida de miko

_claro que no pero es hora que regreses_dijo el ser volviendo a ocultar su rostro

_si inu armaria un escandalo bien adios eminencia y descuide guardare su secreto_ dijo la miko mientras desaparecia al ser envuelta por sus fieles serpientes

Y viendo alejarse a aquella mujer el ser tuvo un ultimo pensamiento

"Gacias por guardar mi secreto kikyo"

HOLA HOLA BUENO GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS CONENTARIOS SOY FELIZ EN FIN NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU OPINION

SE CUIDAN

ATT: saipu-san

P.D: ACTUALIZO EL LUNES


	26. Chapter 26

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA NI SUS PERAONAJES Y ESCRIBO SIN ANIMOS DE LUCRO SOLO PORQUE ME GUSTA

Hola lindas niñas aqui les traigo lo prometido ya veran pronto sabrqn quien es esa eminencia sin mas

Aclaraciones

_dialogo_accion

"Pensamiento"

*intervencion de las bestias internas de los youkai

CAPITULO 26 : RYUUSEI

Kikyo regreso de su paseo por el bosque y el grupo continuo con su viaje sin inconvenientes tambien los poderes de todos se fortalecieron inuyasha obtubo dos tecnicas mas el ryuu no tessaiga la cual cortaba los vortices demoniacos y absorbia tecnicas y el miedou zangetsuha el cual creaba un pasaje al infierno y mandaba al enemigo destruyendolo esa tecnica primero le fue otorgada a tenseiga pero con despues de perfeccionarla a costo de la vida de rin la cual irasue revivio sesshomaru puso una prueba a inuyasha para ver si era digno de la tecnica mediante una lucha en la cual sesshomaru salvo la vida de inuyasha se la dio tambien se enteraron de que tenseiga nunca existio sino que solo era un fragmento de tessaiga

Las nuevas aventuras iban incrementando cada dia el ser de negro le dio a kikyo el legendario arco del monte azusa el cual le costo manejar pero ya lo domina...y como siempre aquel ser de negro ayudaba al grupo siempre siendo oportuno vigilandolos entre las sombras

Sesshomaru desarrollo una compulsiva obsecion de descubrir quien era el misterioso ser de negro que en vez de seguir la pista a naraku parecian segur a aquel ser que aun mantenia oculta su identidad para el grupo bueno a todo el grupo excepto para kikyo la cual de vez en cuando se encontraba con su eminencia hairashi

Pero bueno este tiempo no ah sido de relajacion muy a su pesar regresaron al oeste encontrandose con el castillo patas arriba por el mal mantenimiento que aoi le daba y bueno la señora aoi estaba en uno de los salones del palacio semi desnuda y muy muy ebria la cual un sesshomaru echo una furia arrastro a la mujer que se ahacia llamar lady del oeste titulo que pertenecia solo a una persona que no estaba entre los vivos al dormitorio y la encerro para que no molestara

Sesshomaru muy enojado mando a jaken a ordenar a todo el personal del castillo dejarlo impecable ese mismo dia en 4 meses seria la reunion cardinal y seria en su castillo este debia ser impecable y no quedaria en ridiculo por esa que es su muy a su pesar su mujer

Queria relajarse un poco asi que tomando las mejores flores del jardin del castillo se encamino a la tumba de kagome encontrandose con alguien inesperado...

un ryuu youkai de piel bronceada de cabello color verde atado en una cola de cabello alta estaba mirando la tumba con eso ojos amarillentos tenia marcas verdes a cada lado de a sus mejillas pero lo que mas resaltaba era la marca de una cruz color verde en su frente aquel youkai estaba vestido con un traje similar al de sesshomaru pero era color verde con detalles en negro quel era un bello ejemplar macho del clan ryuu youkai pero claro nadie mas bello que sesshomaru pero el dragon tenia lo suyo

_ryuusei que haces aqui_dijo sesshomaru ese dragon no le daba buena espina

_tan amigable como siempre sesshomaru yo solo vine a ver la tumba de la princesa del este recuerda ella iba hacer mi prometida_dijo el dragon haciendo recordar al youkai inu algo del pasado

FLASH BACK...

Despues de que hikaru siguio a kagome se fue corriendo del salon donde se efectuaba la junta los ancianos y lords restantes continuaron la junta

_baya caracter el de la princesa_dijo un youkai lagarto el cual era el jefe del concejo de youkais

_si pero yamato viejo amigo no puedes negar que la hembra tiene lo suyo estan hermosa y sensual_dijo un youkai cuervo que era miembro del concejo

Los ancianos continuaron elogeando la belleza de kagome lo cual hacia enojar a sesshomaru despues de eso kagome y hikaru volvieron y sucedio lo peor

_khe sesshomaru ya me presentaste al concejo puedo irme es muy aburrido estar aqui_dijo inuyasha

_mejor callate muchacho eres un señor cardinal ahora debes asistir a todas las juntas es tu deber como segundo del oeste_dijo irasue mientras le daba un coscorron a inuyasha

_auch como quieran_dijo inuyasha resignado a quedarse en la junta

_cambiando de tema entonces lord hikaru lady kimiko no han pensado en emparejar a kagome-san_dijo el jefe del concejo youkai

Las caras de desconcierto de hikaru kimiko inuyasha y sesshomaru eran muy graciosas de ver la bomba vendria acontinuacion

_mis señores apenas acabo de regresar a mis tierras pero si me gustaria emparejarme con un buen macho y posteriormente dar un buen legado al oeste_dijo kagome

_claro kagome-san usted sabra que los contrayentes eligen el plazo como aoi-san y sesshomaru-sama que eligieron un siglo asi que despreocupese _dijo el youkai cuervo

_oh si pero yo no eaperare tanto en mis viajes estoy en constante lucha asi que temiendo morir yo quisiera diafrutar de la vida_dijo kagome mientras miraba a sesshomaru

_kagome...acaso tu..._no termino de decir inuyasha porque el lord del sur se le acerco a kagome

Al momento de quedar enfrente de la joven miko esta se levanto del asiento quedando de pie frente a ryuusei que delicadamente se inco y con la mayor delicadeza beso la mano de kagome

_mi lord hikaru lady kimiko hoy honorablemente les pido frente al concejo y lords cardinales que me permitan en un plazo de 3 años cortejar y posteriormente emparejarme con kagome-sama_dijo el youkai dragon mirando fijamente a los señores del este

Sesshomaru mascaba rabia la bestia esta vez aunque le dolia detenia a sesshomaru debian sufrir porque el alejo a kagome en primer lugar debian dejarla ser feliz

_eh bueno lord ryuusei es un honor que quiera emparejarse con mi hermana pero este bueno..._no termino de decir hikaru porque kimiko lo interrumpio

_lo que mi señor trata de decir es que es decision de kagome elegir emparejarse con usted_dijo kimiko

Todos guararon silencio el dragon mirando fijamente a kagome ella miro a todoa se detubo a ver a aoi quien sujetaba pocesivamente a sesshomaru y no lo penso mucho

_por mi no hay problema 3 años esta bien si mi lord ryuusei acepto su cortejo_dijo kagome

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Como olvidar ese momento el habia alejado a kagome luego ella se comprometio y al final murio al irse con naraku para ayudar los el a cada segundo pensa en ella siempre ella soñaba con estar con ella añoraba sentir a su miko porque era suya pero ella se fue y aunque eatubiera viva no seria suya el estaba emparejado o casado como dicen los humanos y ella comprometida con eae dragon nada que hacer aunque...

_hmp lo se ryuusei lo se _dijo sesshomaru para dejar las flores en la tumba e irse al palacio

Nadie se fio cuenta de una presencia en lo alto de un arbor aquel ser vestido de negro veia todo desde las sombras y pensaba

"yo tambien lo se sesshomaru"

Hola bueno ya se descubrio un gran misterio que todas se preguntaban y que hara sesshomaru su teoria no es tan equivocada pues averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo de esta historia

Plis dejen comentarios me gusta saber su opinion es importante para mi

PD:ACTUALIZO EL JUEVES Y CHEQUEN MI NUEVO ONE-SHOT LO ENCONTRARQN ENTRE MIS HISTORIAS SE LLAMA :

¿COMO SE HACEN LOS BEBES?

ATT: saipu-san


	27. Chapter 27

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA ESTE PERTENECE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

hola como estan aqui va el siguente capitulo y recuerden

Las verdaderas emociones estan en los retos de la vida...

CAPITULO 27 : MISTERIO RESUELTO

Sesshomaru regreso al palacio echo una furia no tenia animo de nada por lo que fue a su despacho y saco varias botellas del mejor sake y mando llamar a inuyasha y los dos comenzaron a platicar temas del palacio mientras bebian de sake

_aque se debe la celebracion sesshomaru solo se que se reuniran los lords_dijo un inuyasha con las mejillas rojas por el sake

_hmp mi aniversario de emparejamiento_dijo sesshomaru

_eh eso se me olvida entonces seria el cumpleaños numero 18 de ella...una pregunta porque elegiste el cumpleaños de kagome para emparejarte_dijo inuyasha mientras se servia mas sake

_para no olvidar que estoy emparejado_dijo sesshomaru tomando un gran trago de su copa de sake

Ambos hermanos siguieron tomando para aliviar un poco las penas hasta que el anochecer se hizo presente...

_yooo yaaa me boy porrrrquee yaaaa me caigooo de borrrrachooo_dijo un ebrio inuyasha

_no tienes resistencia al alcohol_dijo sesshomaru el cual todabia estaba algo sobrio

Despues de que inuyasha se fue el siguio bebiendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada

_bhaa irre a otrro lugarr noo quierrro aceptarrrr la rrrealidad_dijo un medio ebrio youkai

Entonces el camino y camino hasta volver al lugar donde perdio a su miko ...

De pie frente ala tumba acariciaba el retrato de su kagome el aire fresco habia ayudado a bajarle un poco lo borracho ahora solo se recostaba en el pasto a descansar hasta que de entre el bosque se oyo una cancion ...

EL DESEO DE UNIR NOS ALENTARA DA PORQUE VIVIR YO LO SE ...YO LO SE

Sesshomaru se levanto mirando a todas partes la voz le era conocida era una voz melodiosa

SIN UNA ILUSION NO HAY ANELOS YA Y TU CORAZON PRONTO ASI SE MARCHITARA...

El siguio buscando el origen del sonido ...

VEN JUNTO A MI Y PODRAS SENTIR MI DESEO DE CRECER ...ALGO QUIERO SER...MUCHO HAY QUE REUNIR...

Siguio buscando el origen del sonido comenzando a caminar entre el bosque

ESE JOVEN TE DA LA INQUIETUD Y MI PULSO ES COMO UNA LUZ... CADA INSTANTE VALIOSO SERA...

El camino atrabezando algunos arbustos necesitaba encontrar el origen de ese sonido

NUESTRA META AUN MUY LEJOS ESTA...

Ahi termino la cancion pero el sigui caminando lo que lo llevo a un pequeño claro iluminado por la luz de la luna encontrandose con aquel ser que es un misterio para todos que ni aun con la luz de la luna se le pude ver el rostro...

_hmp que haces aqui acaso te gui el mismo sonido_dijo el youkai

Aquel ser solo asintio en respuesta

_tendras el valor de decirme quien diablos eres ahora o seguiras huyendo como cobarde_dijo sesshomaru acercandose a aquel ser de negro

El suelo comenzo a temblar y el cielo se obscurecio y miles de youkais llegaban aquel ser de negro y sesshomaru los destruian como podian eran demasiados pero en momentos llegaron inuyasha y los demas a reforzar a sesshomaru

De entre una nube de miasma e incectos salieron kagura y byacuya de los sueños

_encargense de la basura _dijo byacuya

Inuyasha y kikyo peleaban contra kagura quien estaba montada en su clasica pluma lanzandoles cuchillas y hakudoshi y kanna contra los demonios menores que tambien eran destruidos por miroku sango kirara shippo jaken kohaku y rin

El ser de negro esquibava facilmente a byacuya y sesshomaru aprovechaba el descuido de la nueva creacion de naraku para atacarlo con bakusaiga

Pero byacuya mando un monstruo con forma humana para que atacara a sesshomaru por atras por pocos segundos el youkai moriria pero fue salvado por el ser de negro quien recibio el ataque del monstruo

Yoshi y chio llegaron en el momento justo cuando aquel ser fue atravezado por el monstruo que mando byacuya

_noo su eminencia_grito chio desesperada en sus brazos llebaba un paquete envuelto en tela negra

_gra..cias chio la habia olvidado_dijo aquel ser sacando del paqute una espada que era conocida por todos

Kagura habia escapado puesto que inuyasha la dejo muy herida los demas seguian matando monstruos pero al ver la espada que tenia aquel ser se sorprendieron...esa espada habia desaparecido junto con su sueña

_pero si esa es kiba satsuei_dijo shippo quien estaba muy impresionado

_ no puede ser eso es imposible_ respondio sango eso era ridiculo no podia ser

_ la espada habia desaparecido con su dueña _dijo jaken

_al parecer ese tipo la obtuvo _dijo el monje miroku

_pero que no tubo que haber encontrado..._no termino de decir rin porque fue interrumpida por el grito de yoshi

_su eminencia no lo haga esta debil mejor volvamos a la aldea_dijo el joven youkai pero fue ignorado

El cielo comenzo a ponerse de color celeste como si fuera de dia pero se alcanzban a observar unos rayos de color plateado y se sentia una mezcla abrumadora de youki y reiki el aire era asfixiante byacuya temblaba de miedo

_RAYOS RESPLANDESIENTES_grito aquel ser de negro agitando la espada

Los rayos plateados cayeron a la tierra aniquilando a la orda de demonios y dejando a byacuya muy herido quien escapo en una gruya de papel

_como es que tienes esa espada ya se que si puedes hablar asi que CONTESTA_dijo sesshomaru tomando del barazo a aquel ser quien ya muchos se hacian una idea de quien era

_sueltame si no me has reconocido no te lo dire sueltame ... no pienso quedarme en las tierras del oeste asi que...SUELTAME_grito aquel ser dandole una descarga de reiki a sesshomaru

_"no.. imposible tu estas muerta no no puedes no ahora porque ...kagome"_penso sesshomaru descubriendo al fin quien era ese ser

Por la herida que tenia y mas aparte el agotamiento el ser de negro quien todos ya sabian quien era ya que nadie podia hacer ese tipo de ataques se desmayo pero antes de que tocara el suelo sesshomaru sostuvo en sus brazos

_oyr niña recoge la espada yo la llevare a que la curen_ dijo sesshomaru alzando a kagome en brazos

_si señor_dijo chio levantando y envainando a kiba satsuei

_sesshomaru-sama no llevela a la aldea esta se encuentra en el punto donde el norte sur este y oeste se conectan _dijo yoshi acercandose al youkai

_hmp ustedes bayan por los niños y avisen nuestra partida pero no digan el motivo y despues siganme_dijo sesshomaru siguiendo a yoshi y a chio

Todos obedescieron las ordenes sin replicar en sus mentes solo rondaba una cos

"como es que estas viva... kagome"

Bueno bueno al fin se descubrio la identidad de aquel ser de negro creo que ya algunos se hacian una idea pero bueno cimenten su opinion y los espero en el capitulo que viene chao se cuidan

PD: ACTUALIZO EL DOMINGO

ATT: saipu-san


	28. Chapter 28

INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE AMI SINO ALA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI...

Cuando las cosas se ponen dificiles hay que intentar hasta lograr nuestro cometido

Aclaraciones

_dialogo_accion

"pensamiento"

*intervencion de las bestias de los youkais*

CAPITULO 28 : COMO ES QUE ESTAS VIVA

Con la mujer en brazos Sesshomaru siguio a Yoshi hasta llegar a una aldea que estaba protegida por un campo de energia color azul que encuanto Yoshi lo toco se abrio dandoles el paso.

Siguio al joven youkai hasta lo que parecia ser un templo sagrado entrando en el dejo a Kagome en una habitacion y el se quedo vigilando el sueño de la joven.

_"me alegra que que este aqui conmigo"*hay un inconveniente *"cual bestia"*tu estas emparejado*"no eh marcado a esa mujer"*tambien ella esta...*"callate ya veras que se resolvera"*eso espero*_el lord del oeste se encontraba en una pelea mental con su bestia

Mientras tanto afuera Kikyo estaba batallando con el caracter de Aoi la cual se les habia pegado y fue con ellos

_Nadie te ah invitado dragona solo estorbaras en lo que hay que hacer_dijo una enojada Kikyo

_Jajaja yo vendre a donde sea que mi señor venga _dijo Aoi

.

De la entrada del templo salio un Sesshomaru con la cara inexpresiba pero se le miraba un tanto irritado.

_ Si vas a quedarte no causaras problemas_dijo el inuyoukai entrando de nuevo al templo.

Una vez todos lo siguieron Chio los llevo a un salon del templo y les sirvio te para que esperaran a que Kagome despierte.

_Cuando despertara ansio tanto verla ella es como mi madre_dijo Shippo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitacion.

_Calmate enano ya veras que pronto la veras _dijo Inuyasha mientras cargaba a Shiome.

_que ..va veñir papa_dijo la pequeña hanyou pelinegra.

_Una amiga importante para todos_dijo Inuyasha acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

_ech la mujer boñita jaja_rio la hija de inuyasha para luego corre a jugar con Sasuki y Kasuki.

_Shiome ten cuidado_dijo Kikyo mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Inuyasha.

_quien hubiera pensado que la señorita Kagome siguiera viva_dijo Rin quien al igual que Shippo deseaaba ver ala miko youkai.

_pues yo sabia que no se podia ir asi de facil ella es muy fuerte_dijo Kanna mientras pulia su tridente.

_Anque hayas cambiado siempre seguiras asi de misteriosa hermana_dijo Hakudoshi quien estaba viendo hacia afuera.

_yo quisiera saber si la señorita Kagome sigue teniendo ese escultural cuerpo_ dijo Miroku ganandose un golpe por parte de Sesshomaru_ay solo era una bromita Sesshomaru no tenias que golpearme tan fuerte_dijo el monje mientras limpiaba la sangre de su naris.

_Hmp pues cuida tu lengua monje_dijo friamente Sesshomaru mostrando sus garras al pobre monje pervertido.

_Ves lo que te ganas amorcito nunca se te quitara lo pervertido_dijo Sango mientras le cambiaba el pañal a Akira.

Aoi quien escuchaba atentamente la conversacion estaba furiosa con esa mujer sus planes se arruinarian tal vez...

_Baya asi que esa estupida traidora volvio supongo que la van a eli..._no termino de decir la youkai ryuu porque Kikyo se levanto y le dio una fuerte cachetada que resono en todo el templo.

_Te lo adverti tu no eres nadie para hablar asi de Kagome_dijo Kikyo mirando friamente a Aoi.

_Maldita ya ver..._no termino de decir aquella youkai porque Inuyasha la tomo del cuello y comenzo a haorcarla.

Nadie hacia nada todos se quedaron viendo lo que sucedia hasta que una voz fuerte se hizo presente en el lugar.

_¡YA BASTA INUYASHA!_se oyo la fuerete y firme la voz de kagome que ocasiono que los niños lloraran.

_Pero ella estaba hablando de ti sin siquiera saber algo_dijo Inuyasha apretando mas el agarre del cuello de Aoi.

_Ya Inuyasha basta la señora Aoi tiene razon al desconfiar de mi porfavor tu no eres asi sueltala_dijo Kagome hacercandose al hanyou.

_Esta bien...tu tienes suerte si ella no llega hubieras muerto_dijo Inuyasha soltando a Aoi quien quedo inconciente.

_Chio Yoshi haganme el porfavor de llevar a la señora a una habitacion para que duerma_le dijo kagome a los niños.

_Si señorita_dijeron los dos mientras arrastraban el cuerpo de una inconciente Aoi

Sesshomaru estaba mirando todo lo sucedido ...su miko Kagome se veia tan hermosa solo estaba vestida con una yukata blanca que resaltaba su figura su cabello en una trenza que llegaba a las rodillas de la joven se veia tan maravillosa inocente...deliciosa.

_*se ve hermosa*"hmp yo la prefiero con el cabello suelto que caiga libremente"_hablaba Sesshomaru con su bestia hasta que volvio a la realidad

_Supongo que quieren saber como es que estoy viva _ dijo la joven oyendo un si proviniente de todos _pues les contare_dijo Kagome

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

KAGOME POV

Yo me encontraba ya lista para finalizar el tengoku no jigoku ...solo faltaba poco y terminaria con todo hasta que solo ella escuche una voz familiar salir de kiba satsuei.

"Pequeña aun no es tiempo de tu partida venceras a Naraku pero no haci".

En el instante de la explosion kiba satsuei me rodeo con una luz blanca para poder salvarme...solo alcanze a despedirme de mis amigos.

"Espero me perdonen amigos esto fue un plan mio ahora todos estaran bien con esto protegere a mis amigos"

Despues solo me senti flotar en la obscuridad luego senti agua para despues quedar en obscuridad.

FIN KAGOME POV

En una desolada aldea dos niños youkai se encontraban jugando en el rio hasta que vierion algo flotar en el...

_Mira Yoshi es un muerto_dijo una pequeña youkai de 9 años.

_No esta mueta solo inconsiente anda ven Chio ayudame a sacarla_dijo el niño youkai de aprocximadamente 11 años.

Asi ambos niños sacaron el cuerpo de una mujer youkai de cabello negro y la llevaron al templo donde vivian y llamaron al jefe de la aldea para que los ayudara.

Una vez alli Chio le puso una yukata blanca a la mujer y les dijo a su hermano y al jefe de la aldea que pasaran.

_sabes que especie de youkai es Chio_dijo el jefe

_No señor Hirawa solo le alcanza ver una estrella en el pecho y tenia una espada que deje a un lado de la cama de la muchacha_dijo la pequeña.

Asi pasaron 2 meses y la joven no daba señales de despertar.

KAGOME POV

Donde estoy porque hay tanta luz quien es esa niña por su aura siento que no es humana.

_Baya que bien ha despertado ya llevaba mucho tiempo dormida_me dijo aquella niña

_Mmm quien eres y do...donde estoy_dije con algo de dificultad al hablar.

_Oh lo siento señorita_me dijo algo confundida la niña.

_Lo siento me llamo Kagome Hainushi_le dije a la niña despues de todo asi soy conosida en esta epoca.

_Un gusto mi nombre es Chio Saganaki _me dijo la niña sonriendome la verdad esta niña me recuerda un tanto a Rin.

En ese momento se oyeron varias campanas y el grito de los aldeanos pidiendo auxilio ya me sentia bien solo algo desorientada pero no dude en ponerme de pie.

_Sabes si llege aqui con una espada Chio _ le pregunte a la niña.

_Oh si kagome tenga_me dijon chio dandome la espada que estaba al lado de mi futon.

Sali y derrote al ogro que esyaba atacando la aldea desde ese entonces elime la maldad de esa aldea y todas las especies comvivimos en armonia ahi despues me entere del emparejamiento de Sesshomaru y fui a verlo escondida entre las sombras solo Irasue me vio .

A mi epoca en el futuru tambien iba y le dije a mi familia que viviria en el sengoku y actualmemte los visiti cada mes.

Tambien fui a ver los emparejamientos de mis amigos y posteriormente el nacimiento de sus hijos de ahi en mas acompañada de Chio y Yoshi los eh estado siguiendo en las sombras.

FIN KAGOME POV

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_Espera todo eso paso porque nunca nos buscaste_dijo Inuyasha.

_Era lo mejor para todos era muy peligros que Naraku sepa que esyaba viva y ahora no hay mucho que hacer en pocos dias se sabra que estoy viva_ diji kagome mirando a todos sus amigos_baya se ve que no perdieron tiempo jajajajaja tubieron mucchos niños_dijo la milo youkai dejando rojos como tomates a Inuyasha Kikyo y a Miroku y sango.

Llegada la noche todos dormian en el templo menos dos personas.

_Sabe lord Taisho es muy incomodo que sebals pasen espiando a las personas_dijo Kagome quien estaba mirando la luna afuera.

_Hmp... miko debemos hablar _dijo Sesshomaru saliendo de su escondite.

En alguna parte en el palacio de Naraku.

Byacuya y Kagura le contaton a Naraku lo que habian visto y asi Naraku tambien se entero de quien era aquel ser de negro dejando con un solo pensamiento al hanyou malvado

"Baya asi que desoues de todo estas viva Kagome"

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustafo no olviden dejar su opinion.

Se cuidan

Att : saipu-san

PD : actualizo el miercoles


	29. Chapter 29

NO SOY DUEÑO DE INUYASHA LA SERIE PERTENECE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegran el dia sin mas

Aclaraciones

Aclaraciones

_Dialogo_Accion

"Pensamiento"

*Intervencion de las bestias de los youkais"

CAPITULO 28 : UN CAMINO A SEGUIR

Con las miradas puestas en el otro fijamente Sesshomaru y Kagome se encontraban en la entrada del templo ella sabia que algun dia tendria que enfrentarlo pero no tan pronto...

Por otro lado el youkai no estaba de lo mas contento por fuera parecia una estatua inexpresiva con mirada de hielo pero en su interior era todo un caos por una parte estaba feliz de tenerla con el pero por otro la estaba enojado por lo que ella hizo asi que comenzo con el interrogatorio...

_Porque lo hiziste_pregunto secamente el youkai.

_Era necesario asi seria mas facil de llevar lo que pasara mas adelante_dijo la miko-youkai.

_Hmp pudiste haber elegido otra forma _ dijo Sesshomaru acercandose mas a Kagome.

_No esa era mi unica opcion _respondio kagome dando un paso hacia atras.

_Pero aun asi tu podrias quedarte a mi lado miko al lado de todos la destruccion de Naraku seria mas facil_hablo el lord del oeste acercandose mas a la joven.

_Usted no comprenderia todo esto fue muy doloroso tanto para mi y mis amigos pero yo eh tomado una descision yo hare todo lo que pjeda para destruir a nNaraku aunque cueste mi vida ese es mi camino a seguir y nada puede evitarlo _dijo la joven retrocediendo un par de pasos.

_Te lo habia explicado mujer que no tenias que temer que yo siempre te protegeria_dijo Sesshomaru acorralando a la joven contra la entrada del templo.

_ Dime...tu crees...que es facil fingir tu muerte esconderte como un criminal ver a tus amigos de lejos ...ver como se une a otra la pesona que amas_dijo Kagome quien al darse cuenta de lo que dijo trato de corregirlo_ olvide lo que dije_dijo la joven desviando su rostro .

_No lo hare _dijo Sesshomaru tomando ala chica del menton para que lo vea fijamente_nunca me oiste_dijo el youkai acercando su rostro al de Kagome.

Su rostro mas cerca del de la indefensa joven nadie habia que los molestara todos tomaban el te en el intertior del templo.

Asi que con una mano sosteniendo las manos de la joven por encima de su cabeza y la otra posada en la cintura de la joven.

Con un solo movimiento sus labios estaban unidos con un poco de resistencia por parte de la chica .

Suguio por un tiempo con aquel beso no deseaba romper el contacto con los labios que deseba con tanto anelo...pero tuvo que hacerlo porque Aoi habia despertado y lo estaba buscando por eso Kagome lo aparto con una descarga de reiki.

_Mi señor esta aqui con ..ella bien "maldicion que esa mujer no pudo quedarse muerta en vez de venir a arruinar mis planes" venga vamos los demas tambien preguntan por usted y por esta mujer_dijo Aoi jalando a sesshomaru hacia el templo.

El resto del tiempo Kagome se la paso con sus amigos y con los hijos de estos que enseguida se encariñaron con ella...tambien Yosi y Chio se la pasaban jugando con los niños Chio y Hakudoshi se volvieron amigos al igual que Kanna y Yoshi se notaba que esos cuatro se llevarian de maravilla.

Al dia siguiente...

Todos estaban atentos a la respuesta que diera la joven esa seria una desicion importante asi que esperaban.

_saben que ya es momento de que todos sepan que edstoy viva ...asi que si viajare con ustedes otra vez_dijo Kagome.

Ante esa respuesta todos relajaron notablemente ella les seria de gran ayuda ademas ellos en realidad la querian con ellos.

_bien entonces partiremos mañana_dijo un animado inuyasha.

Mientras tanto en el castillo del sur...

El lor dragon estaba en su despacho pensando en su fallecida prometida...

_"baya que es una lastima con la muerte de esa muer mis planes de conquista se han arruinado"_penso el dragon volviendo a revisar los pergaminos que contaban la leyenda...

"Es una lastima mi querida estrella brillante"

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Naraku...

_No crees muy conveniente que ella este viva_pregunto Naku a un figura oculta entre las sombras.

_claro asi no todo esta perdido ya sebes la parte de la leyenda hable sobre eso pero si utilizamos ese poder a nuestro favor_dijo aquel ser.

"La estrella mas birllante elejida por el destino vendra a este mundo y herradicara el mal de hace cientos de años surgudio de alguien puro"

_Es perfecto tal vez asi podamos eliminar al espiritu nahoji y a Midoriko de la perla de shikon_dijo naraku.

_Eso tenlo asegurado_dijo aquel ser.

Tambien el el castillo del oeste Irasue sacaba de su habitacion una leyenda que era la favorita de Sesshomaru cuando el apenas era un cachorro...

"Cuando del poder y la lucha nacio el mal el destino tenia cosas preparadas ni la vida misma ni los kamis sabian que hacrer con la fuente de la maldad...por ese motivo la estrella mas brillante de corazon puro y alma noble llegara a este mundo para acabar con lel mal pero no lo hara sola la luna sera su fiel compañera..."

_solo espero que ese par sea capaz de ver mas alla de lo superficial ellos tienen una mision_dijo en voz alta Irasue mientras guardaba la leyenda.

"Pronto estrella brillante ...pronto"

Hola bueno aqui reportandome con ustedes pliss dejen su opinion

PD: ACTUALIZO EL SABADO

ATT: saipu-san


	30. Chapter 30

INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE A MI SI NO A RUMIO-SAMA

Aclaraciones :

_Dialogos_acciones

"Pensamientos"

*intervencion de las bestias internas de los youkai*

CAPITULO 30 : NO PUEDO

Los dias en el grupo se reacomodaron ahora con Kagome viajando con ellos los niños inmediatamente se encariñaron con ella todos se acostumbraron ala nuva rutina Yoshi Kanna Hakudoshi y Chio se hizieron grandes amigos .

Todos estaban en paz con el viaje y la presencia de Kagome ...bueno todos menos Aoi que cada que podia insultaba a la joven o la menospreciaba ganandose menos puntos a su favor.

Desde que partieron se esa aldea Kagome fue al futuro y llego cargada de provisiones para meses e Inuyasha salto hacia su querido ramen y papitas sabor a ajo diciendo algo como :

"Mis amores los extrañe no volvamos a separarnos"

Ganandose burlas se todo el grupo las cuales ignoro olompicamente y literalmente devoro su ramen.

Se Naraku y sus extensiones ni rastro de vida habia lo que hizo poner al grupo en alerta :

"Esto no es bueno Naraku planea algo grande como para no aparecer aqui".

Lentamente asi se pasaron 4 meses y llego la hora para volver al oeste ala celebracion se aniversario de emparejamiento de "lady" Aoi y lord Sesshomaru .

Al llegar a occidente todos recivieron a la manada del oeste y se sorprendieron de ver a kagome de la cual casi nadie sabia de su "resureccion" el general Takeshi los recibio dandole noticias a Sesshomaru.

_Y eso seria todo mi lord los yokais del consejo los lores su madre y los jefes de las tribus de youkais lo esperan a usted lady Aoi lord Inuyasha lady Kikyo para comenzar la reunion_ dijo el general sin reconocer a la hermosa youkai de ojos chocolate cabellera azabache trenzada perp que desprendia una aura de pureza que lo llenaba de calidez.

Takeshi llamo a unos sirvientes para que llevaran al resto de la manada a descanzar y a preparar habitaciones para los nuevos integrantea de esta.

Takeshi guiaba a Sesshomaru Aoi Inuyasha Kikyo y a kagome por el pasillo hasta llegar al salon de reuniones donde Sesshomaru y Aoi pasron juntos y despues de ellos Inuyasha y Kikyo por ultimo pasaria Kagome.

Al momento de que ella entro al salon todos los lords y ancianos la vieron con diferntes caras : alegria miedo tristeza respeto entre muchas otras.

Hikaru y Kimiko al verla llegar se levantaron de sua asientos y con lagrimas en los ojos y corrieron a abrazarla .

_Kagome-chan que gusto volviste estas aqui no lo puedo creer_dijo Kimiko abrazando fuertemente a kagome .

_Kagome que gusto pequeña estas viva yo lo sabia mi hermana no podia morir de esa forma_dijo Hikaru tambien abrazando a Kagome.

El rencuentro de la familia fue muy emotivo tanto que conmovio a algunos youkais apesar de los que algunos creyeran los demonio si son capaces de amar y lo hacen con mucha intensidad que por eso algunos temen a ese sentimiento tambien para con su familia o manada era igual todos cuidandose .

Koga y Ayame tambien se levantaron a abrazar a kagome claro esperando su turno en cambio Ryuusei se levanto y le dio un beso a Kagome lo cual sorprendioa a todos y dejo mascando rabia a Sesshomaru..."baya el dragon si que es atrevido" fue el pensamiento de todos.

_ Mi señora al fin a vuelto no sabia lo mal que estube con su muerte "si porque arruino mis planes de conquista ahora que has vulelto te hare mia y obtendre todo tu poder atravez de la marca" pero una luz iluminara al sur con su regreso y nuestra union_ dijo el dragon sonando muy realista hasta romantico.

_Ryuusei-sama gracias por su recibimiento al igual a todos_dijo Kagome

Despues les conto como es que sobrevivio y porque se unio a Naraku todos entendieron por lo que el youkai lagarto jefe del concejo hablo.

_Mi lady tomando en cuenta lo que paso no hay tiempo que perfer debe retomar su compromiso_dijo el anciano.

INUYASHA POV...

Baya anciano loco como dice eso ella acaba de volver y ya la quiere casar lo peor es que Sesshomaru destila rabia y celos solo yo lo noto puesto que lo conosco un poco mejor y no es para tanto esta asi por el beso que le dio Ryuusei a Kagone y ella no rechazo bueno no es que pudiera hacerlo ni podia .

Y ahora este anciano trama que un Sesshomaru celoso y enojado deje al sur sin lord ...con solo pensarlo me dan escalosfrios.

EN LA IMAGINACION DE INUAYSHA...

_Mi lady tomando en cuenta lo que paso no hay tiempo que perder debe retomar su compromiso_dijo el anciano

_Bueno seria un honor _dijo una apenada kagome.

Ryuusei se levanta y le da un apasionado beso a Kagome.

_Maldito_dijo Sesshomaru con los ojos rojos a medio transformarse .

Sesshomaru tira al dragon de un puñetazo y le desgarra el estomago y le saca los intestinos y los utiliza para saltar la cuerda mientras luego le corta la cabaza al fallecido dragon y juega futbol con ella .

FIN DE LA IMAGINACION DE INUYASHA.

Simplemente sadico pobre dragon mi mas sentido pesame al sur y a la viuda antes del emparejamiento.

FIN INUYASHA POV...

_ Y bien mi lady_diji el youkai lagarto.

_Esta bien acepto cuando es el emparejamiento_dijo Kagome agachando la mirada

_en seis meses_designo el consejo.

Sigueron la reunion felizitando a Ryuusei y a Kagome tambien celebrando el aniversario de aniversario de lady Aoi y lord Sesshomaru.

Hikaru y Kimiko le presentaron al pequeño Kumishiro a Kagome y Koga y Ayame le presento a Kahori y a Ayaku los cuales estaban jugando con Shiome Sasuki y Kazuki mientras Jaken con ayuda de Sango y Rin los cuidaba

Ella se alegro con los niños y estubo con ellos hasta que se quedaron dormidos para luego ir a su habitacion donde la esperaba un ser que estaba sentado en el ventanal de la habitacion.

_Sesshomaru..._susurro la joven.

_Miko...Kagome debemos hablar_dijo el youkai volteando a ver a la mujer.

_Ya lo hablamos no hay mas que arreglar_ dijo la joven.

_Mujer no te cases con Ryuusei...*dicelo di que la amas*"no lo hare no me rebajare a ello ella tiene que buscarme no al revez"*idiota*...no debes_dijo el lord del oeste acercandose a la miko.

_No sesshomaru no puedo ya esta echo ahora soy yo la que te dice que no...no puedo ...lo siento ahora dejeme sola_dijo Kagome tapando sus ojos con su flequillo .

_Bien MIKO HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS_dijo Sesshomaru saliendo de la habitacion dando un portazo.

_"Lo siento mi querido Sesshomaru no puedo estar a tu lado...talvez el destino no nos unio jamas solo cruzo nuestros caminos dandonos dolor"_penso kagome para luego tumbarse en la cama.

"Perdon"

Bueni aqui cumpliendo con la historia perdion por la ortografia son errores de dedo y respecto a acentos y comas no se donde ban y por ultimo yo escribo por medio de mi telefono porque no me gusta hacerlo en computadora y bueno en algun futuro corregire algunas cosas de lis capitulos

En fin muchas gracias el fanfict ya alcanzo los 100 comentarios (mas de lo que esperaba) gracias por estar alli aqui los saluda saipu-san desde Mexico en Matamoros Tamaulipas

No olviden que su opinion me importa mucho sea buena o mala

PD : Debido a que al igual que la mayoria de los estudiantes de secundaria hare examenes bimestrales de V bloque ya para salir de tercero por lo que actualizare 20 de junio dos dias despues se mi cumpleaños numero XV (ya lo se soy vieja ya 15 años ea mucho)

Se me cuidan besos

ATT : saipu-san


	31. Chapter 31

Hola al fin eh vuelto eso me alegra ya tengo 15 años urra en fin

LA SERIE DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE SOLO ME PERTENECEN LOS PERSONAJES INVENTADOS Y LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA.

Aclraciones:

_Dialogo_Accion

"Pensamientos"

*intervencion de las bestias internas de los youkai*

Cada dia que pasa me doy cuenta que estas mas lejos de mi ...ese sera mi castigo por ser tan orgulloso y no aceptar que te amo.

CAPITULO 31 : DATE PRISA

SESSHOMARU POV

Despues del encuentro con MI Kagome si MIA ella seguira siendo mia apesar de que este con ese idiota nunca dejare de amarla aun recuerdo que la vez en que fui por la perla negra de Inuyasha no fue la primera vez que la vi...

INICIO FLASH BACK

Me encontraba merodeando mis tierras y porque no fui a ver el patetico estado en que quedo mi medio hermano... todo por enamorarse de una mujer humana simplemente patetico.

De repente escuche un grito proviniente de la aldea de humanos.

"Por favor que alguien me ayude"

Se escucho la voz de una mujer humana pidiendo auxilio en ese instante el cuerpo de mi medio hermano comenzo a palpitar y a despertar por lo que yo me oculte en las sombras para ver lo que pasaba para despues irme no deberian importarme los pateticos humanos.

Despues se eso ocurrio lo de tessaiga por lo cual ella desperto en mi una curiosidad por lo que trate de eliminarla.

Con el tiempo esa curiosidad crecio llevandome a espiar a la humana tratando de averiguar sobre ella pero nunca era suficiente.

Sabia que era noble amable protectora valiente apasionada cariñosa honesta y muy poderosa.

Tambien sabia que siempre que ella estaba triste se iba a pasear para poder llorar en esos momentos yo queria matar al hibrido como se atrevia a lastimar a esa humana no se da cuenta de que es una mujer noble y valerosa.

Mi curosidad aumento por lo que en ocasiones la salvaba de numerosos ataques despues todo se fue dando hasta lo que es hoy.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Y de que sirve todo eso si nunca lo sabra parece que el estupido de inuyasha tenia razon por nunca dar a conocer mis sentimientos ahora estoy atrapado en esta realidad como quisiera poder olvidarme de todos y todo para poder estar con mi Kagome pero claro esto asi como todos mis sentimentos quedaran en mi mente nunca le dire nada no puedo lastimar mas mi orgullo.

FIN SESSHOMARU POV

Todo era confusion en la mente del lord del oeste no podia descidirse de una vez por todas en dos opciones:

A) LE DECIA A KAGOME LO QUE SENTIA Y SE ARRIESGABA A ESTAR CON ELLA.

B) SE QUEDABA CALLADO MIENTRAS LA VEIA CON OTRO.

Obviamente no queria ninguna el como todo macho inu que se precie de serlo era orgulloso no daba su brazo a torcer el esperaba que ella le dijera que lo queria lo amaba y lo nescesitaba pero lo que nuestro lord no sabia es que esta vez no seria tan facil.

Mientras tanto en el patio dos seres se reunian escondidos de los ojos de todos.

_Baya hasta que llegas Ryuusei ya me iba a convertir en una de las tantas estatuas del palacio_ dijo la mujer al dragon que acababa de llegar

_Vamos no seas tan impasiente Aoi despues de todo tengo que fingir bien mi papel de enamorado_dijo el dragon acercandose a Aoi

_si ya quiero que acabemos con esos dos no soporto a ese tipo es demasiado rudo conmigo _ dijo la dragona

_Aguanta un poco mas en cuanto me empareje con ella su poder sera mio luego la matare y tu haras lo mismo con Sesshomaru asi tu y yo seremos los youkai mas poderosos del mundo_ dijo Ryuusei mientras besaba a Aoi sin saber que una persona los escuchaba.

"Hmp lo sabia ese par no es confiable pero es su palabra contra la mia aun apenas eh ganado su confianza para la mayoria solo era una extension de naraku hasta que conoci a Kagome"

Al dia siguiente.

Todos estaban preparando la gran fiesta de celebracion el dia habia llegado era el aniversario de emparejamiento de los señores del oeste.

En la puerta de la habitacion de kagome se encontraban todos para darle a kagome una sorpresa por su cumpleaños numero 18 por lo cual todos estaban planeando todo en el pasillo.

_Vamos bestia abre la puerta ella no te comera_dijo Koga a inuyasha .

_Callate como a ti no te rompio la cara con abajos lo dices muy tranquilo "ella es un ser muy peligroso si algo la llega a molestar pero bueno solo yo conosco ese lado mejor que nadie" tengo algo por lo cual vivir _dijo Inuyasha mientras habrian la puerta.

Frente a ellos estaba una imagen muy impresionante.

Kagome envuelta en un campo de energia azul mientras estaba en poscision de meditacion flotando en el aire era magnifico.

_hola chicos pasen y cierren la puerta_dijo Kagome mientras volvia al suelo se levantaba y recibia a sus amigos y familiares.

_Felicidades por tu cumpleaños_dijeron todos.

_No tenien porque molestarse igual agradesco el gesto_dijo kagome mientras les regalaba una sonrisa.

_Como si es la fecha en que cumples tu mayoria de edad_dijo Kikyo

_Si ya estas vieja_dijo Inuyasha en un tono burlon dejando a todos en un silencio sepulcral.

_Lo lamento bestia terminaras besando el suelo_dijo Koga dandole palmaditas en la espalda a Inuyasha.

_¡NO ESPERA KAGOMESITA LINDA NO PORFAVOR!_suplico Inuyasha a la inu miko youkai

_Adios_dijeron todos.

_¡ABAJOOO! Tonto como me dices eso te recuerdo que tu tienes 218 años_dijo kagome a un inuyasha que se impacto duro contra el suelo.

_No lo vuelvo a hacer_dijo el hanyou con la cara aun pegada al piso.

_Dejando un lado esto kagome Kimko y yo estamos preocupados acerca de tu matrimonio_dijo Hikaru mientras arrullaba al pequeño Kumishiro.

_Ya lo eh decidido es lo mejor para todos ... me casare con Ryuusei_dijo Kagome mientras ocultaba su mirada.

_Oh Kagome-chan eres tan noble si tu decides eso esta bien_dijo Kimiko abrazando a Kagome.

Asi pasaron la tarde hasta que tuvieron que bajar a la fiesta en honor a la pareja.

SESSHOMARU POV

Baya esto es insoportable no tolero a Aoi pegada a mi ...si tansolo fuese kagome todo seria distinto.

Hablando de ella alli biene...se ve hermosa con un kimono blanco de tres capas con bordados de flores de loto negras con un obi negro esa ropa se ajustaba a su figura se veia tan linda y su cabello no iba suelto va recogido en una cebolla que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro la cual era sostenida por una peineta adornada con una flor de loto blanca .

Ironicamente Kenichi el encargado de confeccionar la ropa ah echo nuestros trajes parecidos.

Yo llevo un haori color negro con flores de loto blancas y un hakama color negro y el obi era color blanco .

Veo como baja y ese dragonsucho de octava le toma la mano y la besa delicadamente juro que matare al dragon.

_*No puedes tu renuciaste a ella*"No me voy sin luchar yako ella es MIA"*pues date prisa*_estaba discutiendo con mi bestia respecto a Kagome sun no estoy feliz ella volvera a mi .

Todos comenzamos a bailar terminando me le acerque a Ryuusei y le dije.

_Ryuusei-san me permitiria esta pieza con Kagome-sama_dije al dragon como mera formalidad.

El muy iluso acepto y fue a bailar con Aoi entonces yo me le acerque a Kagome.

_¿bailarias conmigo?_dije ofeciendo mi mano a la mujer se mis sueños.

_Claro mi lord_dijo ella tomando mi mano entre la suya.

Comenzamos a bailar todo era perfecto armonioso ambos encajabamos a la perfeccion.

Yo con mis manos sujetando firmemente su cintura y ella con las manos en mis hombros nos dejabamos guiar por la musica ya no habia mas Naraku ni bodas ni Aoi ni Ryuusei solo Kagome y Sesshomaru solo nosotros dos.

FIN SESSHOMARU POV

KAGOME POV

Lentamente comenzamos a movernos todo es tan maravillos magnifico como quisiera que el tiempo se detenga.

Mientras seguimos moviendonos al ritmo de la musica no dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos.

Su mirada es tan penetrante sus ojos dorados brillan con un brillo enigmatico sus hermosos cabellos plateados de mueven con cada paso que damos se que varias personas nos estan viendo no me importa despues de todo solo bailamos.

FIN KAGOME POV

Todos sabemos que lo bueno tiene que acabar asi que terminando de bailar cada uno se fue con su respectiva pareja pensando en lo quue pudo ser.

Despues de ese baile han pasado ya los seis meses el emparejamiento de Kagome la princesa del este con Ryuusei el lord del sur ese ese dia .

El tiempo paso entre pelas con Naraku y los viajes atravez de la region en busca de los fragmentos.

Nuestros heroes tienen la mayoria de los fragmentos faltan solo los que tiene naraku.

Sesshomaru bueno el estaba muy enojado con el mismo no fue capaz de hacer nada el no veria la ceremonia por lo que se encontraba en un bosque alejado del castillo solo iria a la celebracion y los evitaria lo mas que pudiera.

SESSHOMARU POV

Ja que tonto soy mi orgullo pudo mas que todo ahora voy a perderte pero nada puedo hacer.

_Te equivocas Sesshomaru si pudes recuperarla...el solo busca su poder se ah alido con Aoi Ryuusei una vez la marque absorvera su poder y la matara y Aoi te matara a ti_me dijo Hakudoshi que acababa de llegar

_Hmp como lo sabes_dije pues no lo conprendia

_los escuche_me dijo Hakudoshi

_MALDITO MOCOSO_dijo Aoi quien llego atacando a Hakudoshi

Empezo a decir algo acerca de un plan entonces era cierto la voy a matar.

_Porque sigues aqui largo tienes un emparejamiento que detener yo me encargare de la basura_me dijo Hakudoshi entonces me encamine hacia el castillo del sur .

FIN SESSHOMARU POV

Hakudoshi miraba fijamente a Aoi quien queria segur a Sesshomaru.

_A donde vas_dijo Hakudoshi cortandole un brazo con su alabarda.

_AHHH MALDITO YA VERAS_dijo la dragona atacando a Hakudoshi

_No creas que cambie sigo siendo el mismo Hakudoshi que disfruta de ver la sangre correr solo que hay cosas que disfruto mas como proteger lo que me importa_respondio el joven de cabello lila.

Con unos agiles movimientos de su arma Hakudoshi hizo que la cabeza de Aoi rodara por el piso terminando con la existencia de esa dragona.

_solo eras una basura maldita zorra_dijo Hakudoshi aplastando con su pie la cabeza de Aoi_ Solo date prisa Sesshomaru_susurro Hakudosi al viento y le daba sepultura a esa mujer Aoi.

Mientras tanto un inuyoukai de cabello plateado y ojos dorados iba en camino a detener el emparejamiento de SU Kagome con una sola cosa en mente.

"Pronto llegare Kagome y entoces te lo dire todo dire que te amo"

Bueno alfin pude volver con este capitulo dejen su opinion les gusto sesshomaru llegara no se lo pierdan en el procximo caputulo de este fic.

P D : ACTUALIZARE EL MARTES

ATT : saipu-san


	32. Chapter 32

Bueno bueno al fin murio Aoi disculpen que fuera muy rapido yo tambien la queria matar una cosa solo quedan d capitulos para terminar me tristeza pero bueno aqui va .

Tal vez como han sido buenas niñas les deje una sorpresa.

NO SOY DUEÑA DE INUYASHA LO QUIEN SI LO ES RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

Aclaraciones:

_Dialogo_Accion

"Pensamientos"

*intervencion de las bestias internas de los youkai*

Al fin se me di cuenta de lo estupido que fui te buscare e implorare tu perdon si no respondieras por miedo yo te conquistare si aguantaras mil años yo lo hare a tu lado y sabes porque ...porque te amo

CAPITULO 32 : TE AMO

Mientras el inuyoukai se dirija al castillo del sur ...

Una joven mikoyoukai estaba siendo arreglada por Kikyo Kimiko Sango Rin y Chio .

_Te ves preciosa kagome-chan solo falta arreglar el obi de tu kimono y el maquillaje_dijo Kimiko mientras le amarraba el obi color verde .

El kimono de Kagome era de 4 capas color amarillo palido con bordados de dragones en color verde.

El cabello lo llevaba en y una cebolla la cual solo era sostenida por una especie de palillos con colgantes de estrellas la cual dejaba unos mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro.

_Bien solo agregaremos color a tus labios ojos y mejillas_ dijo Kikyo pintando de rojo los labios de Kagome_ahora un poco de color en tus mejillas_dijo mientras coloreaba con rubor las mejillas de kagome.

_Baya que sirvieron los maquillajes que trajiste del futuro amiga_dijo Sango mientras le pasaba las sombras de ojos verdes a Kikyo.

_Listo has quedado divina_dijo Kikyo terminando de maquillarla.

Claro se veia hermosa si pero sus ojos no mostraban sentimiento alguno su rostro era una mascara de piedra y serenidad pero por dentro sufria.

_"Veo que tu orgullo pudo mas sera que es mentira lo que me dijiste" Rin Chio que les pasa no han hablado casi nada _ dijo la joven voltendo a ver alas niñas.

_"Kagome-chan no es feliz ella no quiere esto porfavor Sesshomaru-sama salvela rapido" se ve muy bonita_dijo la joven Rin.

_"Los sentimientos de kagome-sama estan con lord Sesshomaru solo espero Hakudoshi-kun haya llegado a tiempo " concuerdo con Rin-chan se ve hermosa solo que ya hay que irnos Inuyasha-sama Miroku-sama y Hikaru-sama estan afuera ya es hora de irnos_dijo la pequeña youkai.

Asi todos se fueron dejando solo a Kagome y a Hikaru.

_vamos Kagome es hora de ir_dice Hikaru a su deprimida hermana.

_Si_responde ella para poder tomar del brazo a su hermano y segur hacia el "altar"

Al llegar al supuesto altar los presentes se levantan de sus asientos y empiezan a felicitar a la novia al llegar donde el dragon dice:

_Ella es un gran tesoro para el este te dejo a un ser muy preciado para mi Ryuusei-sama espero lo sepa valorar_ dice Hikaru al lord dragon .

_No lo dude para mi tambiem lo es_ dicel Ryuusei tomando la mano de Kagome.

Ambos ryuuyokai y mikoyoukai estaban frente a un anciano dragon.

_¿Quien respalda a este macho?_ pregunta el anciano mirando a Ryuusei.

Entre los seres que habia ahi un joven dragon que parecia ser la version opuesta de Ryuusei ya que denotaba inocencia y era mas pequeño pero que fisicamente era su version joven.

_Yo Ryuukotsu lord secundario de la tierra de los dragones toda nuestra casta y nues tierras_dice el pequeño.

El anciano asiente para luego mirar a Kagome y preguntar:

_¿Quien respalda a esta hembra?_ pregunto el anciano.

Hikaru da un paso hacia adelante y habla.

_Yo Hikaru señor de los inuyokais de la estrella amo y señor de las tierras del este junto a toda mi casta youkai_ dice hikaru.

Lo que nadie se esperaba era que todos amigos de Kagome dieran un pasa hacia adelante.

_Tambien toda la casta de seres sagrados de la region_ hablaron Kikyo y Miroku.

_Junto al antiguo clan de los Taijiya_ dicen Sango y Kohaku

_Tambien los humanos y hanyou de la region del oeste_ dicen Inuyasa Rin y Kanna.

_Junto al clan Ookami _dicen Koga y Ayame.

_Como su hijo doy mi palabra que la tribu Kitzune la respalda ante este macho_ dice Shippo

_Tambien la aldea cardinal la respalda como nuestra guardiana que es_dicen Yoshi y Chio.

Entonces el anciano hablo.

_Sin mas que decir empezemos las ceremonia_dijo el dragon anciano vertiendo sake en una copa de oro y dandole una daga a Ryuusei.

_vamos Kagome_dice Ryuusei extendiendo su mano hacia Kagome.

Ella estaba por tomar la mano de Ryuusei de no ser porque un furioso Sesshomaru a medio transformar los obliga a separase y le planta un puñetazo a Ryuusei tirandolo al suelo.

_¡ MALDITO BASTARDO ...COMO TE ATREVISTE A TRATAR DE ENGAÑAR A KAGOME !_ grito el recien llegado inyoukai.

_No se de que hablas Sesshomaru-sama_dijo el dragon.

Despues de eso el dragon y Sesshomaru comenzaron a pelear destrozandolo todo los que interferian eran derrotados por Inuyasha o Hikaru.

_Maldito niegame que no planeabas matarla una vez obtubieras sus poderes con la marca_dijo Sesshomaru mientras ahorcaba a Ryuusei.

_Lo admito y que esa mujer es para lo unico que sirve para eso y para tener sexo_grito Ryuusei separandose de Sesshomaru y quedando enfrente de kagome.

_Solo me utilizaste yo pense que eras bueno hasta me sentia mal por ti_dijo Kagome dandole una descarga de reiki a Ryuusei que lo dejo inconciente.

Sesshomaru y Kagome se vieron fijamente a los ojos y ella solo corrio a abrazarlo.

_Sacame de aqui_dijo undiendo su cara en el pecho de Sesshomaru el cual no traia armadura ya que Ryuusei la destrozo.

_Bien_die el para aferrarla a su pecho y convertirse en una esfera de luz.

Tarda dos horas en llegar a su destino el cual era una cabaña a las afueras del oeste rodeada por mucha vegetacion y estaba a orillas de una cascada que con el atardecer empezo a tomar colores rojizos.

Entro con ella a la cabaña mientras la cargaba al estilo nupcial.

_Bien Kagome aqui podemos hablar_dijo el youkai sentado a Kagome en la cama que habia y sentarde el a su lado.

_Gracias debi hacerte caso_dijo la joven poniendose de pie.

_No importa solo dejame estar contigo_dijo el youkai hacercandose a la joven.

_Sesshomaru lo sien...

No pudo continuar porque sus labios fueron reclamados en beso por el youkai ...un beso suave y tierno que se envolvio en la dulzura de la pasion.

_Antes que nada lo siento si perdon fui un tonto que te dejo ir pero no te puedo perder perdoname te amo Kagome me oyes ¡TE AMO KAGOME! y no te dejare ir_dijo para volver a besarla dejando salir toda esa pasion contenida.

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que reponderle de igual forma.

_y..yyo...tambien...te..amo_dijo ella entre besos.

Los besos del youkai tomaron otro rumbo y comenzaron a bajar por el cuello de la joven.

_Ahhh sessho..maru que haces_dijo soltando un gemido involuntario.

_Mmm lo que deseamos amarnos_dijo el para pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de la joven.

De repente el calor de la cabaña aumento haciendo la ropa un estorbo por lo que el desgarro el kimono dejandola solo con unas braguitas blancas puesto que no llevaba sosten.

_Ahhh que hiziste_dijo la joven tratando de cubrirse los pechos con las manos.

_Ese kimono no te sienta tu eres mas de perros_dijo mientras le quitaba las manos del pecho.

_Sesshomaru_dijo la joven.

_una cosa mas me encanta tu cabello suelto_dijo retirando los palillos del cabello de la joven dejando libre el largo cabello.

Con una estrella roja en sus ojos sabiamos que Sesshomaru y Yako estaban presentes.

_no es justo yo tengo menos ropa_dijo Kagome.

_asi esta mejor_dijo el youkai quitandose sus ropas mostrando toda su hombria despierta y deseosa por ella.

Lo unico que Kagome pudo hacer es besar al youkai mentras este dejaba besos humedos en su cuello hasta llegar a los pechos de ella donde los lame y succiona con avaricia haciendola arquearse de placer ...a lo que el solo atino a recostarla en la cama mientras succionaba un pecho el otro lo acariciaba y su mano libre bajaba hasta toparse con el borde de la ropa interior de Kagome la cual quita con delicadeza y la arroja a un lugar recondito de la cabaña.

_Ahhh Sesshomaru_la joven no dejaba de gemir su nombre.

Eso lo incito a besarla profundamente y a introducir dos de sus dedos en su humedo sexo y comenzar a sacarlos a meterlos .

_Ahhh mas no pares_grito la joven.

El demonio no pudo resistir y bajo dejando besos lamidas y mordidas desde sus pechos hasta llegar a la intimidad de la joven comenzando a dar pequeñas y torturantes lamidas.

_Ahhh mas Ahhhh mas Sesshomaru te amo Ahhh_grito la joven para dejarse llevar en su primer orgasmo.

El como buen chico no dejo ninguna gota del placer de su amada.

_Eres tan deliciosa_dijo Sesshomaru mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

_Es mi turno_dijo Kagome usando su fuerza ella termino sentda arriba de el en los ojos de ella se apreciaba una estrella lila ...interesante la bestia de ella tambien estaba presente.

Lentamente fue acariciando el toso desnudo del yokai pasando sus manos por todo el cuepo de el hasta allar algo largo duro y palpitante el cual acaricio de arriba a bajo haciendo gruñir de placer al youkai.

_Grr Ahh Kago..me_decia el youkai.

No soportando mas separo a Kagome y la recosto en la cama y coloco su miembro en la entrada de ella frotandolo levemente causando um gemido por parte de ambos.

_Ahh espera yo soy...

_Virgen lo se sere gentil aunque seas youkai te dolera_dijo para comenzar a introducirse en el interior de la joven.

Tal y como lo dijo en cuanto traspaso la barrera de su pureza ella solto un par de lagrimas y enterro sus garras en la espalda de Sesshomaru y dio un grito de dolor que fue silenciado por un beso de el .

_Ya puedes moverte_dijo Kagome meciendo sus caderas contra las de el.

Ambos gimieron por el movimiento y poco a poco el ritmo de las embestidas iba aumentando.

_Ahhh mas rapido_dijo Kagome mientras enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Sesshomaru

_Grrrr Ahhh eres tan estrecha_dijo el youkai mientras undia dus colmillos en la base del homro izquierdo de Kagome.

_Ahhh Sesshomaru te amo_dijo ella mientras tambien mordia al youkai en la base del hombro izquierdo.

Asi ambos llegaron ala culminacion de su placer mientras ella gritaba su nombre las paredes de su interior se contraian del placer provocado mientras el liberaba su semilla en el interior de ella ambos calleron rendidos por el cansancio mientras el salia de su interior y la abrazaba conta su pecho y se dejaban llevar por los brazos del calido sueño con un pensamiento en mente.

"Te amo"

Mientras unos se amaban otros planificaban la destruccion.

_¡MALDITO HIJO DE LAS MIL PUTAS... COMO SE ATREVIO A TOCARLA!_grita furico un youkai de cabello morado ojos negros y dos lineas azulez en las mejillas.

_Calmate Magatsushi pronto iremos por ella aun nos sirve_diece Naraku tratando de contener la ira de Magatsushi.

_pero ¡RAPIDO MANDA A TUS MALDITOS BASTARDOS POR ELLA QUE LA TRAIGAN VIVA ELLA ES MIA!_grita magatsushi

La verdad el tambien deseaba el poder de Kagome pero tambien deseaba el cuerpo de la Mikoyoukai.

_Bien ¡KAGURA BYACUYA BAYAN POR KAGOME Y NO VUELVAN SIN ELLA!_ ordena Naraku a sus extenciones que lo obecen al momento.

Hols bueno les gusto la sorpresa jajaja no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon eh intentado pero en fin asi quedo espero no haberme apresurado bueno a sesshomaru no le molesta XD

Dejen su opinion.

P D : ACTUALIZO EL VIERNES

ATT : saipu- san


	33. Chapter 33

NO SOY DUEÑA DE INUYASHA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI SI LO ES AMI ME PERTENECE LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES QUE YO INVENTE.

Aclaraciones :

_Dialogo_Accion.

"Pensamientos"

*Intervension de las bestias internas de los youkai*

Yo siempre estare a tu lado sin importar nada yo te protegere de lo que sea aun si muero lo hare feliz ...por mi amor por ti.

CAPITULO 33 : LA LLEGADA DE MAGATSUSHI...HUMANA OTRA VEZ.

Dentro de una pequeña cabaña un inu youkai de cabello plateado esta acariciando los cabellos azabaches de SU mujer bueno aun faltaban algunas ceremonias pero ella en si era suya...tanto como el de ella.

_Despierta Kagome tenemos que hablar_dijo el demonio posando sus labios en los de la joven recostada en su pecho.

_Mmm _ respondio para luego corresponder el beso.

_Hay que volver_dijo el youkai rompiendo el delicioso contacto.

_Cierto pero como volvere no tengo mi ropa cierto demonio la destrozo ayer_dijo la joven.

_Hmp no te quejabas de eso ayer en cambio pedias que te diera mas_dijo Sesshomaru con cierto orgullo y sarcasmo en sus palabras.

_Tonto...tenemos que regresar explicarles a los chicos a... Aoi_dijo Kagome pensando por primera vez en la "esposa" del youkai.

_No importa ella esta muerta_dijo el daiyoukai.

_La mataste como pudiste eres un...

_Hakudoshi lo hizo porque ella lo ataco porque me revelo que ella planeaba matarme_dijo demonio interrumpiendo a la chica.

Entre platicas juegos y besos se alistaban para ir al castillo del oeste.

Ella tubo que ponerse el ahori de sesshomaru para cubrir su desnudez aunque al demonio no le importo.

Al llegar un furioso Hikaru con los ojos rojos e iris lilas le dio un puñetazo a Sesshomaru.

_¡MALDITO!_ grito Hikaru mientras era sostenido por Inuyasha.

_Calmese Hikaru yo tambien quero matar a Sesshomaru pero...

_Pero nada el le robo la pureza a mi hermana convirtiendola en concubina_inerrumpio Hikaru a Inuyasha .

Todos quedaron callados y no hizieron mas que reir por los celos de hermano del lord del sur.

_Mi señor calma el es libre y espero se empareje correctamente con Kagome lo antes posible_dijo Kimiko abrazando a su esposo.

_Bien pero mientras no esten bien emparejados no puden volver a estar juntos solos en una habitacion_sentencio un ya mas calmado Hikaru.

_*Que no es justo*"lo se pero en cuanto derrotemos a Naraku nos emparejaremos"_le hablo Sesshomaru a su bestia.

_Ah claro tambien se casaran por medio de la ceremonio humana_hablo Inuyasha para fastidiar a su hermano.

Lo primero que paso fue que Kagome fue a ponerse ropa se vistio con un traje de sacerdotiza solo que la parte de abajo era negra se acomodo a Kiba Satsuei en la cintura y dejo su largo cabello suelto detalle que Sesshomaru adoro.

Pasaron varias horas hablando de los preparativos de la boda-emparejamiento de Sesshomaru y Kagome hasta que la tarde callo seguida de una explosion y la presencia de dos extenciones de Naraku.

_Rapido Chio Rin Shippo protegan a los niños_ hablo Hakudoshi saliendo a enfrentar al ejercito de monstruos que habia fuera del campo de energia del palacio de la luna.

En las afueras del castillo estaban encabezando la lucha Sesshomaru y Kagome quienes peleaban contra Biacuya y Kagura.

Despues detras de ellos estaban Hikaru Kimiko Inuyasha Kikyo e Irasue peleaban con onis y bestias gigantes.

Hakudoshi Kanna y Yoshi peleaban contra demonios de buen rango.

Miroku Sango y Kohaku luchaban contra demonio debiles pero que eran demasiados.

En cuanto a los demas estaban protegidos dentro del domo de energia.

_Sabes me da gusto que pronto acabaremos contigo_le dijo Kagura a Kagome mientras le lanzaba el ataque de la danza del dragon.

_No lo creo_dijo Kagome mientras lanzaba un nuevo ataque de Kiba Satsuei llamado danza exposiva la cual consistia en crear una lluvia de petalos de sakura azules que envolvian al enemigo dañandolo considerablemente.

Al realizar ese ataque volteo a ver a Sesshomaru el cual peleaba con Biacuya y tres mostruos gigantes y otro lo iba a atacar por la espalda por lo que ella descuido su pelea con Kagura y fue a ayudarlo cuando cayo en cuenta solo esperaba el taque de Kagura pero nada paso solo sintio sangre cubrirla oir un corazon latir y el grito de Kagura.

_Te lo adverti la queria sin ningun rasguño _ dijo un youkai de piel palida ojos negros cabello lila y labios morados el cual desprendia un aura de maldad pura

Ese tipo era quien atavezaba a Kagura con una especie de tentaculo y Naraku quien acompañaba a ese sujeto hacia explotar el corazon de la dama de los vientos dandole fin a su primera extencion.

Todos se cabio habian muerto los montruos solo Magatsushi y Kagome estaban en un campo de energia mientras los otros peleaban con Naraku y Biacuya.

Dentro del campo de energia la pelea se intensifico.

Tanto Magatsushi como Kagome se encontraban cansados fue una dura pelea.

Los demas despues de un rato solo observaban ya que el vil cobarde de naraku se habia ido.

Escucharon un quedo de dolor y lo que vieron los hizo enfurecer.

Magatsushi habia atravezado el pecho de Kagome justo cerca de su corazon.

Magatsushi con sus manos y de el pecho de la joven extrajo un fragmento de la perla.

_Asi que aqui estabas_dijo mientras de las ropas de Kagome sacaba la casi completa perla y la unia con los fragmentos de Naraku y el fragmento ensangrentado que saco del interior de kagome.

_maldito devuel...

No termino de decir Kagome puesto que Magatsushi la miro y su cuerpo comenzo a latir de pronto dus manos perdian las garras sus orejas se volvian humanas ...ella se volvio humana otra vez pero no alcanzo a decir nada porque ella perdio el conocimiento.

Magatsushi con la perla completa en mano solo se acerco a Kagome y con su larga y viperina lengua comenzo a lamer la sangre del cuerpo de la joven causando la ira de Sesshomaru quien habia entrado al campo ya disuelto.

_No lq toques_ dijo Sesshomaru atacando a Magatsushi .

_Calma perro no me sirve de nada inconsiente volvere por ella y la convertire en mi p...

Magatsushi no termino de hablar porque Sesshomaru lo habia cortado con Tensseiga.

Asi es Sesshomaru lo corto con Tensseiga lo que ocasiono que mostrara su verdara forma una cabeza blanca de ojos rojos y entrara a la perla y un herido Biacuya en su grulla de papel se la llevara.

_Hijo llevala al palacio nesecitamos curarla_dijo Irasue empezando la marcha.

Sesshomaru tomo en sus brazos a la humana que conocio a esa mujer su mujer no le importaba su forma el la amaba como youkai o humana el amaba todas sus formas.

Asi todos caminaron rumbo al palacio con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

"La perla de Shikon esta completa ...la batalla final se acerca"

Perdon que este corto pero solo de eso trataria el capitulo ya solo faltan menos de 10 capitulos para llegar al fin de esta historia.

Cuidense deseo su opinion.

Sea buena o mala.

PD : ACTUALIZO EL MARTES.

ATT : saipu-san.


	34. Chapter 34

Hola chicas pues hoy ha sido un dia de lluvia pero sin mas vamos a comenzar.

Rumiko Takahashi es la dueńa de Inuyashsa

Aclaraciones:

_Diálogo_Acción. "Pensamientos"

*intervencion de las bestias internas de los youkais*

Nunca te pondre en peligro amor alli estare para ti y te protegere con mi vida si es necesario.

CAPITULO 34 : LA PROFECIA DE LA ESTRELLA Y LA LUNA.

Una vez todos en el palacio Kagome fue curada por los sanadores del palacio ahora todos menos los bebes quienes duernen y los jovenes los cuidan mientras los mas adultos estan en una habitacion cuidando de una Kagome mas humana.

_¿Como es posible esto?_ dijo Inuyasha.

_Se volvio humana otra vez pero..._

_Su apariencia no cambio mucho solo sus orejas garras y colmillos desaparecieron en si no es humana Kikyo solo parece una Magatsushi ah vuelto a sellar sus habilidades_dijo Irasue interrumpiendo a Kikyo.

_Me preocupa Kagome _dijo Sango.

_Siempre tendra sus habilidades de lucha_aseguro Kimiko.

_Habra que cuidarla mas no quiero perderla_dijo Hikaru mientras acariciaba el cabello de kagome.

_Pero ¿Que gana con esto? Por..._

_Monje...ese maldito ah sellado toda clase de poderes en Kagome siente su aura solo se siente el youki de mi marca pero...no hay mas energias lo puedo sentir ella esta debil_interrumpio Sesshomaru a Miroku.

Nadie podia ver el rostro del youkai puesto que estaba mirando por una ventana pero podian sentir en el aura de Sesshomaru la tristeza.

_Hijo ven hay algo que deben saber todos sobre esta muchacha_dijo Irasue invitando a sentarae a su hijo a su lado lo cual obedecio_ Bien pregunten al final no me interrumpan_ ordeno Irasue.

INICIO DE LA HISTORIA.

Hece 823 Años en todo japon se desataban luchas con youkais cada dia.

En una aldea cercana a uno de los templos de la region de musashi nacio una joven que con el paso de los años aun siendo una niña pequeña desarrollo poderes sagrados por lo que la enviaron muy joven al templo.

Esa joven paso toda su vida entrenando su poder hasta volverlo totalmente monstruoso para cualquiera.

Ella una vez lista abandono el templo y partio hacia todo japon para ayudar a las personas.

Asi se fue conociendo por toda clase de sociedad el nombre de Midoriko la gran sacerdotiza celestial.

Los terratenientes humanos la contrataban para que putificara a todos los malos espiritus.

El poder de Midoriko alcanzo niveles sorprendentes pero cometio el peor error que puede cometer una sacerdotiza.

Asi es Midoriko se enamoro de un youkai y por consiguiente se entrego a el.

Lo que ocasiono que fuera repudiada por muchos por que no fue cualquier youkai sino el lord del sur Yamato Hainushi señor de los angeles youkai del sur.

Ellos tubieron un hijo de nombre Yemaku Hainushi el cual por un extraño motivo era un youkai completo.

Cuando Yemaku cumplio los 10 años Midoriko y Yamato partieron a la region del sur-oeste pero fueron emboscados.

Encerrados en una cueva pelearon 7 dias y 7 noches con los youkai y al octavo dia Midoriko perdio su corazon al absorver y purificar tantos youkai.

Por tanto poder purificador Yamato se desintegro y tambien su alma fue absorvida por Midoriko.

El poder fue tanto que los otros youkai en la cueva perdieron sus almas y se convirtieron en piedra.

Al no aguantar tanto poder el alma de Midoriko fusionada con la de Yamato y los otros youkais salio de su pecho en forma de la que ustedes conocen como perla de shikon.

A los 90 años de ese echo Yemaku cumplio los cien años se emparejo y junto a su compañera Aiko y sus grandes amigos los señores del oeste lord Akira y lady Sakura fueron a esa cueva.

Una vez alli yemaku saco un pergamino del interior que decia asi :

"Cuando esto se cumpla el mal nacido de alguien puro percera.

Solo la estrella mas brillante del firmamento acompañada de la luna podra erradicar el mal que ah nacido en este lugar bendito.

Pero no sera facil en el camino se allaran con diferentes pruebas y luego el amor.

Pero en este cuento no todo es facil la estrella perdera su luz a cambio de destruir el mal y lo peor que el causante sera la luna su mas grande amor.

Una vez cometido su crimen pues al haber matado a su amada la luna llorara sangre por toda la eternidad y como castigo vagara por el mundo como un despojo le lo que una vez fue.

Pero no todo es malo la luna tras su muerte se reunira en el firmamento con su querida estrella y podran estar juntos como eternos guardianes de este mundo"

50 años despues Yemaku tubo un hijo llamado Akatemaru y cuando este cumplio los 10 años el clan dragon invadio sus tierras provocando que huyera.

FIN DE LA HISTIRIA.

Al terminar la historia todos estaban perturbados nadie hablaba hasta que Irasue rompio el silencio

_Ahora comprenden_pregunto Irasue.

_Fhe haremos lo que se pueda esa leyenda o lo que sea no se cumplira _ aseguro Inuyasha.

_Inu... no estamos seguros es su destino_ dijo Kikyo

_En su destino esta marcado la muerte_dijo con horror Sango mientras lloraba en el pecho de Miroku.

_Calma Sango ...lady Irasue no hay solucion_dijo Miroku Irasue solo nego con la cabeza.

_Miroku... Midoriko fue bisabuela de Kagome y mia por lo tanto la leyenda que es mas bien perofecia recae en mi familia... ella es la estrella y tu Sesshomaru eres la luna no dire nada es asi el destino se empeña en unir a las personas para luego sep..._

_Vallanse dejenme solo con ella_dijo Sesshomaru interrumpiendo a Hikaru a lo que todos obedecieron.

Una vez todos se fueron sesshomaru hablo.

_has escuchado todo no es asi_dijo Sesshomaru.

_Mmm te diste cuenta que no dormia_dijo Kagome abriendo los ojos.

_Nunca me engañaras_dijo Sesshomaru.

_Si ya veras que cambiaremos todo no por algo tu mujer se ah empeñado en romper las leyes naturales_dijo una orgullosa Kagome.

_Que bien se oye eso de tu mujer_dijo Sesshomaru.

_Si tuya...ahora hazme compañia no quiero dormir sola_dijo Kagome.

_Pero tu hermano dijo que no queria que lo hizieramos mas hasta que nos emparejaramos bien_dijo un picaro Sesshomaru.

_Pervetido solo vamos a DORMIR te imaginas cosas con esa mentecita cohambrosa que tienes querido_dijo Kagome.

_Solo con tigo mi señora_dijo Sesshomaru para quitarse rapidamente su estola espadas armadura y posarse arriba de su mujer y robarle un beso para luego acostarse a su lado y abrazarla.

_Te amo mi youkai pervertido_dijo Kagome

_Hmp y yo a ti mi Kagome_dijo Sesshomaru abrazando mas fuerte a Kagome

Mientas tanto en el castillo del sur .

_Trato echo puedes fusionarte conmigo Magatsushi lo que mas quiero es vengarme_dijo Ryuusei al momento de que Magatsushi absorbiera su esencia eliminandolo.

_Estupido dragon yo no compartire a mi estrella por lo menos su cuerpo me sirve... ahora ese dragon dejo de existir mi prioridad es obtener el cuerpo de la luna_dijo Ryuusei en este caso magatsusuhi pues el dragon dejo de existir.

_Bien ahora a prepararnos_dijo Naraku.

_Si_dijo magatsushi para quedarse con un ultimo pensamiento en mente.

"La batalla final esta cerca... mi querida estrella seras mia"

Hola bueno disculpen lo corto no he tenido mucho tiempo en fin eh cumplido auie sta el capitulo.

hoy ah llovido mucho por aqui en fin hay un nuevo oneshot que cree se llama "TODO CAMBIO" lo encontraran en donde estan mis historias los invito a que pasen a leerlo.

Plis dejen su opinion ya faltan pocos capitulos para el final.

P D : ACTUALIZO EL VIERNES

ATT : saipu-san.


	35. Chapter 35

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Hola muchas gracias por sus reviews y ya veran no todo es lo que parece.

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

*Intervencion de las bestias internas de los youkais*

CAPITULO 35 : EN EL INTERIOR DE NARAKU.

Desde que la perla ah sido reunida pasaron ya tres dias y nuestros heroes patiran a la batalla que lo decidira todo.

Ya que cerca de la aldea de Kaede aparecio una araña de tamaño colosal que estaba absorbiendo demonios por lo que iran ya que se trata de Naraku.

Pero hay un pero Sesshomaru no quiere arriesgar a Kagome por lo que en esos momentos estan peleando.

-No iras y se acabo-dijo el youkai.

-No me lo puedes prohibir Sesshomaru yo tambien debo ir es mi deber acabar con ese maldito - dijo Kagome.

-Entonces no me dejas mas remedio...¡TAKESHI!-dijo el lord del oeste para que de la nada apareciera el general Takeshi con una escolta de diez youkais.

-Si mi señor-dijo el general.

-Escolten a la dama Kagome a una celda en las mazmorras y no la dejen salir hasta mi regreso-ordeno Sesshomaru.

Asi Takeshi y la escolta con algo de esfuerzo ya que Kagome sabia pelear muy bien se la llevaron a rastras y la encerraron en una celda.

Mientras tanto con el grupo donde iban Sesshomaru Inuyasha Kikyo Irasue Sango Miroku Hakudoshi Kimiko Hikaru Yoshi y Kanna los demas se quedaron cuidando a los niños y vigilando la "amigable" estadia de Kagome.

-Esta bien haberla dejado asi-dijo Sango quien iba junto a Miroku montada en Kirara.

-Pues es lo mejor aunque luego Sesshomaru tendra que disculparse-dijo Inuyasha que iba con Kikyo en su espalda corriendo a maxima velocidad.

Mientras los otros volaban gracias a sus habilidaes demoniacas en las mazmorras del castillo Kagome estaba furiosa.

-¡YA SAQUENME DE AQUI YA SAQUENME YA QUIERO SALIR NO ES JUSTO YO TAMBIEN QUIERO AYUDAR!-grito Kagome.

Se podia ver una escena moy comica a una furiosa Kagome trar de derribar las rejas en vano mientras las golpeaba con la funda de su espada ya que no la podia utilizar.

-Pssstt Kagome-se oyo en un susurro la voz de Shippo.

-Shippo ¿Donde estas?-pregunto Kagome.

-Aqui abajo-dijo Shippo.

-Que ingenioso-dijo mientras veia como un raton pelirojo traia unas llaves con el.

-Toma el guardia se durmio-dijo Shippo al momento de destransformarse y abrir la puerta.

Asi partieron a los establos donde los esperaban Kohaku Chio Rin y un Jaken atado de manos y pies en Ah-Un.

-bien sube kagome-dijo el joven Shippo la verdad el ya aperentaba los 12 años humanos transformandose en esa esfera rosa.

Asi el improvisado grupo partio alertando a los guardias pero fue tarde para cuando salieron estos ya iban muy lejos.

-El señor Sesshomaru nos va a matar-se quejo un guardia.

-Espero que se apiade de nuestras almas...-

Mientras el otro grupo partio a maxima velocidad el otro grupo que ya habia llegado tenia dificultades con unas grandes bestias.

Tradaton tiempo en vencerlas y cuando se disponian a entrar en el interior de Naraku vieron llegar a ciertas personas que deberian estar en el palacio mas a cierta joven que perdio sus poderes.

-¡SESSHOMARU!-grito Kagome para arrojarse al vacio.

-¡AAAAH! ¿Que diablos te pasa?-grito el Youkai para correr a atraparla.

-Wiii jajaja sabia que me atraparias-dijo Kagome al caer en los brazos de Sesshomaru.

-Y que tal si me tardo-reprocho Sesshomaru.

-Me revivirias con Tenseiga-dijo Kagome sujetandose del cuello del youkai.

-Deja de hacer eso si-dijo sujetando la cintura de su mujer.

-No vuelvas a dejarme-dijo Kagome.

-Era por tu bien pero ya que le hace...-

Kagome silencio a Sesshomaru con un beso que el correspondio olvidandose de todos la aferro mas a el e intensifico el beso hasta que.

-¡EJEM!-fue el sonio que se oyo lo que los trajo a la realidad.

Una muy sonrojada Kagome se separo de Sesshomaru mismo quien solo tenia una mirada de : "¿Que tanto estan mirando?".

-Podran hacer eso una vez Naraku este muerto hay jovenes presentes esperen a llegar al castllo ...-

-Y se emparejen-interrumpio Hikaru a Inuyasha.

Subiendo encima de unos monstruos y entraron en el interior de esa colosal araña.

Una vez adentro unos seres se formaban apartir de la carne de las paredes del lugar.

-cuidado chicos-dijo Kagome.

Despues de un rato las paredes se comenzaron a mover separandolos en grupos y llevandolos por otros caminos.

Kikyo e Inuyasha.

Sango y Miroku.

Kanna y Yoshi.

Hakudoshi y Chio.

Shippo Kirara y Jaken.

Irasue Kimiko y Hikaru.

Rin Ah-Un y Kohaku.

Sesshomaru y Kagome.

Mientras tanto todos tomaron caminos separados nos enfocaremos en Kagome y Sesshomaru.

-Hay demasiada energia maligna-dijo Kagome.

-Si-dijo Sesshomaru la verdad el tenia un mal presentimiento.

"Matala"

-¿Dijiste algo Kagome?-pregunto el youkai.

-No yo dije nada-dijo Kagome adelantandose dandole la espalda a Sesshomaru.

Y es la verdad esa voz solo la podia escuchar nuestro querido lord de las tierras del oeste.

"Que esperas se que quieres destrozarla con tus garras"

-"No yo no hare eso"-

"Si solo imagina como seria sentir su sangre en tus garras"

Al seguir hablando telepaticamente con esa voz Sesshomaru no notaba como la maldad se apoderaba de el.

"Matala"

-"No"-

"Descuartizala"

Poco a poco el control iba sediendo a favor de la maldad despues de todo el youkai no era un ser completamente bien el al ser un demonio muy en el interor como un instinto primario sentia cierta renuencia hacia lo sagrado.

-¿Sesshomaru?-dijo con duda Kagome ya que el youkai se habia quedado paralizado y no se movia tenia la cara cubierta por su cabello y desprendia mucha energia maligna.

"¡VAMOS MATALA!"

-"N..si"-

En ese instante utilizando sus garras Sesshomaru se dispuso a atacar a Kagome.

-Porfavor no detente- pidio la joven.

Mas y mas se acercaban a la orilla de una masa de carne y los ataques del youkai eran cada vez mas cercas.

-Basta-dijo kagome esquivando un ataque.

La mirada totalmente roja de Sesshomaru no era a usual en vez de ser aquel brillante rojo que sus ojos tomaban cada que Yako estaba en control eran otro rojo Yako no estanba haciendo eso ese rojo era casi violeta ...entonces Naraku estaba manipulando a Sesshomaru.

-Agghh ¿por..que? Sesshomaru...-

Hola hasta aqui el capitulo 35 jaja que pasara Kagome vivira como pudo Sesshomaru dejarse manipular asi.

Bien dejen porfavor sus comentarios y lo sabran en el proximo capitulo.

Cuidense.

P D :ACTUALIZO EL LUNES.

ATT : saipu-san


	36. Chapter 36

Hola jajaja no se alteren no la matara a un en el fondo aunque este siendo medio manipulado no lo hara la ama demasiado y lo que pasa es que en ense lugar se expande la presencia de naraku la cual esta haciendo que actue asi y se contanine por la maldad y lo peor es que Kagome perdio todos sus poderes por el nuevo sello de Magatsushi.

Ya con esto aclarado sin mas los dejo.

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

*Intervencion de las bestias internas de los youkais*

CAPITULO 36 : ¡NO YO NO LA MATE! .

-Agghh ¿por..que? Sesshomaru...-dijo Kagome mientras Sesshomaru atravezaba su abdomen y la arrojaba por el precipicio formado por las carnes de Naraku.

Sin mas el youkai se dispuso a vagar por ese lugar sin algun rumbo fijo.

Mientras tanto con Miroku y Sango.

-No me agrada esta sensacion Miroku algo va mal-dijo Sango.

-Solo esperemos que esa profecia no se cumpla-dijo miroku comenzando a caminar.

-"Eso esperemos "...-

Mientras tanto en algun lugar del cuerpo de Naraku Sesshomaru comienza a volver en si.

-"Que dolor me duele la cabeza...Kagome"-piensa Sesshomaru mientras voltea a buscarla sin allar nada-Kagome-pronuncio el youkai.

"Ahora la buscas despues de que esa mujer esta muerta".

-"¿QUE? Eso no es cierto ¿Que le has echo maldito?"-.

"No... mas bien ¿Que le hiziste tu?".

-"¿Donde esta Kagome?"-.

"Eso dimelo tu despues de todo tu acabaste con su vida".

-"No"-.

"Siii".

-"No no nooo...no puede ser"-.

"Si puede ser".

-"¡NO YO NO LA MATE!"-.

En es instante a la mente del youkai acudieron los recuerdos de lo que paso reciente mente y lo entendio... el ...la habia matado.

-"Kagome no no puede ser"-penso el youkai

Tiempo se puso a recordar varios momentos junto a la joven.

INICIO DE LA LLUVIA DE FLASHBACK'S

-Sabes has sido muy grocero conmigo-dijo una joven vestida con un sueter azul y una falda verde mientras salia de una pila de huesos derretidos y lo apuntaba con la espada de su padre.

-Hmp humana que haces ahi acaso planeas morir-dijo el frio lord youkai.

-Jajajajajaja claro que no solo voy a mi casa es todo-dijo la miko.

-Humana ¿Vives es en un pozo?-dijo con burla pero sin expresarla abiertamente.

-Al fin pudo descansar lastima por los aldeanos-dijo Kagome.

-Hmp sandeces-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Oye ¿Estas bien?-pregunto con preocupacion la joven.

-Bueno total si yo moria tu te librarias de entrenar a una una molestia como yo-dijo Kagime mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Mirame Kagome tu eres una mujer noble torpe y valiente no una molestia-dijo mientras la tomaba del menton para verla a los ojos y la acercaba a su rostro.

-Sabes en este tiempo me eh dado cuenta que uno se puede enamorar de cualquiera y que uno no elige de quien se enamora sabes creo que me eh enamorado de un ser maravilloso-dijo Kagome.

-Y eso que me interesa-dijo Sesshomaru.

-si te importa porque el maravilloso ser de quien me eh enamorado eres tu- dijo Kagome.

-Apestabas a lobo-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Ahhh ettoo si bien...un momento estabas celoso de Koga tranquilo solo es un juego para molestar a Inuyasha-dijo Kagome.

-Solo eso era para ti todo lo que compartimos fue un error no te importo-dijo kagome mirando a Sesshomaru con los ojos inundados de lagrimas que corrian libremente por sus mejillas.

FIN DE LA LLUVIA DE FLASHBACK'S.

Asi Sesshomaru iba recordando lo vivido junto a su miko.

Mientras tanto con Inuyasha y Kikyo .

Estos se encontraban caminando entre las grotescas paredes de carne hasta que en su camino encontraron a Kagome en un charco de su sangre inconsiente rodeada de youkais.

-Alejense malditos-dijo Inuyasha destrozando a los youkais.

Al termnar Kikyo uso sus poderes para sanar las heridas de Kagome.

-¿Quien la habra herido?-pregunto Kikyo una vez termino de curar a Kagome.

-si mi olfato no se equivoca Sesshomaru fue quien le causo esas heridas...-

Al poco rato Kagone comenzo a despertar.

-Umm ¿Sesshomaru?-pregunto Kagome.

-¡Fhe! Se que hoy no me bañe ni me arregle mucho pero prfavor no me perroconfundas con el -dijo un indignado Inuyasha .

-jajaja Inu eres un caso-dijo Kagome mientras reia

-Ya en serio ¿Porque el te hirio de esa forma?...-

Mientras kagome cuenta su historia Sesshomaru estaba luchando contra un ejercito de youkais el estaba tan cegado por su furia que se olvido de usar su espada.

-¡MALDITO NARAKU SAL MUESTRATE!-grito Sesshomaru mientras con su latigo decapitaba a un oni.

En ese instante se observo un resplandor obscuro el cual venia de la perla.

-Es por ahi -dijo Sesshomaru mienteas terminaba de matar a los youkai.

Asi lentamente todos se iban reuniendo donde Naraku quieria.

Frente a un gran ejercito de monstruos y docenas de marionetas de Naraku se hallaban Kimiko Hikaru Irasue Sango Miroku Rin Kohaku Kanna Yoshi Hakudoshi Chio y Ah-Un.

- ¡Rayo del dragon! ...Maldicion esas marionetas son una distraccion-dijo Hikaru mientras por primera vez desde que lo cinocieron sacaba una espada para luchar y destruia a los monstruos.

La espada era parecida a Kiba Satsuei solo que en vez de ser azul esta era color verde.

-Señor Hikaru esa espada es muy parecida a al de Kagome sama-pregunto Miroku mientras purificaba a un cienpies gigante.

-Si es la espada gemela de Kiba Satsuei esta espada es Kiba Ryuusei pero les platicare en otra ocasion-dijo Hikaru mientras decapitaba una marioneta.

Mientras los demas peleaban con Inuyasha Kikyo y Kagome magatsushi habia llegado a pelear cn ellos pero se sorprendieron al verlo en el cuerpo del lord dragon.

-Jajajaja baya mi querida estrella al fin has vuelto a mi-dijo Magatsushi.

-Kikyo protege a Kagome-dijo inuyasha mientras sacaba a Tessaiga.

-Si-dijo Kikyo.

-Ten cuidado-dijo Kagome.

Asi la batalla de Inuyasha y Magatsushi comenzo pero despues de un tiempo Magatsushi le arrebato a Tessaiga a Inuyasha y la lanzo lejos por lo que dejo al hibrido de ropas rojas vulnerable y Magatsushi lo aprovecho y dejo a Inuyasha atrapado en una pared de carne de al cual no podia moverse.

-¡MALDITO PELEA COBARDE!-grito Inuyasha tratando de liberarse.

-No tengo algo mas productivo que hacer-dijo lanzando un ataque a Kikyo para tambien atraparla en una pared de carne.

-Huye Kagome-dijo Kikyo

Kagome comenzo a correr pero unos tentaculos la tumbaron al suelo y se enredaron en sus pies y manos dejandola en el piso inmovil a merced de Magatsushi.

-Espere mucho tiempo para esto-dijo Magatsushi mientras se ponia encima de Kagome y destrozaba su haori.

-¡NO SUELTAME NO!-pidio Kagome.

-¡KAGOME NO SUELTALA MALDITO NO TE ATREVAZ!-grito Inuyasha volviendo a tratar de liberarse pero sin lograrlo.

-¡KAGOME NO!-grito Kikyo.

Magatsushi tambien destrozo el sosten de Kagome dejando los pechos de Kgome al descubierto.

-Eres tan hermosa-dijo Magatsushi mientras apretaba uno de los pechos de Kagome.

-Detente no-dijo Kagome forcejeando tratando de soltarse.

-Anda asi revelate solo me exitas mas-dijo magatsushi mientras besaba a la fuerza a Kagome y la manoseaba.

-"¡SESSHOMARU AYUDAME!" ¡NO BASTA!-grito Kagome una vez Magatsushi dejo de besarla.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru volaba a una gran velocidad para llegar donde estaba Naraku cuando escucho la voz de Kagome diciendo :

"¡SESSHOMARU AYUDAME!"

-¡KAGOME ¿DONDE ESTAS?-grito Sesshomaru.

En ese momento Tenseiga comenzo a palpitar.

-Tenseiga ¿Tu sabes donde esta Kagome?- pregunto Sesshomaru sacando su espada la cual tenia un resplandor azul y corto el aire abriendo un portal.

El portal se abrio y entro para que el portal se cerrara detras de el y llego al lugar donde estaba Kagome.

Y vio algo que no le gusto.

Su hermano y a esa mujer Kikyo atrapados en unas paredes de carne mientras tratan de liberarse y a Tessaiga clavada en una pared de carne lejos de Inuyasha.

Pero lo queas lo enfurecio fue ver a kagome atada de manos y pies con Magatsushi en el cuerpo de Ryuusei arriba de Kagome el sabia que no era el dragon por su aura y olor pero aun asi el estaba arriba de su mujer la cual tenia la parte de arriba de sus ropas desgarradas .

Y lo que desato la bomba fue ver como lamia el cuello y los pechos de Kagome mientras ella luchaba por soltarse y le decia que ese detubiera.

Nadie lo habia visto porlo que corrio rapidamente a alejar a Magatsushi de SU MUJER.

-¡MAGATSUSHI!...-

hola hola si se que dije lunes pero el el caiptulo salio antes y mejor ya que el capitulo 37 lo actualizare el Miercoles y no como pensaba hacerlo el jueves ya que ese es el dia de mi graduacion de secundaria siiii.

Jaja en fin dejen porfavor su opinion y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de "EL DESTINO NOS UNIO"

P D : ACTUALIZO EL MIERCOLES.

ATT : saipu-san.


	37. Chapter 37

Jajajajajajajajajaja XD XD XD XD XD XD hola yo bengo con este otro capitulo del fic es pero les guste.

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

*Intervencion de las bestias internas de los youkais*

CAPITULO 37 : EL FIN DE MAGATSUSHI

-¡MAGATSUSHI MALDITO ALEJATE DE MI MUJER!-grito furico el lord del oeste a lejando de un zarpazo a Magatsushi.

-¡SESSHOMARU! Viniste-grito Kagome.

-Que gusto tenerlo aqui mi lord- dijo Magatsushi.

-Hmp ...Magatsushi preparatete te destruire-declaro Sesshomaru.

-¡Khe! Liberame primero yo tambien quiero destrozarlo -dijo Inuyasha.

Pero su hermano no le hizo caso siguo luchando con Magatsushi.

Entre golpe y golpe logro destruir el cuerpo de Magatsushi arrancando de un zarpazo su cabeza.

-Kagome-dijo Sesshomaru mientras liberaba a kagome y le ponia au haori porque ya no tenia nada que la cubriera mas que sus hakamas rojas y luego la abrazaba.

-Que bueno que estes bien ..mi amor-dijo Kagome correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Que mi amor?-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Lo eres -dijo Kagome.

-Perdoname ...yo no se que paso perdi el control en serio yo no que...-.

-Shhh no digas nada se que no eras tu -le dijo Kagome poniendo un dedo sobre los labios del youkai para que no hablara.

-Kagome -dijo el youkai tomandola de la barbilla y acercandola a su rostro.

-Sesshomaru-dijo Kagome mientras cerrana los ojos.

La atmosfera de ellos dos estaba llena de romance olvidandose de todo poco a poco se iban acercando hasta que...

-Que conmovedor me van a hacer llorar es una escena tan romantica-dijo ¿Inuyasha? Mientras aplaudia sarcasticamente.

-¿Inuyasha?-dijo kagome separandose inmediatamente de Sesshomaru.

-El no es Inuyasha es...Magatsushi-dijo Sesshomaru.

De un momento a otro Magatsushi y Sesshomaru pelearon estaban enfrentandose mortalmente ya que Magatsushi sacaba a flote toda la maldad dormida de Inuyasha aumentando su poder.

-Inuyasha no puede controlarse-dijo Kagome mientras trataba de liberar a Kikyo.

-Kagome rapido ve por Tessaiga no pierdas tiempo con ella de seguro Inuyasha volvera en si- dijo Kikyo.

-si-dijo Kagome corriendo a buscar a Tessaiga.

Mientras Sesshomaru y Magatsushi seguian peleando Kagome escalaba la pared de carne palpiante hasta que alcanzo a Tessaiga y la trato de sacar.

-Hnn esta muy atorada-dijo mientras se apoyaba de sus pies y jalaba la espada.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru observaba lo que iba hacer Kagome distrayendose lo que Magatsushi aprovecha para romper su armadura.

-Mas atencion hermanito-se burlo Magatsushi.

Kagome jalaba y jalaba la espada para poder sacarla pero de tan fuerte que la jalo ella tambien cayo por el precipicio no sin antes lanzarle la espada a Sesshomaru.

-¡TOMA SESSHOMARU DASELA A INUYASHA LE SERVIRA PARA CONTROLARSE!-grito Kagome.

Sesshomaru se alarmo pero algo le decia que su mujer estaba bien asi que siguio luchando y ahora que tenia a Tessaiga podria controlar a Inuyasha.

-¡GRRR! Maldito dejame-dijo la voz de Inuyasha.

Se veia que Inuyasha tenia una gran batalla interna por su cuerpo sus ojos cambiaban de dorado a violeta.

-Duermete de una vez mestizo-dijo Magatsushi.

-¡GRR NO ME DEJARE VENCER!-dijo Inuyasha.

-Es tarde ire por ella-dijo Magatsushi moviendose hacia donde esta Kagome.

El rapido fue detras de el y lo vio Magatsushi estaba transfiriendose a Kagome.

-¡INUYASHA TOMA LA ESPADA!-le grito a Inuyasha lanzandole la espada cuando este al fin tuvo el control de su cuerpo.

-¡Khe! ¡SERA TU FIN MAGATSUSHI!-grito

Inuyasha.

Se veia claramente a Magatsushi fuera de un cuerpo seguro esta vez lo eliminarian.

-Inuyasha haz el Ryuu no Tessaiga cuando yo lo corte con Tensseiga y corta su vortice demoniaco-ordeno Sesshomaru.

-Dalo por echo-dijo Inuyasha transformando a Tessaiga.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA MALDITO!-grito Sesshomaru mientras lo cortaba con Tensseiga.

La forma de Magatsushi se dejo ver esa era la señal.

-¡Ryuu no Tessaiga!-dijo Inuyasha cortando los vortices demoniacos de Magatsushi dejandolo inmovilizado a merced de Sesshomaru.

-Malditos no puede ser-dijo Magatsushi viendo se atrapado.

-Hmp me las pagaras toma esto ¡TENSSEIGA!-dijo Sesshomaru dandole el gope final con su espada.

-¡NOOOO COMO PUDE SER DERROTADOOO!-grito Magatsushi mientras moria.

-¡Fhe! Ire a ver a Kikyo-dijo Inuyasha subiendo a liberar a Kikyo.

Sesshomaru bajo a ver a Kagome la cual estaba a salvo en unas telarañas cuando la iba a tocar ella comenzo a latir y sus poderes vovieron con mas fuerza.

Su cabello que se hizo corto volvio a crecer hasta las rodillas recupero su antigua forma youkai con unas diferencias :

Tenia una marca azul a cada lado de sus mejillas .

Sus colmillos y garas eran mas notorios.

Sus ojos se vovieron negros.

En su frente habia una estrella de seis picos negra.

Y en su espalda le crecieron dos grandes y hermosas alas color plateadas con bordes dorados.

-Sesshomaru-dijo Kagome abrazando a Sesshomaru.

Su poder era tal que sacudio todo el cuerpo de Naraku haciendose notar en todas partes.

El poder tambien llego donde estaban los demas.

-¿Que? Fue eso-dijo Sango mientras acababa ya con el ultimo monstruo.

-Es Kagome-dijo Kimiko.

-¡KAGOME!-dijeron todos menos Irasue Kanna Yoshi Hikaru y Kimiko.

-Si vomo veran ella al igual que yo es hija de una inuyoukai y un youkai angel pero yo solo puedo transformarme en un perro gigante pero ella puede transformarse en el perro y en el angel-explico Hikaru.

Volviendo con Sesshomaru y Kagome.

-Me alegra que esten bien-dijo Kagome.

-Hmp te has transformado-dijo Sesshomaru-Te ves hermosa-dijo el youkai dandole un beso a Kagome.

Ella repondio aferrandose al cuello del youkai mientras profundizaban el beso las manos de Sesshomaru bajaron al la cintura de la joven hasta que...

-¡HEY!...¡PAR DE CALIENTES ...HAY QUE IR EN BUSCA DE NARAKU!-grito Inuyasha.

-Ya Inu dejalos-dijo Kikyo.

-Pero Kikyo si no los setengo terminaran haciendolo aqui-dijo Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru y Kagome llegaron de un salto a donde estaban Inuyasha y Kikyo.

-Wow estas diferente tu poder es imponente -dijo Inuyasha.

-Baya asi que todos los sellos se rompieron-dijo Kikyo

-Ehh si creo que si-dijo Kagome.

-Hm andando-dijo Sesshomaru comenzando a camimar.

-Parece que se enojo-dijo Kikyo.

Mentras tanto Naraku salio de su escondite tenia una forma grotesta estaba desnudo dentro de un campo de energia de su espalda salian unas patas de araña gigantes su piel era cafe y su pelo blanco y tenia la perla en sus garras.

-Baya que sorpresa bienvenidos-dijo Naraku.

-Maldito hoy hare lo que debi de hacer hace 18 años-dijo Hikaru.

-Mi lord no sabia que era tan rencoroso eso esta en el pasado-se burlo naraku

Asi se fue comenzando la batalla contra Naraku.

Mientras tanto con Shippo Jaken y Kirara.

Ellls todavia estaban perdidos y no hallaban a los demas pero se detubieron al ver a Biacuya.

-¿Que esta haciendo?-pregunto Jaken.

-No lo se pero mira va a sacar su espada-dijo Shippo.

Biacuya saco la espada la cual solo era el mango de una y comenzo a absorber la energia de las huella de un ataque que si nose equivocaban era el Miedou Zangetsuha.

-No pude ser-dijo Shippo.

Ellos siguieron a Biacuya por lo que pudieron llegar donde estaban los demas peleando con Naraku bueno todos menos Inuyasha Kikyo Kagome y Sesshomaru.

-Sippo kun Jaken san Kirara han llegado-dijo Rin mientras atravezaba a un ogro con su espada.

Todos peleaban contra Naraku dando lo mejor de si hasta que se oyo un explosion y de ella salieron Inuyasha Kikyo Kagome y Sesshomaru .

-¡VIENTO CORTANTEEEEE!-grito Inuyaaha lanzando su tecnica.

-¡VEA EL!-dijo Kikyo lanzando su flecha de energia sagrada.

-¡BAKUSAIGA!-dijo Sesshomaru atacando con Bakusaiga.

-¡RAYO CELESTIAAAL!-grito atacandolo con Kiba Satsuei.

Los tres ataques combinados le causaron un gran daño a Naraku.

-Malditos...pero que diablos-dijo maraku mientras veia a Kagome.

Naraku no fue el unico todos quedaron sorprendidos por la nueva forma de Kagome.

-¡NARAKUUU...-

Hola como estan yo muy bien estoy muy feliz con todos los reviews que me han dejado muchas gracias ya casi solo tres capitulos mas y se acaba esta historia en fin.

P D : ACTUALIZO EL DOMINGO

Cuidense.

ATT : saipu-san


	38. Chapter 38

Hola lamento haber dejado el capitulo asi esque beno ya saben jajaja yo soy asi.

En fin ya solo 2 capitulos mas para el final me da tristeza en fin espero visiten mi siguente fic lo subire al dia siguiente del final de este fic.

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

*Intervencion de las bestias internas de los youkais*

CAPITULO 38 : BATALLA ABSOLUTA.

-¡NARAKUUUU PREPARATE HOY PAGARAS POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO!-grito Kagome.

-Baya ya estan todos los invitados que comienze la fiesta-dijo Naraku.

Con un movimiento de su mano y habia 6 marionetas de Naraku los cuales eran igual de poderosas que Naraku sin la perla y claro no faltaba el monstruoso ejercito de youkais que se les lanzaba.

Hikaru y Kimiko luchaban contra un Naraku falso.

Inuyasha y Kikio contra otra.

Sango y miroku tambien peleban con esa marioneta.

Irasue peleaba sola contra una.

Hakudoshi y Yoshi contra otra.

Kanna y Chio contra la marioneta.

Shippo Rin Kohaku Ah-Un Kirara y Jaken eliminaban al ejercito de monstruos.

Y Kagome estaba cara a cara con el de Verdad.

-Querida kagome moriras hoy-dijo Naraku atacando a Kagome.

-Naraku maldito prepa...ahhh-dijo kagome pero no termin porque sintio como Biacuya la cortaba con su espada.

-Maldito bastardo-grito Sesshomaru cortando a Biacuya con Bakusaiga eliminandolo.

-Mi lord que malos modales tiene que su madre no le enseño a no ¡METERSE EN LOS ASUNTOS DE LOS DEMAS!-grito Naraku mientras creaba otra marioneta de el mismo y la ponia a pelear con el lord del oeste.

La batalla se extendio demasiado nuestros heroes estaban en una clara desventaja ya que naraku no salia herido y ellos comenzaban a cansarse.

-"Maldicion ya ni queda mas usare ese ataque" lluvia sangrienta-susurro kagome agitando su espada.

Hikaru el cual ya habia derrotado a la marioneta vio el ataque de kagome y decidio actuar.

-"El ataque gemelo" lluvia de escamas sangrientas-dijo Hikaru agitando su espada.

Todos observaban como un rayo rojo y uno violeta se unian al momento de que se escuchaba un gran rugido que los obligaba a taparse los oidos el ataque tan potente cargado de reiki y youki destrozo a todos los monstruos y marionetas dejando a todos libres de lucha.

Al final el gran rayo rojizo daba de lleno en el campo de energia de Naraku destruyendolo para despues elevarse y estallar y luego caer en forma de una lluvia de escamas rojizas que se incrustraban en la piel de naraku hiriendolo de gravedad.

-¡AHORA!-ordenaron Hikaru y Kagome.

Los demas reaccionaron.

-Ve a el -grito Kikyo lanzando su flecha.

-Hiraikotsu-grito Sango lanzando su boomerang.

-Pergaminos-dijo Miroku lanzando sus sutras sagrados los cuales se pegaron al hiraikotsu cubriendolo de un aura celeste.

-Kaze no kizu-grito Inuyasha agitando a Tessaiga de la cual salio el viento cortante.

-Miedou Zangetsuha-dijo Irasue extendiendo su collar del cual salio un midou perfecto.

-Rugido infernal-dijo Kimiko usando una labarda a la cual era su arma de la cual salio una bola de fuego.

-Bakusiga-dijo Sesshomaru agitando su espada.

Mientras los ataques se comvinaban los demas observaban atonitos lo que paso.

Despues de que los ataques de Kiba Ryuusei y Kiba Satsuei rompieron el campo de energia de Naraku la flecha de Kikyo el hiraikotsu y los pergaminos le dieron de lleno debilitando su aura.

El miedou destruyo parte de su cuerpo mientras el kaze no kizu y el ataque bakusaiga estaban desgarrandolo.

Asi rapidamente el cuerpo de Naraku comenzo a desmoronarse por lo vual tubieron que salir.

-No escapra de nuevo-dijo Kagome mentras Seshomaru la sacaba de ahi y la ponia en el suelo del bosque

-No podemos hacer nada miko sino..-

-No lo permitire-dijo Kagome mientras veia a la colosal araña destruirse-Ahi esta la perla-dijo Kagome mientras con la energia que le quedaba formaba un arco y flechas-Ve a el y destrulle la perla-dijo mentras lanzaba una flecha de energia hacia la perla.

Todos observaron como Kagome habia lanzado su flecha esta purificaba todo a su paso hasta que entro en la araña y despues una explosion de energia azul.

Mientras con Naraku.

De aquel ser solo quedaba su cabeza la cual habia vuelto a la normalidad solo que ahora escuchaba la viz de la persna que gano el corazon de Onigumo y Naraku logrando que ovidara a la miko Kikyo.

"Kagome"

-"Dime de que sirvio todo eso eh Onigumo la perla no cumplio tu deseo nunca los cumple solo tuerce la realidad"-

-"Tal vez pero solo deseo"-dijo naraku viendo como la flecha de energia impactaba la perla atravezandola

-Deseo...-

Volviendo con Kagome

Tanto poder tubo la flecha que obligo a Kagome a dejar la forma de youkai-angel.

Una luz azul la envolvio sus alas y marcas en la frente y las mejillas desaparecieron al igual que sus colmillos y garras se hizieron mas chicos.

Volviendo asi a su apariencia youkai original como en aquella noche de luna azul solo que su cabello estaba a la altura de sus rodillas y no en sus tobillos.

Tambien conservaba la marca de la estrella de cinco picos en el pecho.

Despues de la explosion se dieron cuenta en donde estaban.

"El pozo devorador de huesos"

-Al fin todo acabo-dijo miroku al destapar su mano y ver que ya no tenia su agujero negro.

-Que alegria-dijo Sango para asi abrazar Miroku.

-Que bien-dijo Kikyo para luego besar a Inuyasha.

Pero una celeste salio del pozo y con ella una voz muy conocida.

-Si podran haberme acabado pero la perla cumpio mi deseo-dijo lacabeza de Naraku mientras desaparecia junto con la perla.

-"su deseo ¿Cual habra sido? Tal ves sea aq..."-el oensamiento de Sesshomaru fue cortado por los gritos de los otros.

-¡KAGOME-fuel el grito de todos.

Entonces Sesshomaru giro y vio como detras de Kagome ae formaba un miedou y poco a poco era absorbida.

-¡KAGOMEEEE!-grito Sesshomaru tratando de alcanzarla y lo logro solo que el tambien era absorbido.

-Perdon-dijo Kagome para soltar a Sesshomaru y ser absorbida por el miedou.

El tambien quizo entrar pero antes de hacerlo el miedou se cerro y lo unico que consigio Sesahomaru fue caer de cara al piso.

-"Kagome no"*miko* ¡KAGOMEEEEEEE!-grito Sesshomaru mientras golpeaba el piso con su puños hasta que fue detenido por una fina mano llena de garras.

-comportate a la altura de la situacion yo crie a alguien estoico que no se deja vencer por estas cosas busca la solucion para recuperar a tu hembra en vez de hacer una rabieta de cachorro ya estas muy grande-dijo Irasue deteniendo a su hijo.

-¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA COMO DIABLOS LA RECUPERARE SI NO SE EN DONDE MIERDAS ESTA COMO QUIERES QUE ME CONTROLE SI LA MUJER QUE AMO ESTA PERDIDA COMO QU...!-

-Ese no es motivo para tu descontrol levantate y busca la solucion ...y una cosa cosa mas ten mas respeto por tu madre cachorro desconsiderado-dijo Irasue dandole una cahetada a su hijo para que se calme.

Pero una buena cachetada fue la que le dio tanto que le volteo la cara y lo tumbo al suelo y el silencio de todos permitio oirla claramente.

Al poco tiempo Sesshomaru se levanto y puso una cara seria que quien lo viera diria que nada paso pero en los ojos del youkai habia un brillo de tristeza.

Un rato se quedo pensando hasta que todos oyeron dos latidos que provenian de Tensseiga y Tessaiga.

-¿Pero que demonios?...-

Hola hasta aqui el capitulo 38 espero les haya gustado.

Dejen su opinion jajaja.

No me maten por dejarlo ahi.

Nos vemos en el capitulo final de este fic.

Hasta el miercoles.

Att : saipu-san


	39. Chapter 39

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

*Intervencion de las bestias internas de los youkais*

Aqui vamos.

CAPITULO 39 : YO DESEO

-¿Pero que demonios?-dijeron Inuyasha y Sesshomaru al ver como sus espadas se elevaban por si solas mientras latian.

Poco a poco una luz cubrio las espadas al dispersarse la luz solo quedo una espada parecida Tessaiga la cual floto hasta quedar en las manos de Sesshomaru

-Las espadas se fusionaron quieren que las uses-dijo Inuyasha.

-Amo bonito yo le recomendaria usar el Miedou Zangetsuha y cortar con el el pozo-dijo Jaken.

-Si señor Sesshomaru es que la espada con la que Byacuya la corto tenia la energia demoniaca del Miedou y como vimos un miedou fue el que se la llevo-dijo Shippo.

-Hmp recuperare a Kagome-dijo Sesshomaru mientras la espada tomaba un color obscuro-¡MIEDOU...ZANGETSUHA!-grito Sesshomaru cortando con el ataque el pozo y entrando a ese lugar obscuro.

Mientras tanto en un lugar recondito rodeado por obscuridad.

Kagome estaba en un profundo sueño.

SUEÑO DE KAGOME.

"Kagome"

¡RIIIINGGG! ¡RIIIINGGG!

-Ahhh-grito la joven azabache mientras se caia de la cama por el despertador.

-Kagome hija rapido llegaras tarde a tu primer dia de universidad-oyo que su mamá le decia.

Rapidamente se levanto y se fue a bañar para luego vestirse con lo primero que encontro y bajar al comedor.

-Buenos dias-dijo Kagome mientras tomaba una tostada con mermelada y se iba corriendo.

Iba atrasada seguro llegaria tarde a la universidad debia darse prisa de tan rapido que corria no se dio cuenta que choco con un joven de cabellos plateados.

-Oh gomennasai pero voy tarde a la universidad-dijo Kagome mientras ayudaba a pararse al joven peliplata.

-No te preocupes yo tambien voy tarde para mi trabajo-dijo el joven.

-Bien adios-dijo Kagome corriendo rapidamente.

Por fortuna llego a tiempo a la universidad.

-Oye puedo sentarme aqui-dijo una joven de unos frios ojos cafe y de cabello negro lacio agarrado en una coleta baja mientras dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro.

-Claro-dijo una sonriente Kagome.

-Kikyo...Hizawa Kikyo y el tuyo niña-dijo Kikyo.

-Kagome...Higurashi Kagome-respondio Kagome.

Las clases transucurrieron normal Kagome se hizo amiga de Kikyo ahora ambas caminaban por la calle.

-Eh Kikyo-dijo un joven peliplateado.

Kagome al ver al joven lo reconocio como el joven con quien habia chocado.

-¡pero si eres tu!-dijreron el joven de cabellos plata y Kagome.

-¿Ya se conocian?-pregunto Kikyo.

-Es que chocamos esta mañana-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-En fin Inuyasha ella es Kagome una amiga Kagome el es Inuyasha mi prometido-dijo Kikyo presentandolos.

-Un gusto Kagome yo soy Inuyasha Taisho-se presento Inuyasha.

-Igualmente yo soy Kagome Higurashi-dijo Kagome estrchando su mano von la de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha y Kikyo amablemente se ofrecieron llevarla al templo y ella acepto con el tiempo salian tres se volvieron buenos amigos ahora Kagome se encontraba ayudando en el templo. Ella estaba vestida con las ropas de sacerdotiza mientras oraba en el templo.

Estaba tan consentrada en la oracion que no sintio cuando alguien entro el templo de oracion.

-Miko-se oyo la profunda voz de un hombre a sus espaldas.

-"¿Miko? Alguien me llamaba asi pero ¿Quien?" Oh señor bienvenido al templo Higurashi podria ayudrle en algo-dijo Kagome mientras se volteaba.

Frentre a ella estaba un honbre alto vestido con un traje azul marino con un largo cabello plateado agarrado en una cola de caballo los ojos de aquel hombre eran de color dorado lucian frios todo ese hombre era imponente.

-Necesito un amuleto-dijo el hombre.

-Bien sigame-dijo Kagome mientras sacaba una caja de madera.

Adentro varios amuletos para la suerte trabajo amor estudios salud y claro el amuleto de la Shikon no tama.

-Hmp Miko llevare este-dijo el hombre.

-Bien señor-dijo Kagome dandole el amuleto.

Pero al darselo sus manos se rozaron entre si estremeciendo a Kagome.

-S..Sesshomaru-susurro Kagome.

-Miko-dijo Sesshomaru.

-¡Ahggg! Mi cabeza duele...-

Lo ultimo que vio Kagome fue el rostro de ese imponente hombre para despues ver todo negro.

"Miko...Kagome"

-Ahhh-dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba de su cama.

La joven se levanto y se quito la ropa para poder darse un baño ya una vez lista mientras se secaba frente al espejo noto algo raro de color morado en la union de su hombro izquierdo con su cuello.

-"Una ¿Luna creciente? Que marca mas rara ...una marca ¿Sesshomaru?" ¡SESSHOMARU!-grito Kagome mientras cerraba los ojos.

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE KAGOME.

Al abrir los ojos estaba rodeada de obscuridad y la unica luz era la perla atravezada por su flecha de energia.

-¡¿Que hiziste yo estaba en mi casa en el futuro?!-grito Kagome.

"No eso fue la vision de lo que hubiera sido tu vida si nunca hubieses regresado al pasado"

-"Estoy sola en la obscuridad"-penso Kagome mientras las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos.

"Vamos dime tu deseo".

-Mi deseo-susurro Kagome.

Mientras tanto en otra parte Sesshomaru se enfrenta con un uno ogro.

-Garras de veneno-dijo Sesshomaru atravezando al ogro con sus garras.

Pero fue inutil aquel ser vovio a regenerarse.

-Jajaja es inutil perrucho no puedes vencerme resignate la sacerdotiza pedira el deseo y se quedara aqui para la eternidad-dijo el monstruo.

-¿Que dijiste bastardo?-dijo un enojado Sesshomaru

-Jajaja la miko pedira nunca haber viajado al pasado y cuando eso ocurra ella y el hibrido Naraku tomaran nuestro lugar-dijo el ogro.

-¡NO LO PERMITIRE...BAKUSAIGAAA-grito Sesshomaru atacando al ogro con Bakusaiga y comenzando a flotar entre el inmenso y obscuro vacio.

Al fondo de el vacio se vio una luz era la figura de una sacerdotiza ningen vestida con armaduras y traia una katana destrozando a los monstruos esa miko era Midoriko.

De un momento a otro el estaba delante de esa sacerdotiza.

-¿Donde esta Kagome?-dijo Sesshomaru sujetando fuertemenre de los hombros a Midoriko.

-Eso solo lo sabe tu carazon noble hijo de la luna busca y grita el nombre de la estrella antes de que pida el deseo-dijo Midoriko mientras desaparecia.

-¡KA..GO..MEEE ¿DONDE ESTAS KAGOME? KAGOME KAGOMEEEE RESPONDE KAGOME!-grito fuertemente Sesshomaru.

Mientras tanto en el futuro quienientos años adelante.

En el templo Higurasi el ya joven sota regresaba del instituto cundo se repente siente un gran temblor provenir del covertizo de donde esta el pozo.

El rapidamente corre y habre la puera para ver algo que lo dejo helado...

-¡MAMÁ ABUELO ESTO ES MALO VENGAN RAPIDO!-grito sota mientras lloraba.

La mamá y el abuelo de Kagome llegaron y vieron que el pozo no estaba y junto a sota se pusieron a llorar en el piso pidiendo por el bien de Kagome.

En el pasado quinientos años atras.

Todos por ordenes de Kaede fueron a descansar para cuando Sesshomaru y Kagome volvieran pudieran ir al palacio de la luna bueno todos menos Shippo quien ha permanecido ahi.

La gran energia del pozo saco a Shippo de su mente llena de lagrimas volteo a ver el pozo y se quedo helado...

-¡NOOO CHICOS INUYASHAAAAA HIKARU EL POZO DESPARECIO-grito el joven Shippo.

De un momento a otro Inuyasha Hikaru y los demas estaban ahi.

-¡NOOO KAGOME HERMANA!-grito Hikaru mientras golpeaba el piso.

-Kagome..chan no-dijo Kimiko llorando.

-Mamá no no -lloro Rin mientras abrazaba a Kohaku.

-Kagome-dijo Kanna mientras lloraba en silencio.

-¿Que haremos? Kagome sama no volvera-dijo Chio mientras lloraba en el pecho de Haudoshi.

Mientras tanto en ese lugar obscuro Kagome miraba la perla.

"Pide tu deseo pide volver"

-"En verdad si deseo eso Volvere"-penso kagome.

"- ¡KA..GO..MEEE ¿DONDE ESTAS KAGOME? KAGOME KAGOMEEEE RESPONDE KAGOME!-se oyo al voz de Sesshoamaru gritar."

-¡SESSHOMARU AQUI ESTOY AQUI!-grito Kagome.

"Sesshomaru ¿Deseas verlo?"

Sesshomaru destazaba y destripaba monstruos era inutil volvian a regenerarse.

-¡KAGOME RESPONDEME KAGOME RESPONDEME KA...GO...MEEEE!-grito Sesshomaru.

"-¡SESSHOMARU AQUI ESTOY AQUI!-oyo la voz de Kagome"

-¡KAGOME AGUANTA NO PIDAS NADA ESPERAME PORFAVOR NO PIDAS NINGUN DESEO!-grito Sesshomaru.

Mientras con Kagome...

"Vamos dilo desealo di : Deseo verte Sesshomaru"

-"Mi deseo ¿Cual es el correcto?"-penso Kagome mientras lloraba.

"-¡KAGOME AGUANTA NO PIDAS NADA ESPERAME PORFAVOR NO PIDAS NINGUN DESEO!-se oyo a Sesshomaru gritando."

-¡SESSHOMARU ...SESSHOMARU!..."No no pedire nada te esperare" ¡RAPIDO VEN ESTOY AQUIII!-grito Kagome.

Sesshomaru estaba rodeado de demonios tratando de destruirlos era inutil se regeneraban

-Demonio ya no permitiremos que vuelvas interferir no volveras comunicarte con ella la miko pedira el deseo y tomara nuestro lugar-dijo un oni.

-No lo permitire maldito-dijo Sesshomaru.

Lo peor era que los ataques de los demonios si afectaban a Sesshomaru y este ya estaba cansandose.

-Dejame lo a mi lo unico que puede frenarlo es alguien como ellos alguien muerto-dijo un gran youkia de alas balncas cabellos azules ojos lilas una marca negra en cada mejilla y una estrella de cinco picos negra en la frente.

-Yamato sama-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Rapido cachorro detras de mi corta con el miedou-dijo Yamato.

Haciendo caso rapidamente convoco al Miedou zangetsuha.

En la nada una linea violeta se formo entonces la corto. Al cortarla se formo otra avertura y ahi lo vio :

Kagome estaba llorando frente a la perla totalmente purificada atravezada por una flecha de energia.

-¡KAGOMEEE!-grito Sesshomaru mientras entraba al lugar donde estaba Kagome y queda frente a ella.

Kagome estaba flotando en el aire abrazada a si misma llorando cuando vio a Sesshomaru delante de ella.

-¡SESSHOMARU VINISTE POR MI!-grito Kagome mientras abrazaba a su youkai.

-Siempre vendre a ti Kagome asi tenga queir al infierno-dijo Sesshomaru mientras tomaba la barbilla de Kagome para poder darle un beso.

Un beso suave y tierno lleno de dulzuravy felicidad.

-perla de Shikon...tengo mi deseo-dijo Kagome rompiendo el beso y abrazando a Sesshomaru.

"Dime ¿Cual es tu deseo?"

-Perla de Shikon...deseo...que tu desaparezcas ...para ...siempre...-

FIN...

AQUI EL CAPITULO FINAL LOS VEO LUEGO EN EL EPIOLOGO.

SE ME CUIDAN .

LOS QUIERE

SAIPU-SAN


	40. EL DESTINO NOS UNIO

Hola muchas gracias a todas por apoyarme con mi fanfict, en serio me alegra que les gustará.

Mis más profundas gracias a :

mimato bombon kuo, misaosagara, okita Kagura ,Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura, Jazmin L, miestrellailumina, moonkuoblack, Seishime Taisho, Guest,celeste, Sango 21, damalunaely, Anglica,selajarg, Saille Taisho, neko tsunade,Kagome Higurashi de Taisho, aridenlinea1, tefi, Moe Ai-chan, S.T.A.K.H, neko princes-sa, , , sameht, evilangelux, Xyori Nadeshiko, Faby sama,zabitamt1975 , y, hey.

Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Sin más les dejó el capítulo 40

Epílogo.

Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

~EL DESTINO NOS UNIO~

"Dime ¿Cuál es tú deseo?"

-Perla de Shikon...deseo...que tú desaparezcas...para...siempre-pidió Kagome.

La perla brillo con más fuerza y comenzó a latir.

"Así sea"

Frente a los ojos de Sesshomaru y Kagome la perla se fragmento hasta desaparecer.

Una luz dorada cubrió todo.

-Yamato al fin se acabó-dijo Midoriko guardando su espada y abrazando a Yamatodo.

-Sí Midoriko se ah acabado-dijo Yamato para estrechar a Midoriko entre sus brazos.

Ellos se dieron una sonrisa de paz y desaparecieron.

Naraku estaba en una telaraña y la luz lo alcanzó.

-Mmm esto es paz se siente bien-dijo Naraku mientras sonreía y desaparecía.

Volviendo con Sesshomaru y Kagome.

-Ahora que-dijo Kagome.

-Estaremos juntos-dijo Sesshomaru.

Y entonces la luz dorada los cubrió.

En el futuro quinientos años adelante.

La familia Higurashi lloraba cuando de repente una luz dorada inundó el lugar y el pozo reapareció y con el Kagome y Sesshomaru.

Rápidamente todos se levantaron y corrieron a abrazar a Kagome.

-¡Kagome hija estás bien que alegría-dijo Nahomi la mamá de Kagome.

-Hermana estás bien volviste-dijo Sota abrazando a Kagome.

-Que bueno que regresaste con bien-dijo el abuelo.

Entonces miraron a Sesshomaru por primera vez .

-Hola joven-dijo Nahomi.

-Hermana tienes que volver no es así-dijo Sota.

Kagome abrazo fuerte a su hermano y le dijo :

-Si Sota pero el pozo les permitirá pasar podrás visitarnos-dijo Kagome.

Así ella se despidió de su familia del futuro con un "Hasta luego" y saltaron al pozo.

Quinientos años atrás.

Todos vieron como el pozo reapareció junto a una luz dorada y de el salían Sesshomaru y Kagome.

-Hola lamentamos tardar-dijo Kagome mientras salía del pozo.

-¡KAGOME!-gritaron Kimiko Sango Rin Shippo Chio y Kanna las cuales se lanzaron a abrazarla tanto que la tumbaron al suelo.

-Kagome chan que bueno que estas bien-dijo Kimiko.

-Mamá te extrañe-dijeron Shippo y Rin.

-Amiga nos tenías preocupados-dijo Sango.

-¡Feh! La van a asfixiar-dijo Inuyasha

- Lo sentimos-dijeron Kimiko Sango Rin Shippo Chio y Kanna dejando a Kagome respirar.

Una luz dorada curioso la espada que tenía Sesshomaru causándole daño al mismo que la soltó. La espada al caer al piso se desfusiono.

-Inuyasha ven por tu espada-dijo Sesshomaru levantando a Tensseiga.

El rencuentro emotivo paso al siguiente día se retiraron al castillo del oeste donde una celebración por la muerte de Naraku se llevaba a cabo a la cual la familia de Kagome asistió ya que el pozo se abro permitiendo el paso a cualquiera por lo cual también estaba protegido por un campo de energía.

Sesshomaru y Kagome están en el jardín observando la luna.

-No puedo creer que todo acabo-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Si al fin es un tiempo de paz y amor-dijo Kagome mientras abrazaba a Sesshomaru.

-¿Amor eh?-dijo Sesshomaru cargando a Kagome de forma nupcial y llevándola a la habitación.

-¿Sesshomaru que haces?-dijo Kagome.

-Aprovechar Hikaru esta afuera y te ah descuidado estas a mi merced-dijo Sesshomaru dejando a Kagome en la cama.

Lentamente fue retirando el Kimono lila que Kagome traía dejándola en poco tiempo desnuda a sus ojos

El lentamente fue besandola con pasión era en una lucha interminable entre sus lenguas.

Las manos del youkai vagando por la piel de la joven youkai que suspiraba bajo el toque de su macho.

-Sesshomaru...-

-Shhh no pienses en nada sólo estamos tu y yo-la interrumpio el youkai comenzando a besarla de nuevo lentamente dejó la boca de la miko youkai y comenzo a bajar arrastrando su lengua por el cuello de Kagome saboreando su piel hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Los cuales miro con demasiado interés relamiendose los labios y sonriendo con lujuria.

Primero se llevo el pezon derecho a la boca y lo succionaba con avaricia sacando los gemidos mas sonoros de Kagome mientras el otro era atendido por su mano izquierda y su mano derecha se paseaba por el cuerpo desnudo de kagome.

Su mano se poso en el caliente y húmedo sexo de la joven se aventuro mas y con tres de sus dedos la penetro.

-Ahhh se..sesshomaru-gimio kagome.

Ese dulces gemidos lo encendía. El cómo su mujer pedía más le sacaba su lado salvaje de el dejo de torturar sus pechos y fue bajando por el estómago de la chica lamiendo todo a su paso hasta llegar al lugar en el que sólo el había estado .

Acomodando su cabeza entre las piernas de la joven comenzo a lamer el humedo sexo de su hembra arrastrando su lenngua por toda la dulce cavidad .

La incomodidad que sentia en su hakama era dolosa su miembro estaba duro y rigido deseoso de entrar en ella pero primero quería aque ella se reconociera de placer y pidiera por el

Despues de un tiempo el orgasmo de la chica no se hizo esperar el dulce líquido que salia del interior de kagome era delicioso.

Ella decidio que no seria la unica en gozar con su velocidad y fuerza demoníaca rapidamente empujo al youkai y lo recosto en la cama.

-Ahora es mi turno mi señor-dijo Kagome quitándole el ahorita ya que el o traía ni estila ni armadura

Una vez dejándole sin haori ella besaba y lamia el cuello y torso de sesshomaru quien estaba extasiado por las caricias de kagome.

De a poco ella bajo hasta toparse con el nudo de los hakamas de sesshomaru metió la mano dentro y tocó el miembro del youkai después ella desato desató el nudo liberando al erecto miembro de el.

Acercando sus manos lo toco se sentía tan suave y caliente comenzo a mover sus manos de abajo a arriba dandole placer al youkai.

-K..kag..ome más -gemia sesshomaru.

El verlo gimiendo bajo su toque excitaba a kagome la llenaba de ganas de complacer a ese hermoso macho que necesitaba de ella bajando su rostro beso la punta goteante del miembro.

Sabía extraño era un sabor agridulce era delicioso lo introdujo en su boca todo lo que pudo comenzando a succionarlo cpn fuerza.

Sesshomaru moria de placer su hermosa mujer lo mataba de placer lo hacía tocar el cielo con su toque.

La alejo y la beso con pasion mientras posicionaba su pene en la entrada del la vagina de ella.

-Sesshomaru porfavor-

-lo se yo también muero por entrar en ti-la interrumpió el youkai.

Lentamente entro en ella gritando de placer encajó malas uuñas en la espalda de su delicioso macho ella meneo las caderas y comenzaron las fuertez embeztidas.

Con el placer casi a termino ambos reafirmaron sus marcas.

Asi ella termino gritando el nombre del youkai mientras el dejaba su caliente semilla en el interior de su miko.

-Te amo Kagome-dijo Sesshomaru saliendo desu interior y recostandola en su pecho.

-Yo también te amo-dijo Kagome.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos así abrazados.

KAGOME POV.

Ya han pasado Tres años desde que derrotamos a Naraku.

Miroku y Sango tuvieron otro hijo yoshua de un año y tienen una linda familia Sazuki y Kazuki cumplieron ya vivo años y Akira tres.

Inuyasha y Kikyo están felices junto a Shiome tuvieron dos hijos mellizos Izame y Haruki.

Izame era una linda niña de cabellos plateados y orejitas de perro y ojos café y Haruki era la copia de Inuyasha.

Ellos fueron los únicos que tuvieron más hijos los demás seguimos igual.

Bueno yo y Sesshomaru aún no nos casamos ni emparejamos seguimos igual solo que hay veces en que nos escapamos de Hikaru y hacemos el amor pero el no me ah pedido emparejarme con el.

Yo por mi parte vivo en el palacio del este junto a Hikaru Kimiko y Kumishiro.

El Ryuukotsu el hermano de Ryuusei asumió el mando del sur es un buen chico rige su tierra con justicia y sabiduría en fin.

Así transcurrió el tiempo en este lugar mi familia viene del futuro a visitarnos y nosotros vamos para allá Sango Kikyo y mi madre se llevaron bien al igual que Shippo Sota Rin Hakudoshi Chio Kohaku Kanna y Toshiba.

No faltaba que Miroku y el abuelo se hicieran amigos esos dos se llevan muy bien.

Tengo a mis dos familias conmigo soy feliz nada me falta.

Pero eso si no eh dejado de entrenar soy muy fuerte ya manejó a la perfección todos mis poderes de vez en cuando salgo y realizó numerosos viajes.

Hay otro detalle como no me eh emparejado varios demonios me han querido cortejar ganándose una buena ración de golpes por parte de un iracundo Sesshomaru.

Otros más valientes lo retaron a un duelo por mi los cuales mi youkai ganó.

También hubo una hermosa boda cuádruple.

Shippo con Souten y esta tiene 4 meses de embarazo.

Yoshi con Kanna y ella tiene ya 3 meses de embarazo.

Hakudoshi con Chio y esta tiene 2 meses de embarazo.

Y muy a pesar de Sesshomaru Rin y Kohaku también se casaron y ahora Rin tiene 6 meses de embarazo.

Y eso fue hace 7 meses en fin ahora voy a volver al palacio después de estragos fuera 5 días.

FIN KAGOME POV.

En las tierras del este.

-Rápido Matzu reúna a los invitados en el salón secundario ella no los puede ver-dijo Hikaru.

-Si señor-dijo Matzu acomodando a todos

-Yukiji acomoda la ropa que usará Kagome rápido onegai-pidió Hikaru.

-Shiome acomoda las flores-dijo Kikyio dándole un florero a shiome.

-Kumishiro kun porfavor acomoda esto-dijo Kimiko dándole a su hijo un florero.

Tanto sirvientes como amigos y señores acomodavan los arreglos para la sorpresa de Kagome.

Sesshomaru estaba arreglando los últimos detalles.

-Grrrr ¿Porque tarda tanto? debió volver hace 3 horas-dijo un impaciente Sesshomaru.

-Calma exageras por nada -dijo Inuyasha.

-Si claro esto no es fácil-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Bien repasemos ya tragiste a su familia todos estamos aquí hasta el consejo y los lords estas liso... ah tienes eso-dijo Inuyasha.

-Kumishiro los llevará -dijo Sesshomaru.

-Bien porque ya llegó-...

El patio del palacio estaba desierto Kagome hacia su aparición y el único qué la esperaba era Sesshomaru.

-Hmp mujer acompañando-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Bien-dijo Kagome.

El se detuvo en una puerta de roble y le tomo las manos a Kagome.

-Mujer tu...¿Me amas?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Con toda mi alma-dijo Kagome.

Sesshomaru la acercó lentamente y la besó.

Un beso suave y apasionado lento algo para disfrutar.

Lentamente Sesshomaru se separó Kagome y saco una caja de terciopelo azul y se arrodilló frente a Kagome.

-Kagome tu me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa-dijo Sesshomaru abriendo la cajita la cual contenía un anillo de oro con una luna creciente echa de zafiros.

-¡Oh Sesshomaru sí sí sí mil veces siii!-gritó Kagome.

Sesshomaru colocó el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo y luego se levantó y la abrazo.

-Pues ve a tu cuarto ahí esta tu ropa cambiate nos casamos en cuatro horas-dijo Sesshomaru.

-¡Ehhh! Ya voy-dijo Kagome separándose y corriendo a su habitación.

Cuatro horas después.

En el salón secundario estaban listos Sesshomaru esperaba en el altar cuándo se abren las puestas.

Kagome venía de los brazos de Hikaru y Sota mientras Shiome Sazuki Kazuki y kahori lanzaban flores.

Kagome iba vestida con un kimono blanco con flores de loto bordadas en color azul las mangas y el obi de color azul. Levemente maquillada y su cabello suelto adornado con pequeñas flores de loto en oro.

Sesshomaru casi se desmaya estaba hermosa ya quería llevarla a una habitación y hacerle ciertas cosas no aptas para menores.

La ceremonia humana comenzó.

-Sesshomaru Taisho aceptas a Kagome Hainushi Higurashi como tu legítima esposa hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo el sacerdote.

-Hmp aceptó-respondió Sesshomaru.

-Kagome Hainushi Higurashi aceptas a Sesshomaru Taisho como tu legítimo esposo hasta que la muerte los separé-dijo el sacerdote.

-Sí lo aceptó-dijo Kagome.

-Por el poder que Kamisma me otorga yo los declaró marido y muje...puede besar a la novia-dijo el sacerdote.

Sesshomaru rápido atrajo a Kagome hacia el y le plantó un apasionado beso que hizo sonrojarse hasta el último invitado.

Luego dio comienzo la ceremonia youkai.

-¿Quien respalda a este macho?-dijo el anciano.

Inuyasha dio un paso al frente.

-Yo Taisho Inuyasha lord secundario del oeste -dijo Inuyasha

-¿Quien respalda a esta hembra?-preguntó el anciano.

-yo Hikaru Hainushi lord del este y también toda su familia y amigos-dijo Hikaru.

La ceremonia comenzó.

Sesshomaru vertió la sangre de Kagome en la copa de sake y ella hizo lo mismo con la de el y luego la tomaron.

De la ceremonia han pasado ya 2 años

Nacieron los niños de las jóvenes parejas.

Hayate y Hayaku hijos de Rin y Kohaku.

Sakura hija de Shippo y Souten.

Mayu hija de Chio y Hakudoshi.

Hiroshi hijo de Kanna y Yoshi.

Y en una habitación estaba naciendo el hijo de Sesshomaru y Kagome.

-Ya nació-dijo Irasue saliendo de la habitación en donde estaba Kagome.

El lord entró rápidamente y beso la frente de su mujer.

-Mira aquí esta nuestro hijo-dijo Kagome.

Un niño youkai igual a Sesshomaru sólo que sacó los ojos azules.

-Seisuke ese será el nombre de mi hijo-dijo Sesshomaru.

Así el lord paso el resto de la tarde cuidando a su mujer y a su hijo.

Kagome salia al balcon de la habitacion que compartia con Sesshomaru a pensar en lo que ah pasado en diez años.

Caer por un pozo magico que la trajo 500 años en el pasado.

Llevar la perla en su interior.

Romper la perla.

Viajar con un hanyou que intento matarla.

Descubrir que era la reencarnacion del antiguo amor del hanyou.

Conocer amigos especiales.

Enfrentarse a poderosos enemigos.

Enamorase de ese hanyou.

Sufrir or el hanyou.

Darse cuenta que ese amor por el hanyou no valia la pena.

Tomar sus propias decisiones.

Descubrir que no era la rencarnacion del amor de el hanyou.

Tomat si verdadera forma.

Descubrir sus origenes.

Empezar con su entrenamiento.

Enamorarse del hermano mayor del hanyou un youkai.

Sufrir por ese nuevo amor.

Tomar decisiones drasticas.

Reencontrarse con el youkai.

Estar con su youkai.

Perder sus poderes.

Recuperar sus poderes.

Derrotar a un hanyou malvado.

Destruir la perla de Shikon.

Descubri que seria madre.

Unir su vida a su youkai.

Tener a su hijo.

Vivir al lado de su familia.

-Pero todo valio la pena soy inmensamente feliz si tuviera que vivir de nuevo esto claro que lo haria-dio mientras miraba la luna.

-Hmp que haces levantada-dijo una viz a sua espaldas.

-Sesshomaru mi amor ya se durmio Seisuke-dijo Kagome.

-Si todos estan muy felices con el no lo soltaban-dijo Sesshomaru hacercandose a su mujer.

-Te amo-dijo Kagome.

-Hmp yo igual-dijo Sesshomaru.

Entonces la distancia entre sus labios quedo nula ambos se entregaron a un beso lleno de amor pasion y ternura.

-Y nunca cambiara-dijeron al seprarse.

Sigueron mirandose por un tiempo mas para despues abarazarse y seguir observando la luna.

Dos seres totalmente opuestos y diferntes que nunca se llevaron bien y trataron de matarse mutuamente unidos por simple capricho del destino y que su amor no cambiara ni con el pasar de los siglos.

Despues de todo esta bien porque...

"EL DESTINO NOS UNIO"

FIIIIIN...

AHORA

Los invito a leer mi nueva historia.

EL AMOR DE DOS

LA CUAL SUBIRE MAŃANA

SE CUIDAN LOS QUIERE SAIPU-SAN


End file.
